American Boys
by Taylor Chasikin
Summary: Currently: Season 4 Finale! 1798200! Mowan challenges Jirra to a duel; HUSH reveals the horror of the Zhywwea
1. Ziv

**Disclaimer:** I do not mean to offend in anyway. I apologize for the mention of any copyrighted characters/individuals. That was beyond my control as this started out as a Round Robin. I do not consider it to truly be fan fiction though, since these characters make only brief appearances and do not dominate the main action, which has yet to become a fan fiction. It may yet, so it will then be posted at Until then, it is here.

**Summary: **The Second Spin-Off of The Love Triangle, following Spaced Cadets. This story focuses on the Bowtani Family, Osama bin Goaten Senior, Pendleton Wrongrighter, and Kathleen the Platypus.

**Rating:** Oh, let's just say PG for good measure.

**Notes:** This chapter was written by Me, Jessica and Danny on a mission trip to Denver. If you would like me to annotate who wrote which part please let me know.

**Title:** Named for the first character introduced, Ziv Bowtani.

**Feedback:** most welcome! And if you'd like to help write it, please ask! I'm more than willing to allow new people to join in.

**American Boys**

**Season One**

Episode One

"**Ziv"**

Ziv was lonely. he was sitting sadly and pathetic like in his backyard. Nobody else was home so he had nobody to talk to and his parents were bizarre and wouldn't allow for pets in the house so he had no furry beasts to play with. Unless you included the neighbor's cat Snowball, who was actually psychotic and quite viciously violent despite his cuddly name and fluffy fuzzy appearance. So sadly Ziv was all alone. He was verging on the point of naming the stump in the backyard Antwon just so he could have some sort of pseudo-companionship, but he doubted Antwon would be much fun or that thrilling a conversationalist. So instead, Ziv decided to just go for a walk. But as he got up to leave, the phone rang, and it was his cousin Tofu from Atlantic City calling to talk to Cher. "No Cher resides here," speaks Ziv sadly.

"Alright then give the phone to the stump in the backyard." Ziv was suddenly suspicious of the once friendly looking stump in his backyard.

"Why do you want to talk to the stump?" Ziv questioned.

"Oh you don't know yet do you?" Tofu asked.

"What don't I know?" Ziv asked but Tofu had already hung up. Ziv slowly set the phone down and slowly turned toward his back door. There, in the doorway, was Antwon the Stump! Somehow he had moved from the backyard and was now stumped in the house, silently and still like. Ziv slowly walked towards the stump, trying not to alarm it into sudden action. But as he got closer, he began to notice certain details about the stump. Such as, it appeared as if it wasn't actually a stump but almost like a duck blind. he could make out an area where a creature of small stature could possibly see through and the bottom of the stump didn't touch the floor.

Ziv gasped and stepped back in surprise. "That's right," a small high pitched voice said. "It is I..." the stump costume was tossed aside to reveal that is was really his brother Tenson! who was later taken away by giant water balloons. Many of them. but Xbie was surprised by this thought, because her brain was taken away by Prof. Nardner.

Xbie was Ziv's gardener and as she arrived for her shift, arrived just in time to see Tenson being carried away. And she was angered because now their evil plan to kill Ziv was over. Smite that evil Professor Nardner! Someday she would BANG!

Ziv awoke startled and confused. Ziv had a strange sleeping problem and he had fallen asleep. Cher awoke him with a smack on the head with a stir fry pan. "It was all a dream. Thank goodness for that," Ziv exclaimed.

"But this isn't one." Cher said and proceeded to take a gun out of her wig and shot Ziv 17 times. Just then... there was a knock at the door. Cher carefully opened it and gasped it was...

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Zev

**Trivia:** From Episode One: Ziv's name comes from a desire to give the characters in this story more unusual names.

It was never intended to be connected to the other stories. The Introduction of Osama in Episode Two by Jessica destroyed that notion.

Dann has a tendency to write rather random things. That may clue you in as to when he writes.

Jessica attempted to off Ziv right away, due to the nature of TLT.

Episode Two:

Yes, Vala was named for the character on SG-1.

WinterFunElmo was a toy Danny had with him on the way to Denver. It became Jessica's personal mission to get rid of the thing within the story.

**Title**: Named for Zev Bowtani, Ziv's twin brother.

Episode Two

"**Zev"**

Zev, Ziv's identical and only slightly evil twin! Zev saw Cher standing there with a smoking gun and his dearly beloved twin whimpering on the floor and clutching his poor and highly abused left butt cheek. (no one ever said Cher had good aim)

Zev became incensed and enraged and took out his handy-dandy Swiss-army Hamster named Helloweez. "You horrible woman! you attacked my dearly beloved twin! YAAAAA" Zev tossed Helloweez at Cher. Cher screamed! Helloweez shrieked her hamster war cry and whipped out her hamster ninja weapons.

Just then, their parents, Xar and Vala returned home from their weekly trip into the woods to secretly scream at each other not in front of their children so they wouldn't become psychologically damaged. Instead they told Ziv and Zev that they were just off visiting Gramma in Prison again. They pulled into the driveway in time to hear a bloodcurdling shriek! Vala jumped out of the car and ran inside to find...

Cher taking the form of Batman who was holding WinterFunElmo. might i add that this Elmo is indestructible and can never die. And as Vala bursted in, indestructible WinterFunElmo said, "Let's go slide!" and Vala just then decided to kill herself.

Xar and Vala had been fighting about the fact that Xar was having an affair. But with whom he would not tell.

Meanwhile On the other side of the world, someone was crawling out from under a large pile of Tibetan villagers. Osama Sr slowly picked himself up and dusted himself off. he discovered he now had a very strange power. T-Shirt Vision! By just concentrating on an object, a bright yellow t-shirt would it suddenly appear to be wearing. Just then a large rock fell out of the sky and lands on the other side of the board he was standing on, catapulting him to the other side of the globe. Osama Sr crashed through Ziv's roof with a thud. Suddenly, he looked up and sees his long lost...

To Be Continued...

Please review! Or something of the sort!


	3. Family Dysfunction

**Trivia is moved to the end.**

**Title: **comes from the family dynamics of the Bowtanis (Ziv, Zev, Vala, and Xar)

Episode Three

"**Family Dysfunction"**

Boomerang, that he threw away one day and it didn't come back which made him sad and self-destructive and become traveling companion for penguins on the verge of psychosis but that's another story entirely.

So Osama saw his lucky boomerang on the shelf behind BatCher and WinterFunElmo. He needed to get that boomerang, for it and only it could lead him to his long lost best friend, Kathleen the Platypus!

Meanwhile, Zev was tending to Ziv's bleeding butt and attempting to convince his mother to at least wait until after they get Ziv an ambulance to kill herself, but it wasn't working to well as she ran off in search of zoloft and vodka. Just then Xar walked in to see the scene and was shocked to find that one of the three intruders (Cher, Elmo, Osama) was highly familiar to him.

"You! How did you get here!" Xar yelled at... Cher! And he also called her a thong-wearing weed-smokin whore, but later he admits he likes her song believe and continues to at night in the bed which I won't describe. but then during this time in the bed Vala & Elmo come in and she makes Elmo say: "Let's have fun in the wintertime!" and then Vala dies of a drug O.D. and a cut to her jugular. Then the real Batman came in and said. "What the heck am I doing here?" so he flies away, but not before killing the impostor Batman who was really Cher in disguise. then the INDESTRUCTABLE Elmo falls down a hole so deep he ends up in the realms of Hell. The hole closes up and therefore sealing INDESTRUCTABLE Elmo's fate.

Just then, a gunshot is heard

**To Be Continued...**

write me something sweet? Please?

**Trivia: **This is an important chapter in regards to Vala.

This brings the first mention of Kathleen the Platypus. She is named for a member of our Youth Group who was unable to come to Denver with us, but had been to Australia earlier in the summer and told us of her long love for Platypi (platypuses?)

Jessica's determination to rid the world of Elmo begins.


	4. Frozen Over

Title: From a reference made within to the power of Elmo.

Episode Four

"**Frozen Over"**

Osama has taken Cher's gun and shot the shelf that his boomerang was on, you know, since he's a goat and therefore short and unable to reach his lucky thing. The boomerang was knocked down off the shelf due to the bullet's impact and fell down into Osama's open and waiting arms. "At long last, I am complete again! I have triumphed over extreme adversity!" cried Osama. Unfortunately he was so caught up in his joy that he didn't notice the tipping bookcase until it fell on top of him.

Meanwhile, Ziv is laying on his side in the hospital bed and Zev is pacing his hospital room, ranting aloud about the evil of Cher and how her long and corrupt existence must be wiped from the face of the earth. However, neither of them notice the sinister Agent Hankuk Sekurit standing outside the room, watching them and preparing. He reaches into his pocket for his tranquilizer gun... and shoots his leg.

But somehow the Agent was connected with Hell and every red & fuzzy thing (aka WinterFunElmo) in Hell could come to life and this time he is even more indestructible because this time he can levitate for 10 minutes at the max. But now Elmo has teamed up with Pendleton Wrongrighter (the Weeble police chief) and they made it snow like heck. and Hell freezed over but everyone is still alive! So now Elmo & Pendelton are a team and since Hell froze over there will be no more Hell and it will be snowy forever.

Well getting back to Osama. Osama Sr crawled from another pile of Tibetan villagers. (Ziv collected Tibetan villagers ya know) "I'm getting too old for this," he says. And since he has no friends he decides to go visit Ziv in the hospital. When Osama gets there he decides they both could use a new t-shirt. He stares at them and Walaa! but Zev is allergic to bright yellow t-shirts and therefore immediately starts sneezing. Suddenly Osama realizes that there is someone floating next to him. Elmo looks up at him and asks for a t-shirt. Osama screams "NO! AWAY WITH YOU DEVIL PUPPET!" and chucks Elmo out the window. Osama watches with relief as he falls with a small pathetic scream. but then, SOMEONE pushes Osama out the window...it was

**To Be Continued...**

Feedback is lovely and candy coated!

**Trivia**: A reference to Sweeney Todd is made by Osama. UMD Theatre performed the musical in April 2005.

Agent Sekurit and Pendelton make their first appearances here.

Tibetan Villagers is a reference to Episode Two, but mainly to The Love Triangle, Season One, episode Four.

Danny fights Jessica's desire to kill Elmo, but Jessica isn't thwarted in her attempts as attempt 2 occurs here.

I have no idea why Pendelton was in Hell.


	5. Only In Miami

Title: Refers to the location, as well as Bette Midler song.

Episode Five

"**Only in Miami"**

Zev! he really didn't mean to do it but his yellow t-shirt was making him quite violently sneezy. Not able to take anymore, Zev tore the t-shirt off and threw it out the door, where it smacked onto Agent Sekurit's tranked out body. Now there seemed to be a slight problem for Zev, as he was now completely without a shirt and he felt it would be horribly inappropriate to walk around outside. So reaching over the drug-induced Ziv, he picked up his cell phone to call home. Unfortunately all he got was the answering machine. Xar was not at home!

Meanwhile, Osama was falling when he collided with Elmo, who was on hovermode. The added weight of Osama caused Elmo & Osama to lose hover altitude and somewhat gently land in the street, where for the first time, Osama realized that he was in Miami! Home of Kathleen the Platypus, the Australian born Cuban Revolutionary!

Meanwhile, Xar was on the beach waiting for the arrival of his secret lover when he was blinded by an unexpected bright light... by his mother who caught WinterFunElmo...but not Osama! Osama had degraded into the equivalent of crap. And eventually burned in Heaven. But for the platypus that thang drowned from fear of Mrs. Chin who makes sounds like a constipated wiener dog! But Mrs. Chin... was secretly part of the FBI and vowed that her addiction to crack must end

**To Be Continued...**

Feedback is blissful. Not in that way. Dirty. Shame on you.

**Trivia: **Yes, this is short, but we were writing in a notebook in a Kia Sedona on the way to Denver. What do you expect?

This time I thwarted Jessica's destruction of Elmo. Although I think this is one of the few times I actually mention him while I write.

Second mention of Kathleen, who is further established.

Xar's mother is the one who was in prison.

Danny was vindictive in this one and killed Osama and Kathleen.

Mrs. Chin is a reference to a YG member, Alyson, who was doing chin puppets in the backof the van and making strange noises.


	6. Exquisite Shirtlessness

**Title:** refers to Zev's predicament.

Episode Six

"**Exquisite Shirtlessness"**

Okay first off, Osama did NOT literally degrade into the equivalent of crap because he was magically revived by his lucky boomerang and reconstituted into a goat on the beach of Miami, with a crab named Alejandro.

And, Kathleen, who faked her death, had secretly returned to Cuba to meet with her revolutionaries regarding rumors that had been going around of strange explosions in Tibet and Barcelona, possibly caused by a remarkably dead chicken.

but meanwhile, Pendleton had managed to escape the maddeningly cute and highly abrasive Elmo and maneuver his way to the Miami Zoo where he broke into the Antarctic exhibit and wound his way through the secret tunnels and caverns until he reached the secret room located one mile below the zoo.

but meanwhile still, Helloweez the Handy Dandy Swiss Army Hamster has stolen Xar's car and was on the way to the hospital to bring Zev a change of clothes since by then his exquisite shirtlessness had driven most of the nursing staff wild with desire. So Helloweez jumped in the car and made to tear out like a mad hamster when a very logical problem made itself apparent: she couldn't reach the steering wheel. Oh no. But WinterFunElmo flew to the car from the secret hiding place and gave Helloweez his snowboard to sit on (by the way, this is a Mercedes).

Meanwhile the local neighborhood saw the platypus walking down the streets of Los Angeles and someone called the pound and they took her back to...

To Be Continued...

feedback is yayful.

**Trivia:** It was my turn to thwart Danny's killing of Osama and Kathleen.

Another mention is made to The Love Triangle, in specific to The Ancient Ones that possess Tatiana the Chicken.

I joined Jessica's desire to destroy Elmo in this episode, since Jessica has stopped writing for a bit.

I love writing cliffhangers. Danny is still learning at this point.

This marks the first mention of Zoos and underground tunnels/caverns in the story. It becomes a recurring theme in both American Boys and the second season of TLT.


	7. End of the World

**Title**: refers to the middle paragraph

Episode Seven

"**End of the World"**

The local zoo, which worked out to be exactly what Kathleen had been hoping for, for it was here in the labs of the zoo that her sub-dermal identification tag would inform the zoo officials that she was actually the property of a zoo in New York City, but unfortunately for Kathleen, the ID tag had been damaged in the waters around Cuba and would now direct the zoo officials to send her back to Sydney instead. Oh technology!

Meanwhile, strange things were beginning to happen all around the world due to the freezing over of Hell. Such occurrences were taken by many religious extremists to mark the End of the World and the time of the last Holy Cleansing of whatever. Either that or nuclear waste had again been dumped into the harbor and everyone was having a mass hallucination. It's been so hard to tell! Either way, the less intellectual citizens of Earth had begun to arm themselves just in case.

Meanwhile, Agent Sekurit had begun to come out of his sleep while Zev hid in a broom closet to hide from Nurse Lorraine. Ziv was alone and just now coming to, only to find a stranger standing above his bed with a menacing look... Then he looks toward the closet...It's Batman! and he brought the salsa for the closet party Zev was having and he invited a Realtor because...

**To Be Continued...**

Yay for feedback givers!

**Trivia for Episode Seven**: written by Me then Danny, Jessica still abstaining at this point.

-References made to Frozen Over and The Ancient Ones.

-This chapter marks the last appearance of Batman and began my determination to no longer allow any famous people/copyrighted characters without approval. Elmo's days are marked.


	8. Rampage

**Title**: Refers to Mrs. Chin

Episode Eight

"**Rampage"**

'oh wait, still on the drugs,' Ziv realized and leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes, blissfully unaware of the sinister Agent entering the room with a massive needle filled with a strong sedative.

Meanwhile, Xar's mother, who had escaped from prison, was still with her son. They had just arrived back at the house, Xar was attempting to recall where his children were, when Gramma came across the body of Vala. Assuming her son had killed his wife, Gramma felt a surge of pride and immediately set about the task of disposing of the evidence and possibly implicating someone else with the heinous crime. She smiled wickedly; she knew just who to frame.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Chin was suffering from withdrawal and feeling a slight bit insane and a lot bit homicidal, and what luck, as an FBI agent, she had access to really freaking big weapons, like the tank she was currently breaking into. She paid no attention to the noisy people in uniform and put the tank in gear, heading for the central district of Miami...

which led her to be bombed by stealth bombers but didn't affect her in any way because she had a bullet proof tank. and she is off to the back alley to buy crack and stop her cravings but one she takes that first puff she will feel all good inside but once she steps out of the tank she holding the thing of crack she will be shot to death. so she decides to not get out of the tank. but later she does anyway to find nothing but little plastic soldiers.

Elmo's mother said it's way passed his bedtime so Elmo returns to Elmo's world.

**To Be Continued...**

Reviews? Requests? Comments? Criticisms? Snide remarks?

**Trivia/Spoilers**: Gramma's past as a serial killer is expanded upon. It's interesting since there was no actual crime, Vala killed herself. Although it seems Xar did not report it. Hmm.

-A timeline of events will soon be available on the website page for the Round Robins, FYI.

-This episode is the only substantial appearance of Mrs. Chin, sadly enough.

-Danny attempts to save Elmo a bit here. Alas...


	9. Collision Boom 3

**Title**: refers to many different parts of the story converging at once, as well as continuing the title pattern established in TLT, when it comes to explosions mentioned in the story the title has "Boom" within it. This was the Third Boom to occur in the universe, hence the 3.

Episode Nine

"**Collision Boom 3"**

Meanwhile, Helloweez was doing about 78 in a 5 zone, largely because Elmo's snowboard was no help in controlling her speed and she really didn't mean to run those 7 red lights and start a rather dangerous high speed chase and if only the stupid board would hit the brakes and little more due to the oncoming hospital.

Zev could hear sirens from his closet hiding place and poked his head out to find the coast was for the most part clear. Wearing his makeshift shirt of a garbage bag and medical tape, he sneakily made his way back to Ziv's room, only to find it empty! Running in, he found a largely empty hypodermic needle. Zev felt that familiar ball of rage building inside him as he realized that his beloved twin had been taken!

Meanwhile, yet again, Gramma was busy cleaning the carpet while APB's were screaming around town regarding a high speed chase that possibly involved the infamous serial killer Xada Bowtani, aka Gramma! However all this was not even registered by Xar who was halfway through a bottle of whiskey after finding a suicide note left by Vala that told him that Zev and Ziv, his beloved twins, were not actually his children! He wondered where his other child, the disappointing Tenson, was at that very moment.

When all of a sudden Xbie his year older sister appeared. but she wasn't in a normal human body. she was just kinda there and red and floating. Tenson thought she was from Hell but then remembered that Hell froze over ...

too bad for...

Elmo because Elmo was helping his mother tenderize some stew meat for dinner when he commented, "Mother, I had some hospital meat and it tastes different than ours does. what kind of meat is this?" at that moment, Elmo's mother turned and threw a knife

was inspired to create her own art studio using

(This part of the story was censored for your saneness. Thank you)

Anyway that night the stew tasted strangely of Elmo. wonder why?

Anyway, over at the hospital and all over the world, a voice could be heard. and the voice says, "Attention citizens of Earth. we are the Ancient Ones. We need to rebuild our empire. you are unclean and we have to cleanse you, so goodbye."

"5 4 3 2 1"

BOOM!

**To Be Continued...**

Reviews? Requests? Comments? Criticisms? Snide remarks?

**Trivia**: This chapter expands upon the Bowtani family, naming Xada and informing about Ziv and Zev. I hadn't realized Xbie was a sister until Danny mentioned it following.

-Danny's part is on Xbie and Tenson and seems nonlinear, as is typical of Danny's parts.

-Jessica rejoins us here and attempted to end this story for good. She succeeds in offing Elmo finally. I was informed of the non-censored version of what happened to Elmo. It will remain censored here.

-This is the only appearance of the Ancient Ones in American Boys to date.


	10. Penguin on a Mission

**Title**: refers to Pendleton

Episode Ten

"**Penguin on a Mission"**

Meanwhile, Pendleton was reemerging onto the streets of Miami, this time with an AK-47 and various other battle-type weapons. The word had arrived, directly from the great one Herself, that the end of the Earth was possibly coming, all agents were to move to Alert Level Omega. Pendleton and the others had long feared this day would come. So as he came onto the beaches of Miami, Pendleton was set with his mission: Find and retrieve the Holy Alien-Born Twins, Ziv and Zev!

Ziv was, at that moment, bound and gagged and drugged in the back of an unmarked black-ops chopper on the way to Area 51.

Zev was now trying to escape from the crazed chaos of the panicked hospital. Apparently a Mercedes had been driven right into the ER by an escaped felon. Zev found that his near nudity was no longer so much an issue as he was pulled along by one of the orderlies towards the emergency exit, which didn't reassure him since this particular orderly seemed determined to lead Zev around by the hand firmly attached to his rear end.

Osama Sr sat on the beach, alone with his boomerang, next to the abused, mutilated, incredibly squished body of Alejandro the crab. He was startled by a loud screech from behind him. He turned to see cracked-up Mrs. Chin with a large bazooka, about to blow his head clean off, but she didn't, because other shots rang out and she slumped to the sand dead, revealing Pendleton, with a gun, leading an army of penguins along the beach. He walked over to Osama. "She has decreed. The War has Started. You must come with us."

Meanwhile, Xar was passed out in the kitchen and Xada was trying to drag Vala's body out to the family SUV.

And at the hospital, Helloweez escaped from the fiery rubble of the lobby and went off to find Zev and give him his favorite Underdog t-shirt. She felt a sense of urgency. Her hamster sense was tingling.

**To Be Continued...**

Reviews? Requests? Comments? Criticisms? Snide remarks?

Trivia: Thus begins my sole writing of this story. Jessica and Danny have stopped.

-Ziv and Zev are revealed to be Alien Hybrids.

-reference is made to SHE, the mysterious character from TLT, so far one of the only characters to be mentioned in all three stories, along with Francoise, Osama Junior and The Ancient Ones.

-Osama did kill Alejandro. And I believe any mention of his boomerang stops at this point. Whatever happened to his t-shirt vision?

-The Army of Penguins first appears. These are Killer Penguins (credit to Hailey Witt).


	11. Dropping Eaves

**Title**: refers to the amount of eavesdropping that occurs in this episode.

Episode Eleven

"**Dropping Eaves"**

Ziv awoke to a loud noise and a bizarre jostling. Still largely out of it he found himself being rolled along on a gurney on what seemed to be a military air tarmac or whatever. He couldn't really tell, he was still feeling out of it and sedated but he could make out two figures talking.

"Agent Sekurit, I see you have returned with only half your quarry."

"We have people tracking down the other twin as we speak, sir. He should be within our custody by nightfall," Sekurit replied.

"He had better be. Take the boy to Bunker 19." Ziv zoned out as he felt himself drift back into sedation, his last thoughts drifting to Zev.

Meanwhile, outside the hospital...

Zev sat next to the squad cars, in the rear of one of the ambulances, now having a brand spanking new t-shirt on albeit a rather small one (He began to believe that their had to be some kind of conspiracy going on), recovering from the apparent attack on the hospital. He shook himself out of his daze and zoned in right as the officer next to him reported back to his chief.

"No sign of the fugitive Xada Bowtani anywhere on the premises. Only a small hamster with a t-shirt."

Zev was in shock, he peaked around the corner to see the officer holding a small disgruntled hamster in his hands. Helloweez was in custody!

Meanwhile...

Xar walked out into the backyard, wincing in pain due to the extreme nature of his hangover. He was still unaware of the whereabouts of any of his four children and now his mother had gone missing as well. He stood by the back fence in wonder when a loud shrill cry ripped through the air. Snowball the Cat was attacking!

**To Be Continued...**

Reviews? Requests? Comments? Criticisms? Snide remarks?

**Trivia/Spoilers:** Ziv overhears Sekurit speaking with the General, who won't appear for another 15 episodes I believe.

-Zev may be caught in the large Gay conspiracy mentioned in TLT (in regards to Pizoku). Homosexuality is prevelant in the two earth-based stories. Deal with it.

-The poor police are so abused in these stories. At least they seem relatively competent in this chapter. I have nothing against law enforcement officers, they just seem to be written this way. Well, at least written vaguely.

-The Return of Snowball! After being briefly mentioned as violent in Episode 1, I had to bring the cat back. It's gender is up for question however.


	12. Animal Force

**Title**: refers to Snowball and Pendleton.

Episode Twelve

"**Animal Force"**

Xar flailed about on the ground trying to knock off the crazy fluffy white beast that had attached itself to his head. "Listen here, punk," came a growl in his ear. "Things are going down. Big things and I got places to be. How fast can you drive?"

Meanwhile, Helloweez found herself in a shoe box of a kind in the back of the squad car, waiting to be taken to god knows where they took Hamsters. She was already plotting her most daring escape when the lid of the box was lifted. Helloweez looked up to find Zev looking down at her!

"Joy!" she squeaked and jumped up into his waiting hands. "I received your message and brought you a t-shirt only driving is harder than I thought it would be and that stupid skateboard really didn't help a damn thing so I may have accidentally broken a few laws and crashed into the hospital and I guess your Gramma has escaped from prison."

"So I hear," Zev said, touched his little friend went through all that accidentally illegal trouble to help him. He was going to have to get her a better Hamster cage. "So, where is my father?"

Helloweez was about to answer when loud cries of astonishment called out in the air. Zev walked around to the street where a large group of bystanders had already gathered and were staring off towards the end of the road. There, marching towards them, was a massive sea of black and white sweeping fast towards them. People around them turned and ran, but Zev stood in morbid curiosity as the mass got closer until finally, in front of him, stood Pendleton and Osama Senior. "You are Zev Bowtani and Helloweez the Ninja, are you not?" Pendleton asked.

"Yes," Zev answered slowly and suspiciously.

"You are in grave danger. You must come with us," Pendleton said and he and Osama began to push Zev along.

"Wait! Go where?" Zev cried out. He couldn't go. His brother was missing, his gramma was an escaped felon, and the rest of his family was completely MIA.

"New York City. **She** has demanded your presence."

**To Be Continued...**

Reviews? Requests? Comments? Criticisms? Snide remarks?

**Trivia/Spoilers:** Helloweez is the cutest thing ever. A ninja hamster. I mean really.

-Zev and Helloweez join Osama and Pendleton here. The Osama/Pendleton dynamic becomes more fun towards the end of the Season.

-Another mention of SHE, who apparently can be found in New York City.


	13. Plan B

**Title**: refers to Xada and Kathleen

Episode Thirteen

"**Plan B"**

Meanwhile, Xada was driving into the Everglades and to an old and familiar dumping grounds in order to get rid of the body of Vala. She was certain that the local alligators and sharks would be more than enough to take care of things, and if not, well than there was always Plan B

At that moment, on the other side of the world, Kathleen was just now coming to. She opened her eyes and found that she apparently hadn't been brought to New York City as she had hoped, but was back in the place that she had hoped never to see again. She had been returned to her home of Sydney and was now back in her old zoo pen. Realizing that her original plan had to be scrapped, Kathleen quickly began the process of plotting. She had escaped once before and was confident that she could do it again, but this time was different. This time, there was a War to be waged and if Earth was to triumph, they would need all the help they could get.

Elsewhere, in Miami, the penguins began to march on the Bus Depot. Zev was a little bit stunned as not much had been explained to him, but from what he could tell, he was somehow important to this "She" and therefore he and Helloweez were now under penguin protection. They now stood with Osama waiting for Pendleton to return from somewhere.

"This has to be the strangest 24 hours of my life," Zev said as he stood in the parking lot watching the endless mob of penguins commandeer bus after bus.

"I would count on it getting stranger before the night is over," Osama quipped, holding his boomerang tightly. He couldn't help but spare a thought for his son and former flame Francoise, whose charred bodies he believed were still back in Nungkhan. He could see them enjoying the hell out of this sight and felt strangely grieved that they weren't there.

All this was knocked out of his mind as Helloweez let out a squeal of delight. Pendleton pulled up in front of the three in a red Mustang Convertible. "All for New York City, hop on board!"

The darkness had begun to fade and his senses were returning. Blinking back the harsh light, Ziv woke up, naked.

**To Be Continued...**

Reviews? Requests? Comments? Criticisms? Snide remarks?

Trivia/Spoilers: Osama thinks about Francoise the Penguin and his son, Osama bin Goaten Junior, who are not actually dead but starring in Spaced Cadets along with Bugsy the Psycho Cat. Funny how he doesn't think about his fiancee, Pierrina.

-Nungkhan is the name of the village in Tibet that was blown up by the Ancient Ones.

-Zev establishes that at least 24 hours worth of action has occurred so far.

-more abuse of Ziv occurs. It's a theme. It gets explained. Sort of. Eventually.


	14. Exodus part 1: Patterns of NonMigration

Title: Refers to the various journeys of various characters, in specific mention in connection with Kathleen. Also refers to the penguins moving en masse in a non migratory way.

Episode Fourteen

"**Exodus part 1: Patterns of Non-Migration**"

Ziv was alone. He was in a large white room on another gurney with various machine monitoring his various vitals. There was a large wall of glass on one side and many scientist types were out there observing. Ziv was naked.

Feeling completely exposed, violated and self conscious, Ziv desperately searched for something to cover himself up with but found only the blanket on his bed. All his clothes were gone. Zev was gone. Suddenly he felt extremely alone. And Not Safe.

He started when a man walked in through a door in the wall across from his bed. "Hello Mr. Bowtani. Welcome to Area 51."

Meanwhile, all over the planet, countries and governments and citizens of the world were stunned by what appeared to be a massive migration of penguins, all moving up from various southern realms and heading towards what seemed to be the Northeast area of USA. Zoos were reporting the mass disappearances of their penguins through means unknown to the keepers. Travelers of all kinds reporting seeing Cars, Buses, Trains, even plane loads of penguins all moving North, all heavily armed, which was the primary worry of most nations and scientific organizations. Perhaps Humanity's time as the dominant species on the planet was coming to an end. It was clear to most, that Humanity would not go quietly. Whatever the penguins had planned, the United States Military was preparing to counter with the most forceful of force.

Back in the Zoo in Sydney, Kathleen had begun to organize. She and a few others had already managed to sneak out of their cages and make their way to the Antarctic exhibits where rumor had it, The Exodus had begun. She found Tenody the Penguin at the access point waiting for them.

"What is the news?" Kathleen asked her old friend and army buddy.

"She has called for global organization. Her orders for us are to seize the zoo," Tenody told the small group who gasped in shock.

"How are we to do that?" cried Garrett the Wombat. All the small creatures murmured to themselves as Kathleen made her decision.

"Get me a crowbar, some rope, a chainsaw, and a sedative," she commanded the others.

They gasped again. "You can't mean..."

"Yes, I mean. We must release Kuong and Atrax."

**To Be Continued...**

Reviews? Requests? Comments? Criticisms? Snide remarks?

Trivia/Spoilers: Area 51 becomes a more prominent part of the story here. It will stick around for a while, just wait for Season 2.

-Again, disclaimer, I don't dislike the military, I am more poking fun at humanity's tendency in general to assume the worst. They prepare to go on the defensive against the penguins when the penguins are more concerned with saving the planet. Events at Area 51 do little to ease Humanity's concern.

-Kathleen and Tenody were in an army together. Not sure which one yet.

-Tenody is taken from the scientific name for Emperor Penguin. Look it up yourselves.

-Garrett is a member of the same Youth Group as Kathleen, Jessica, and Danny. As well as others. It has become the goal to feature each current member within one of these three stories.

-Kathleen's demand is a bit of a joke to my friend Gen. I jokingly offered to kidnap the character Ronon Dex from "Stargate: Atlantis" for her and told her I required the previous list of objects. The exact usage of these objects remain unknown, although the chainsaw is reportedly for the ice.

(In actuality I had meant to say handcuffs, but somehow I said chainsaw instead. I don't want to know what Freud would think.)

-Kuong and Atrax are first mentioned here. We don't learn who they are until later, although the name Atrax is a clue.


	15. Exodus part 2: Light in the Sky

Title: refers to what occurs to Xada at the end.

Episode Fifteen

"**Exodus part 2: Light in the Sky"**

Ziv stared at the man before him in utter disbelief. His story just could not be true. "What?"

"I said, we have reason to believe that you and your twin brother are alien hybrids bred for a specific purpose by an alien force. Since we have no clue at all about anything remotely alien and as to what their motives might be, we have to assume that it has something to do with invasion and the destruction of mankind. So you have been brought here to be studied in hopes of somehow discovering a way to stop the impending Armageddon and save our species from the alien invaders," the man said with an annoying grin.

Ziv stared at him blankly. "I'm still on drugs, aren't I?"

"Well yes, but that's completely irrelevant. Just lean back and relax, you'll be here for a while," the man said while looking at his little clipboard of science. "Let's see, our first experiment is with electric shocks . . ."

"Are we there yet?" Osama asked again.

"We're in Georgia. We still have South Carolina, North Carolina, Virgina, DC, Maryland, Delaware, and New Jersey to go through before we even reach the state of New York. So I would say, No, we aren't there yet," Zev bitched. He was hungry and his blood sugar was low so he was getting bitchy grouchy snappish. In the back seat next to him was Osama, still clutching his boomerang.

In the front, Helloweez was in heaven with Pendleton at the wheel and his two assistant penguins, Binky and Hailey, were working the gas and the brakes. "Faster, Faster!" Helloweez squealed, having developed a need for speed during her disastrous encounter in the Mercedes.

"Anyone for peaches?" Pendleton called to the back as the approached an orchard. Zev groaned and slumped in his seat. Only 6 more states to go.

It was raining in the Everglades and Xada was having trouble seeing. The road was in front of her somewhere she was sure of it. Just exactly where was the problem.

Suddenly, she was blinded by a bright light, only not lightning because it stayed. The car stalled. A strange hum filled the air. The SUV began to rise up...

**To Be Continued...**

Reviews? Requests? Comments? Criticisms? Snide remarks?

Trivia/Spoilers: Ziv learns he is an alien hybrid in this chapter.

-Riffs at secret government experiments are made here. Again I make fun of humanity's tendency to assume the worst. Sorry, but it's true.

-You do realize it only takes 2 days to get from Miami to New York City, right? That's if you stop on the way.

-the final mention of Osama's boomerang, I think. Will it return? Do you want it too?

-a small Top Gun reference regarding Helloweez.

-Binky is a small beanie baby that my sister got before the fad hit. I named it that for reasons that I don't recall. Hailey is named for Hailey Witt, the creator of the Killer Penguins.

-So the Bowtani's owned an SUV and a Mercedes-Benz, as well as another vehicle used by Xar. Wonder what his job was?


	16. Exodus part 3: Requiem for Snowball

Title: may not be accurately used, requiem is a memorial type song and Snowball is still alive, so hmm. Something about it works for me though and I like it.

Episode Sixteen

"**Exodus part 3: Requiem for Snowball"**

Xar was quite unnerved. What with being somewhat held captive by a white fluffy kitten that was making him drive to an abandoned warehouse in the swamp for reasons he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know.

"Here!" Snowball commanded, forcing Xar to pull up alongside it. "Now, get out of the car and follow!"

"But..." Xar really didn't want to.

"No buts! You will see!" Snowball pushed Xar out of the car and bounded towards the building's door. Letting out a loud shriek of a war cry, Snowball leaped up and burst through the door.

Xar peaked in behind him and gasped. It was a secret laboratory! Filled with tubes and animals, and Tenson?

"Snowball!" A crazy looking scientist man with psychotic Einstein hair gaped at the cat.

"That's right, Nardner, I'm back! And you are screwed! Yaaah!" Snowball pounced...

"Is there an actual plan here?" Zev asked from the back as the penguins somehow managed to coordinate gassing up the car, somewhere in North Carolina.

"We go to New York City," Pendleton replied, holding the nozzle in place.

"Yes, and then what?" Zev asked, watching Helloweez and Osama out of the corner of his eye as the pushed a gigantic cart of food towards the car.

"She will tell us what," Pendleton said firmly. Zev sighed. Who the hell was She?

Kathleen stood before her small force with Tenody by her side. "Have all the supplies been obtained?"

"Yes, but I don't understand how they're supposed to work," Garrett replied.

"You'll figure it out. Now, the first step is free Kuong and Atrax. Garrett the Wombat," Kathleen indicated to the somewhat unsure little animal. "You will take Durc the Emu and Mary the Koala to assist you. Take the crowbar and free Atrax."

"But the crazy spider will try and kill us!" Durc gasped.

"Yes, that's when you start running. Now, Tenody will need the chainsaw, the rope and the sedative to free Kuong, and the rest of us will help her, understood?" Kathleen asked her minions.

"Why exactly are we freeing Atrax the Funnel Web and Kuong the Crocodile? How will that help us seize the zoo?" Tenody asked.

"People will be too busy running about screaming now, won't they? They won't notice when we begin Step Two." Kathleen smiled to herself. Garrett gulped. Step two?

**To Be Continued...**

Reviews? Requests? Comments? Criticisms? Snide remarks?

Trivia/Spoilers: Snowball is a strong and rather violent little beast, isn't it?

-Nardner appears for the first time since his mention in episode one.

-Xar and Tenson are reunited and in together for the first time in the story.

-more mentions of She. Fun images of three penguins gassing up a car and a hamster and a goat with a shopping cart.

-Durc and Mary are also members of the Youth Group. Durc is really tall and slim. Mary is cuddly and sweet (even if koala's really aren't) and Garrett the Wombat justs sounds fun to say.

-Atrax is revealed to be a Funnel Web Spider, a_trax robustus_. Feel free to look that up

-Kuong is also revealed as a crocodile.


	17. Exodus part 4: Monumentous

Title: refers to the monuments in Washington, DC.

Episode Seventeen

"**Exodus part 4: Monumentous"**

Xar could not help but feel relieved. He had found his oldest, albeit most disappointing, child, Tenson. Unfortunately Tenson had been found strapped to a table in the strange laboratory of Doctor Nardner, who know was cowering behind a desk with a shotgun as Snowball freaked out.

"Tenson, what are you doing here?" Xar asked as he managed to make it over to his son and work on the bindings.

"I was kidnapped by giant water balloons!" Tenson said. Xar looked at him in disbelief but decided to drop it for now. With the way things had been going over the past few days he supposed that anything could really be possible.

"Where is your sister, Xbie, and your brothers, Zev and Ziv?" Xar asked, trying not to choke on upon mentioning Zev and Ziv, the children who weren't actually his.

"I do not know," Tenson wailed. "Where is Mom?"

Xar considered how he wanted to phrase that answer but before he could they were startled by Snowball, who had managed to get a hold of some of Nardner's top secret radioactive dangerous chemicals and was now in the process of throwing them at him.

"NO! IT BURNS! IT MUTATES! OH THE HUMANITY! OH SPIT!" Nardner screamed in utter pain and agony as his skin melted and boiled and bubbled and turned pink and green and off white and finally into a puff of gaseous dust. All that was left of Professor Nardner, was a strange little pile of gooish slime on the floor.

Snowball turned to the other two. "We must leave now, before the Others return."

Meanwhile, in Washington, DC. Zev sat by himself near the Vietnam Memorial. Pendleton and the penguins had gone to do reconnaissance work and see if they could find out what the United States Government was aware of regarding the current state of the world. Zev secretly guessed "not much" but he figured the others already knew that. Helloweez and Osama were currently off in a desperate search for souvenirs to buy in order to document that which was turning into the very strangest week in Zev's life. Yet, through all of this, his thoughts continued to return to his poor missing sibling, Ziv, the abducted by who knows.

Lost in thought Zev started to walk away when he was grabbed from behind and surrounded by a group of large men. "Zev Bowtani, We are the FBI. You will be coming with us."

**To Be Continued...**

Reviews? Requests? Comments? Criticisms? Snide remarks?

Trivia/Spoilers: poor Tenson, we aren't sure why he is so disappointing.

-Snowball kills Nardner. Quite gruesomely.

-The first mention of the Others occurs here.

-Helloweez and Osama seem to have established a nice friendship, starting in the previous episode and continued here.

-Zev's thoughts are still with his twin brother. Those identical twins!


	18. Seized part 1: Twin One, Twin Two

Title: refers to the fact that Ziv and Zev are both now in custody.

Episode Eighteen

"**Seized part 1: Twin One, Twin Two"**

Ziv lay on the gurney, completely aching all over his poor abused body. He had been poked, prodded, shocked, centrifuged, bent, twisted, and a whole variety of other adjectives that apply to things one can do to the human body. Needless to say, Ziv was not a happy boy.

As he lay on his bunk trying to recover, strange sounds in the corridor stirred him to consciousness. He glanced over to look at the large glass window just in time to see the Annoying Smiling Scientist crash through it onto the floor next to his gurney.

"Well, that's one way to do it." Ziv looked up at the source of this new voice to find a boy, not too much older than him, dressed all in black, jumping through the broken pane and into the room.

"Who are you?" Ziv asked as the boy came over to his side and immediately started disconnecting him from the machines.

"Luke Skywalker, I'm here to rescue you," The Dark Boy cracked with a wicked grin.

"No, really," Ziv said flatly

"Does it really matter at the moment, I'm getting you out, here, put this on." The boy handed him some clothing.

"Not so fast." Ziv and the Boy turned to the doorway to find Agent Sekurit there with a gun. "He's not going anywhere."

Zev sat in a chair in a dimly lit room, drumming his finger along the table in front of him. Across from him sat an Agent of the esteemed FBI, behind him the one way glass window. Zev, was under interrogation.

"So, Mr. Bowtani, do you understand why it is you have been brought here?" the Agent asked.

"Where do you want me to start? At the part where Cher shot my brother in the ass? The part where my felon Gramma escaped from prison? The part where my brother has been kidnapped? The part where my hamster drove my dad's Mercedes into the hospital ER? Or the part where I'm traveling with penguins to New York to meet Her?" Zev cocked his head to gage the reaction of the Agent across from him. The Agent sat staring blank faced. "Yeah, this is going to be fun." Zev sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Taken? What do you mean by taken? Taken by who?" Helloweez demanded.

"The FBI, apparently. Why, we're still trying to determine that," Pendleton answered.

"Determine faster!" Helloweez screeched.

"How do we get him back?" Osama asked.

Pendleton gestured to the other two. "Follow me."

"Where?" Helloweez demanded.

"We have a phone call to make."

**To Be Continued...**

Reviews? Requests? Comments? Criticisms? Snide remarks?

Trivia/Spoilers: Ziv has been treated like a science specimen, how most would expect humans to do with the aliens, at least according to all the old tv shows and movies and such.

-The Boy is the Agent 636 mentioned in The Love Triangle, "Poofs"

-The Boys quotes "Star Wars: Episode Four" but I'm sure most people know that.

-Zev gives an extremely basic summary of events so far, mostly connected to him.

-Helloweez shows her protective streak of Zev


	19. Seized p2: Exercise Your Interrogative

Title: refers to the interrogation of Zev, and the many questions between Xar and Snowball.

Episode Nineteen

"**Seized part 2: Exercise Your Interrogative"**

"You shot him!" Ziv was stunned.

"Yes, that has been established." The Boy said, pulling Ziv along behind him through the corridors of Area 51.

"You killed him!" Ziv said firmly.

"What, that's a crime?" The Boy peaked around the corner.

"Yes! It is!" Ziv cried out.

"Oh, well, do you really care?" the Boy asked, turning to pin Ziv to the wall as soldiers ran past them in the corridor adjoining. "Or maybe you enjoyed getting probed?" The Boy looked him with a leer.

Ziv gulped. "I was on drugs."

The Boy grinned. "This way."

"I told you, I don't know who She is, what They want, or Why this is happening, and could we please use more details in these questions otherwise I'm just not gonna be able to help you at all," Zev complained.

"That would be most unfortunate," the Agent said. Zev glared at him. "Why are penguins all over the world moving on our country?"

"Because they're planning to fight the aliens that plan on invading since Elmo froze over Hell," Zev said dryly.

"This isn't the time for jokes," The Agent responded sternly. Zev let his head drop forward onto the table. "Start again, from the beginning, and this time no jokes, no lies, no Cher. Tell us where to find this Osama bin Goaten."

"What exactly is going on?" Xar demanded of Snowball as they drove aimlessly in the swamps.

"Right now, we must travel South, make our way back to Miami, and go into hiding," Snowball said firmly.

"Hiding? From who?" Xar was confused.

"From the Others," Snowball said darkly. Tenson whimpered from the back seat.

"What others? What is going on? What did they want with my son?" Xar said loudly.

"They said I wasn't the One, not the right One," Tenson murmured.

"Look out!" Snowball screeched. Xar slammed on the breaks and came to a sudden halt.

There in the road before them, of the red glow and stolen brain, was Xbie Bowtani.

"Where is Ziv?" was all she said. Xar and Snowball exchanged worried glances. Tenson groaned from the floor.

**To Be Continued**

Trivia/Spoilers: This chapter begins the homo insinuations regarding Ziv and The Boy. The Boy is less subtle.

-More hell for Zev with the FBI. Would you believe his story?

-More mentioning of the Others and a bit more of a clarification as to what they want.


	20. Seized part 3: Small in Stature,

Title: largely refers to Atrax

Episode Twenty

"**Seized part 3: Small in Stature, but Surprisingly Dangerous"**

"Quick, in here!" The Boy directed Ziv to a door in a dead end corridor.

Ziv stared at the door. "Isn't this a broom closet?" He asked, brow furrowed. "Why are we hiding in a broom closet?"

"We aren't hiding in it," the Boy answered, looking back over his shoulder.

"Then why do you want me to go in the closet?" Ziv asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Maybe I want you to go in the closet so I can molest you," The Boy waggled his eyebrows at the horrified (yes, horrified, that's what it was, not aroused, nope) Ziv.

"I'm not gay!" Ziv spluttered rather unconvincingly.

"Who cares, no time, move!" the Boy said as loud footsteps approached. Ziv lost his balance as he was violently pushed into the closet and the door slammed shut behind them.

Ziv was about to complain when he was blinded by a bright flash of light and deafened by a loud clap of thunder.

Next thing he knew, Ziv was on the floor looking up at a small rabbit in blue floral pajamas. "Greetings Ziv Bowtani. I am She."

"The country frowns on terrorism, son. Do you really want to be sent to Gitmo?" The Agent asked.

"I don't want to be sent anywhere!" Zev said exasperated with the whole situation. "I never asked to be taken to New York by penguins! I don't want to meet Her! I just want to find my brother and go home!"

"Well we can't help you if you don't help us," the Agent stated.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that? You keep asking stupid questions and then you get mad when I give you the answers. If you're that lame about everything else, it's no wonder the country is so screwed and the penguins will probably be able to take over if they want to," Ziv ranted. Then cringed. "That probably didn't help."

"Would you hurry it up!" Osama grunted as Pendleton stood on his shoulders to reach the pay phone.

"Who are you talking to? How can they help? Is it the President? Call the President! Or the Attorney General! Or better yet, call Oprah!" Helloweez suggested from the top of the phone booth.

"Will you two, shh!" Pendleton hissed as he attempted to listen to instructions. "Understood." He hung up the phone and hopped down.

"Well? What are we going to do?" Helloweez asked urgently.

"Wait for the explosion," Pendleton said and waddled back to the car.

Osama and Helloweez gaped after him. "I don't like the sound of this plan."

"Come no closer or the wombat gets it!" Hissed the small voice as Kathleen and Tenody stood in place in shock.

"Would you get her off my head!" Garrett screeched frantically.

"Patience is a virtue," said the silky voice of Atrax the Funnel-Web from her perch on Garrett's forehead. "Now, state your intentions."

"We need your help in order to get the keys from the Director's office," Kathleen explained.

"Why do we need these keys?" Atrax asked.

"We need them in order to access the Underground," Kathleen told the small spider.

"Why do we want to do that?" Atrax asked intrigued.

"While Kuong distracts the humans, the rest of us are going," Tenody explained.

"Where?" Atrax demanded.

"The Outpost," Kathleen stated firmly. "Do whatever it takes, just get the keys." Atrax smiled. This would be fun.

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia/Spoilers: Is Ziv actually gay? Hmm. The Boy is. Will we ever learn his name?

-The Broom Closet deal is taken from the TV series Sabrina, the Teenage Witch.

-We meet She, for the first time with a description of her appearance. Her name has yet to be clearly stated, but it has been said in The Love Triangle.

-Oprah probably would have more power.

-I'm not sure why they need the keys to access the Underground. Again with the tunnels.

-'Patience is a virtue' comes from the recent version of The Mummy


	21. Seized part 4: Booms of Liberation

Title: refers to Zev being freed

Episode Twenty-One

"**Seized part 4: Booms of Liberation"**

Once again, Zev found himself being ushered out of yet another building and onto the streets due to some oddly catastrophic event. This time, it seemed that a dumpster had blown its top in the alley nearby, prompting an entire evacuation of the area and a potential lock down of DC and all means of exit transportation. Somehow, Zev couldn't help but wonder what his hamster had done this time.

He finally stopped a few blocks away, along with another large crowd of people. He noticed that his FBI escorts seemed to have gone off elsewhere, but a part of him thought it probably wouldn't help matters if he just disappeared on them and they noticed later and somehow decided to connect him to the explosion even though something in the back of his mind told him he may have been the cause. It was all far too much to think about and he felt a headache beginning to form.

He leaned against a doorway to rest when he felt himself being pulled backwards and before he could react, he was dragged inside the dark building by unknown assailants, who were suddenly perfectly known as he looked up from his new position on the floor to see the smug faces of Helloweez, Osama and Pendleton looking down at him. "See, I told you it would work," Pendleton said cheerily to the others. "It may prove difficult to leave by car now. We shall have to find another way out of the city."

"Do I want to know what just happened?" Zev asked.

"Probably not, but you're away, so that's a bonus," Osama said lightly, patting him on the shoulder. Helloweez just jumped on his head and squealed in hamster delight. Zev sighed. Yep, this wasn't going to help at all.

Meanwhile, at the Zoo...

"Has the path been cleared?" Kathleen asked Tenody over the walkie talkie.

"Yes, Kuong and the other crocs have proved to be quite efficient in clearing things out," came Tenody's response.

"So then it should be safe to begin moving. Organize the evacuation units." Kathleen turned to Garrett and Mary. "Begin releasing the others."

"What about Atrax? She hasn't returned with the keys yet," Garrett pointed out.

"I think we may have bigger problems," Mary said, listening intently with her large koala ears.

"What do you hear?" Kathleen asked.

"Sirens."

"Where is Ziv?"

Xbie stayed standing angrily in the road, not even seeming to react when Xar and Snowball got out of the car. Tenson remained huddled in fear in the backseat.

"Xbie, honey, we don't know where Ziv is, but why don't you get in the car and we can see if we can find some help," Xar said calm and placatingly but Xbie continued to stare menacingly.

"Do not listen to that creature, she is not your daughter!" Snowball explained. "She is Xbie possessed. Her brain has been taken and replaced with another more sinister one, a minion of the Others. She desires to harm you son, not help him." Snowball's fluffy cat hairs puffed up to extraordinary size.

"How do you know this?" Xar was confused and horrified. What did the world want with his family?

Xbie spoke again. "Bring us the Boy!"

"We will never give in to you, Impostor Xbie!" cried Snowball. "I will not let your harm Ziv or Zev, for they are my brothers!" Xar turned to look at the fluffy white cat in shock. "That's right! I Am Xbie! And I want my body back!"

Xar jumped back as once again, Snowball/Xbie pounced on the Impostor Xbie, who glowed red with vicious rage. The battle began

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia/Spoilers: So, Snowball is actually Xbie. Who saw that coming?

-Violence from Snowball as she fights her own body. Snowball the cat is still of an undetermined gender.

-The Others are no connected to Xbie as well.


	22. Xbie Must Die

Title: refers to the battle between Xbie and Snowball.

Episode Twenty-Two

"**Xbie Must Die"**

The Battle was horrific and extremely violent. Fur and Hair flew in all directions as Xar cowered behind the truck. Suddenly there was a loud whamming clang of skull on metal. Xar peaked over the hood to see the triumphant Snowball, perched on the obviously unconscious form of the Xbie.

"Is she dead?" Xar asked, not sure how to feel at the moment.

"No, merely comatose. We need it alive if I want to be switched back into my body," Snowball said, reminding Xar that apparently the white fluffy cat was actually his daughter.

"No, you should kill it, it's evil," Tenson whimpered from inside the truck.

"How do we do that?" Xar asked, standing up and checking on the quivering Tenson in the back seat.

"I've heard rumor of a place, in the Caribbean," Snowball said, pushing the body of Xbie onto the ground. "We must head South."

Meanwhile, in Sydney...

"What do you see?" Kathleen asked into the walkie talkie.

"Police," responded Mary. "With animal control. With overly gigantic tranquilizer guns."

"Well that screws things up," Tenody frowned. Stupid humans and their overreactions.

"Not really," Kathleen replies. "Come on down, Mary."

"What do you mean not really?" Tenody asked as Kathleen began to move.

"Meet me in the antarctic exhibit and I'll show you," Kathleen replied enigmatically.

Meanwhile, in D.C.

"That's a closet," Zev said, looking at the small enclosed space before him.

"You're very observant. Would you like a cookie now?" Pendleton cracked as Hailey and Binky hopped inside without a second thought.

"Shouldn't we be trying to escape before the FBI finds us?" Osama asked, not quite understanding the helpfulness of going into a closet.

"We are," Pendleton answered.

"We're at a closet. How do we escape in a closet?" Helloweez asked, quite disbelieving and impatient.

"Step inside and find out," Pendleton answered, getting quite annoyed.

"Into the closet?" Zev wasn't thrilled, not after his experience in the hospital. "I don't want to get in another closet. It feels like I just came out of one."

"Um..." The others stared at him blankly for a moment.

"Just push him in," Osama said. Helloweez complied.

"Hey!" Zev feel forward into the closet and the door slammed shut. There was a blinding flash of lightning followed by a deafening crash of thunder and then the door opened.

The small group peeked out to find themselves somewhere else completely. The penguins just waddled into the room like the whole ordeal was nothing, while Zev, Helloweez and Osama were a bit more tentative about it all. Zev was highly confused, and nearly fell on his face when Osama and Helloweez gasped and stopped. Zev looked up to see the source of their reaction.

"Zev?" before them stood Ziv.

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia/Spoilers: the plan was originally for Xbie to die in this episode, but that changed when I added in the Snowball/Xbie bit.

-The Caribbean enters into the story.

-Zev now gets the Gay Joke. Again with the closets.

-Ziv and Zev are reunited. This may not be as permanent as they hope.

-Just realized I need to figure out how old all these people are. Tenson is older then Ziv/Zev, and I think Xbie is older then Tenson.


	23. Gemini

Title: refers to Ziv and Zev

Episode Twenty-Three

"**Gemini"**

"I was worried sick about you! What happened to you?" Zev hugged his twin brother with an emotional ferocity.

"What happened to you?" Ziv asked back.

"You first," Zev said firmly, pulling back to look his brother in the eyes.

"I was taken to Area 51and put through tests by scientists who believe that we're alien hybrids," Ziv recounted. "That guy there rescued me and brought me here," He added, indicating the Boy who now stood by Helloweez. He waved.

"We're alien hybrids?" Zev was surprised.

"So everyone claims," Ziv said with a confused smile. "What about you?"

Zev took a deep breath. "Helloweez drove the Mercedes into the ER attempting to bring me a shirt and got the hospital evacuated, where Osama and Pendleton found us and said we had to come to New York City with them by order of She, which we did, although in DC there was a brief moment where I was taken by the FBI for questioning until something blew up and the others brought me here."

Ziv stared at him blankly. "We can't have normal lives."

The Boy gazed at them from across the room and smiled to himself. "Aren't they all sweet together again like that?"

Helloweez turned and glared at the Boy. "Stop picturing them naked."

"Good job, Agent 491 and accomplices. You have safely transported Zev Bowtani to the headquarters," He said with a smile.

"Yes, yes, wonderful and magical, moving on to your next mission," She said, quickly turning to the monitors.

"But, we just got here," Osama was surprised.

"Yes and now you're leaving again," She said simply.

"Where?" Pendleton asked, ready to accept his new mission.

"To Area 51," He said firmly. "Agent 636 observed something of great interest to us and we would like you to obtain it."

"And wipe out Area 51 while you're at it if you can," She added on with a smile.

Osama was in shock. "Oh gee, nothing too much, huh?"

Meanwhile, Xar was driving South, completely detached from the situation. His son was cowering in the back seat, the comatose body of his daughter was in the bed of the truck and her brain apparently had been transplanted into the violent white fluffy cat next to him. No, his life was not normal.

"Whatever happened to Gramma Xada?" Snowball/Xbie asked.

"I don't know, I woke up and she was gone. So was your mother," Xar answered.

"What would Gramma want with Mom's body?" Snowball wondered.

"Mom's body? She's dead?" Tenson cried from the back. The other two winced as they had forgotten he didn't know.

"What about Ziv and Zev? Where are they?" Xar asked.

"Last I saw, Ziv was being taken to the hospital and Zev was going with him, stop sign," Snowball pointed out. Xar thought for a moment. Well that answered the where the twins were question, now as to the why...

"She's moving! She's not dead!" Xar and Snowball jumped as Tenson screeched in the back. "She wants to kill me! She's going to kill me!" He freaked out. He kicked upon the back door and leaped out of the truck, taking off into the swamp.

"Tenson!" Xar cried after him.

"He takes after Mom's side doesn't he?" Snowball sighed, hopping out of the truck and going after Tenson.

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia/Spoilers: The first actual conversation between Ziv and Zev occurs here. Zev learns he's an alien hybrid.

-The Boy again displays his gayness.

-Pendleton is Agent 491, the boy is Agent 636

-Tenson learns that Vala killed herself in this chapter. This will be important later.


	24. Beware of Falling Grammas

Title: refers to Xada

Episode Twenty-Four

"**Beware of Falling Grammas"**

"Tenson! Get down from there!" Xar shouted. This really wasn't helping anything.

"She must be stopped!" Tenson cried out, clinging to the trunk of the tree he was currently up in. "She must be destroyed!"

"We really don't have time for this," Snowball/Xbie said impatiently. "Do you have an ax in the truck?"

Xar looked down at his daughter. "Why would I have an ax in the truck? Do I look like a lumberjack to you?"

But Snowball was distracted. "What's that sound?" The clear sound of something large falling was heard. Tenson looked up and screamed.

The SUV came crashing down onto the tree and tumbled down, somehow managing to land right side up just a few feet away from Xar and Snowball, who were thrown back by the impact. They propped themselves up just as a familiar figure emerged from the driver's side.

"Gramma?"

"Ziv and Zev Bowtani," She said. "You are being released into the custody of your cousin Tofu," she indicated to the boy standing outside the room. "If you are ever in any need of assistance, just call out for HUSH and we will be there."

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Zev asked, holding onto his twin's arm, making sure he didn't lose him again.

"You are the Gemini," She said simply.

"What does that mean?" Ziv asked, highly confused.

"We don't know yet. We're working on it," He said apologetically.

"How comforting," Zev said flatly.

"Lay low for now," She commanded and then dismissed them with a wave of her paw.

"And your application will be delivered to you shortly, Helloweez the Ninja," He said kindly.

"Joy!" Helloweez bounced on Zev's shoulder. Ziv and Zev exchanged looks.

Meanwhile, in Sydney...

"Are you sure this will work?" Tenody the Penguin asked, looking at the drain hole.

"I got out the first time, didn't I?" Kathleen the Platypus pointed out smugly.

"That was four years ago," Tenody reminded.

"What news of Atrax?" Kathleen asked as Garrett the Wombat and Mary the Koala walked in.

"Well, she was squished," Garrett replied, not feeling bad at all.

"Not too surprised by that," Kathleen cracked. "And the police? The animal control officers?"

"Busy with Kuong and his females," Garrett answered.


	25. Xada Returns

Title: refers to Xada, duh.

Episode Twenty-Five

"**Xada Returns"**

"Do you understand your mission?" Kathleen asked.

"Yes," nodded Pasqual the Parrot. "Once we are out, we'll immediately send word to HQ and to the Wise One of the Outback."

Kathleen smiled grimly. "Right then, open the hatch!" Mary pulled down hard and the hatch door opened wide letting loose the birds of the aviary.

"Do you think they'll make it?" Tenody asked. "They are a bit flighty."

"They're birds, what do you expect?" Garrett replied, to which Tenody whacked him one. But a loud clang surprised them all.

"Captain! Over here! I've got some!" Outside the door was a Police Officer, who just placed a giant lock over the door.

"Well, this puts a kink in things," Kathleen sighed.

"Tenson!" Xar shouted and ran around the tree in desperation.

Snowball the Cat (Xbie) was stunned. "Gramma?"

"That was bracing," Gramma Xada said, shaking herself off.

"You killed Tenson!" Xar yelled as he came back around the tree.

Xada waved her hand. "Oh pfft. He was a disappointing boy anyway."

"He was my son!" Xar was horrified and livid. "He was your grandson!"

"I have two more," Xada pointed out in a sweet voice.

"Not really!" Xar retorted.

"Can we please get on with the heading to the Caribbean?" Snowball asked, getting antsy. "I don't know how long I'm going to stay knocked out." She glanced towards the back of the truck.

"Why are you traveling with a talking cat?" Xada asked her son.

"Why are you falling from the sky?" Snowball retorted.

"I was abducted," Xada said defensively.

Snowball smirked darkly. "Join the club."

"What about Tenson?" Xar reminded the girls.

"The gators will take care of him," Snowball said grimly.

Xada snapped her fingers. "That reminds me. I have your wife's body in the back," she said and moved to the damaged back of the SUV. "I was going to dump here out here, so if you'd be so kind." Xar and Snowball reluctantly came over as Xada yanked over the door, only to gasp. "She's gone!"

Osama Senior stared in stupefied awe. "That's a lot of penguins." The massive flock before were all marching through the Portal as he and Pendleton looked on.

"Well this isn't a simple op," Pendleton pointed out.

"What exactly are we expected to do?" Osama asked.

"Take out Area 51," Pendleton replied.

Osama gave him an incredulous stare. "That's a secret military base, isn't it highly protected?"

"Yes, hence the lot of penguins," Pendleton said slowly.

Osama stared blankly at the penguins. "We're going to die, aren't we?"

"It will be a noble death for a great cause," Pendleton said seriously.

Osama looked at him. "You are psychotic."

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia/Spoilers: The Wise One of the Outback is a reference to my father, who in his capacity as Confirmation Teacher, somehow managed to end up with his confirmands referring to him as Wise One. He originally wanted his grandson to refer to him by this name. My sisters and I vetoed this with a vengeance.

-Xar says aloud that Ziv and Zev aren't his in this chapter (sort of)

-Xada informs that she was abducted by aliens, Snowball (Xbie) implies her abduction by the Others.

-the body of Vala goes missing.

-the penguin army returns.


	26. Season Finale! Secret Weapon

Title: refers to the many devices of the Penguin Army.

**Season Finale**

Episode Twenty-Six

"**Secret Weapon"**

"Is that it?" Osama looked down at the small military base in the middle of nowhere.

"That is it," replied Pendleton as he observed things in a command like fashion.

Osama frowned, confused. "It's smaller than I expected."

Pendleton rolled his eyes and put down his binoculars. "Most of the base is subterranean."

Osama nodded in understanding. "So how do we get in?"

"Through the door," Pendleton said.

Osama looked at him. "I was right," He decides. "You are insane."

"Sir!" Binky came running over, looking absurd with his large guns and military style accessories. "The military is aware of our arrival."

"Not surprising, they aren't incompetent. Just those in the nice houses in Washington are," Pendleton replied.

"How does that make this easier?" Osama was incredulous.

Pendleton turned to look at him face on. "You think this is a simple frontal assault? HUSH plans are never so simple." He leaned closer to the goat. "We have someone on the inside."

Meanwhile, inside the compound...

"How many are there Lieutenant?" The General stood in the command center of Area 51, reviewing the intelligence the young man had just brought him.

"Estimates put the number in the ten thousands, sir," The young lieutenant answered.

The General gazed grimly at the reconnaissance pictures. "Prepare for a ground assault."

"Yes, sir." The Lieutenant walked off. The General looked around the center at the various computer screens displaying the perimeter.

"General, Look!" cried a young woman nearby.

The General moved to look at the console to which she pointed and his jaw dropped in shock. "My God, what is the world coming to?" how exactly had these penguins gotten a hold of that?

In the murkiness, a bright light flashes in the Everglades, arousing Tenson back to consciousness from his lump in the brush. He stumbled out into a clearing and looked about to find no one else around. "Dad?" He called out in confusion. "Dad? Xbie?"

Tenson suddenly felt very alone. Holding his arms closer for warmth he quietly tried again. "Anyone there?"

"Yes. I am," a female voice said out of the darkness. Tenson turned towards the voice and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Mommy?" Vala Bowtani, in simple black dress, stood before her son, and smiled.

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia/Spoilers: We return to Area 51 for an extended stay. We learn there is a HUSH agent on the inside.

-The Penguins have a secret weapon.

-Tenson is not actually dead, and Vala returns. Vala who was dead and whose body was taken by aliens. Hmmm.


	27. Season 2 Premiere! Diversionary Tactics

**Title**: refers to the penguins secret weapon

**SEASON TWO PREMIERE!**

Episode Twenty-Seven

"**Diversionary Tactics"**

Osama gaped up at the gigantic marvel before him. "Does it work?"

"Of course, but that's entirely besides the point," Pendleton replies.

"What do you mean?" Osama was in shock.

"This is merely the diversion, the real strike is coming up from behind in areas where the security is much more breachable," Pendleton explained, then picked up his com device. "Begin First Wave."

As thousands of penguins charged forward, Osama continued to gape in awe. Who would have thought that a fully functional Imperial Walker would be a simple diversionary tactic?

Meanwhile, inside the Command Center

The General watched as the first wave of black and white surged towards them with their Imperial Walker. How they would withstand this he wasn't quite sure of.

"Initiate counter measures!" The General cried out. The sounds of artillery could be heard, firing off outside, and explosions filled some of the monitors.

The General smiled. Perhaps the situation wouldn't be so grim. Then the power died.

Meanwhile, in Sydney,

Kathleen and the others were in separate cages. The police and animal control were off rounding up further animals and had left two young newbies as guards. The plotting was intense.

"So that's the plan, any questions?" Kathleen looked around at the others.

"Why do I have to be the diversion?" Mary whined.

"Because you can climb and the rest of us can't," Garrett pointed out.

"Can't she fly?" Mary pointed to Tenody.

"I'm a penguin."

"But you're an alien penguin," Mary urged. "that has to count for something."

"No time for argument," Kathleen hissed, then all turned towards the noise behind them. "Here they come."

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia and Spoilers: **The secret weapon of the Killer Penguins is revealed to be an Imperial Walker from Star Wars. And also it's apparently just a diversion.

-Tenody is officially a Killer Penguin in case it wasn't obvious before. There a quite a few on this planet as you should know.


	28. Driven to Distraction

**Title**: refers to all three segments

Episode Twenty-Eight

"**Driven to Distraction"**

"Are you ready?" Kathleen hissed to Mary as the officers talked in a small group near the entrance.

"No," Mary said flatly.

"Begin the countdown," Kathleen commanded to Garrett who began counting quietly.

"You will be a glorified martyr," Tenody said wistfully.

"Wait a minute here," Mary said as she registered what was just said. Garrett continued to count. Then the screaming started.

"What the..." The guards turned around, just as a black bird ran into them, followed by a Kangaroo, and dive bombing flock of birds and the large form of an alligator.

"Or maybe not," Kathleen said in surprise as Durc the Emu, Brittany the Kangaroo, Kuong the Crocodile and the birds swooped into their rescue.

Meanwhile,

Ziv looked out the window at the passing New York skyline. "Where are we going?"

"New Jersey," his cousin Tofu replied from the driver's seat in front of him.

"Well yeah, but where in New Jersey?" Zev cracked from the passenger's seat beside him. Helloweez tittered in amusement from the back beside Ziv.

Tofu continued to look ahead. "Somewhere where no one will find you."

Ziv blinked. "Well that sounds ominous."

Tofu rolled his eyes and glanced into the rear view mirror. "I was told to hide you and I will," he explained. Tofu smirked. "I know of a few places."

Meanwhile, in Florida,

Xar glanced back in the rear view mirror, unsure of what he saw. "Do you even know where we should be going?" He asked the white fluffball by his side.

"There's a contact at the harbor who is waiting," Snowball replied, watching the road ahead.

Xar frowned. "How do you know?"

"Do you really think this was as spur of the moment as you seem to be inclined to believe it was?" Snowball responded, looking up at her father.

Gramma Xada smirked. "My granddaughter takes after me, son," She said proudly petting the cat beside her. "Premeditation."

Snowball/Xbie turned and gave Xada a look. "Something like that."

A loud clang from the back of the truck startled the three family members. "What the hell?" Xar glanced in the back as Snowball pounced to the back window.

"Oh crap," She grumbled. "I'm awake."

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia and Spoilers:** Brittany is named for another YG member.

-Kuong makes his first actual appearance in the story, after being referenced for at least half of last season

-Tofu is from New Jersey in case you forgot, since that was mentioned in the first episode of the first season. This is the first time Tofu has appeared and spoken in the story. He has been on the phone and outside a room.

-Snowball (actually Xbie) reveals that events have been planned out, more or less, and they now have to return to Miami.

-The possessed body of Xbie is in the bed of the truck.


	29. Ambushwhacked

**Title**: refers to Ziv and Zev mostly. Also a bit of a reference to _Firefly_

Episode Twenty-Nine

"**Ambushwhacked"**

"What the devil is this?" Gramma Xada stared at what appeared to be her granddaughter as it stood in the road beside the truck.

"Precisely," Xar said, standing back from the glowing red-eyed girl.

"Your attempts to thwart us have failed," Xbie said wickedly. "The Emissary has arrived to prepare the way for our triumph. Your world will soon fall!" She gloated menacingly. "You cannot stop us! You cannot stop the--"

Xbie fell to the ground with a thud. Snowball hopped off of her back. "Well that was fun in ways that aren't."

"Wait, stop who?" Xar panicked. "Who is coming?"

Xada's eyes grew wide as she looked over her son's shoulder to the road beyond. "The cops."

Meanwhile,

Ziv looked around in concern. "A warehouse? It seems kinda, sketchy."

"It's abandoned, what do you expect?" Tofu replied leading them through the dark building towards the back.

Zev frowned at their surroundings. "This isn't a crackhouse or something like that is it?" he asked as Helloweez chittered on his shoulder. "You don't know this place from your secret drug addiction or something?" He and Ziv followed Tofu into a back room.

"Or something." Tofu stepped aside to reveal some rather dark and menacing men in black suits. Men with guns.

Meanwhile,

"Where are we going?" Tenson felt nervous walking in the dark creepy swamp.

"Somewhere where no one will ever find you," Vala said calmly.

"What about Dad and Xbie?" Tenson asked, concerned.

"I'll take care of them," Vala replied. The path then opened up to reveal a strange old house, reminiscent of old houses in the bayou that belonged to crazy old women.

"What is this?" Tenson looked at the house.

"A friend's house," Vala said and continued to walk towards the door.

"Friend?" Tenson asked, following his mother forward.

The door flew open. There in the light was a woman, an old woman with wild hair and a gypsy dress. "Hello," she said in a soft voice. "I have been expecting you for some time."

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia and Spoilers**: Xada encounters possessed-Xbie for the first time.

-Xbie refers to the Emissary. You know you know who it is.

-Secret drug addiction may be asubtle reference to Mrs. Chin, but not really.

-Tofu betrays the twins to some Men in Black.

-Vala died in episode 1.03 of last season, do you remember that?


	30. Breached

**Title**: refers to Area 51

Episode Thirty

"**Breached"**

"But where are you going?" Tenson asked, following his mother back to the door.

"To find your father and your siblings," Vala responded calmly.

"When will you be back?" Tenson asked. He didn't understand why she was leaving already.

"After I find them," Vala answered and walked out without even looking back once.

"I love you!" Tenson called out as he went outside after his mother, but she was gone. "Huh."

"Is she gone then?" The Old Woman asked as soon as he came back inside. Tenson nodded. "Good."

Tenson frowned. "What do you mean?" He watched as the Old Woman went over to her fireplace and through something into the flames. Immediately the flames flared and a large puff of purplish smoke went up the chimney. "What are you doing?"

"Sending out an alert," The Old Woman replied and immediately began gathering things together. "We must move quickly."

Meanwhile at Area 51,

Osama looked around at the base. "Huh, I was kinda expecting more of a fight."

Pendleton shrugged. "An Imperial Walker will do amazing things."

"Well, we're inside," Osama said. "Now what?"

"We need to get to Hangar Bay 3."

"Hangar Bay 3? what's in there?" Osama asked, following Pendleton.

"Something Big."

Meanwhile, inside the command center it was dark and chaotic. "Get the power back on!" barked the General. "Report!"

"The Penguins have taken Bunkers 20 through 47, Sir," The Lieutenant reported. "They're rapidly coming up on the Hangar Bays and the Command Center."

"They're Penguins!" The General threw his hands up in exasperation. "Are you telling me the American Military can't handle Penguins?"

"Penguins with pulse weapons and an Imperial Walker?" The Lieutenant pointed out. "Don't really think they're from around here, Sir."

"No, really?" The General said sarcastically.

A sudden loud crash and shouting drew the attention of the few inside. "Breach in the command Perimeter!"

The General frowned but was determined not to let the enemy win. "Initiate Self Destruct!"

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia and Spoilers**: The Old Woman is actually a witch and she seems to recognize the offness of Vala.

-Something Big is in Hangar Bay 3. The significance of the bay being three is nonexistent.

-47 is a reference to Star Trek, and probably Alias.


	31. The Good Twin

**Title**: refers to Ziv and Zev

Episode Thirty-One

"**The Good Twin"**

"Self Destruct on my command!" The General barked out, entering his authorization code into the computer. He took a deep breath and went to press the enter key. Only he didn't. He was quite suddenly hurled backwards and into the concrete wall, rendering him effectively unconscious.

"Belay that order," The Lieutenant said calmly to the shocked officers around him.

"Lieutenant?" A bright flash of light filled the command center. Various whumping noises filled the darkness that followed. All save the Lieutenant now lay upon the ground unconscious, slumped on the floor in various uncomfortable looking positions.

The Lieutenant crossed over to the door and began to open it. As he did he removed a device from his pocket. "Merlin to Agent 491," He said into the small handheld. "Command Center secured. I'll meet you at Hangar 3."

Meanwhile,

Zev and Ziv were less than thrilled with the situation the currently found themselves in, but were unable to do much about it. Neither could speak due to their mouths being covered with duct tape. Neither could move due to being tied to chairs back to back. But most importantly, they were quite freaked out due to the fact that apparently their cousin Tofu had betrayed them to some very sketchy looking types, who even now were on the other side of the room, not so quietly discussing which twin was 'the good twin'.

"It's Ziv," Tofu said firmly.

"How can you be sure?" One of the other men asked, skeptical.

Tofu gave him a look. "I know. It's Ziv."

"Well, what if you're wrong and the universe has been fooling you and it's actually the other one that's the good twin," One of the other men rambled. Zev could make out Helloweez rolling her eyes in the small cage they had placed her in.

"What would you rather do?" Tofu said loudly and with evident exasperation. "Eenie Meenie Miney Moe?"

Zev heard Ziv sigh in frustration and disbelief. He completely agreed.

Meanwhile, back in Sydney, things were definitely getting a bit out of hand as Kuong and his females began chasing the officers through the walkways in the park and the birds began to dive bomb.

"Well this was most unexpected," Tenody said in surprise as the small group watched from around the corner of the generator.

"And yet most effective," Kathleen mused. "We can ponder on it later right now let's get out of here."

They had gotten less than five feet from the action when a piercing shriek ripped through the air.

"Tuwanda!" Pasqual had clearly gone insane and was bombarding one of the cars on the other side of the fence. The driver was panicking and swerved to avoid Durc, and headed directly for the generator building.

"Dear God!" Tenody cried as the car crashed right into the wall.

The explosion was felt all the way to the Harbor.

TBC...

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia and Spoilers**: if you have read Spaced Cadets! To the end of Season 1 you should realize what the Lieutenant is.

-Merlin is the Agent on the Inside mentioned in last season's finale.

-The twins and Helloweez seem more put out then worried about their situation, don't they?

-Tuwanda is a reference, although possibly and inaccurate one, to Fried Green Tomatoes.

-And I just blew up the Sydney Zoo. Who will survive?


	32. Secrets of Area 51

**Title**: should be fairly obvious.

Episode Thirty-Two

"**Secrets of Area 51"**

"Wow." Osama's mouth hung open at the sight before him.

"I'll second that," Pendleton concurred, looking up in rapt awe.

"It's big," Osama said in shock.

"Uh huh," Pendleton nodded.

"It's really big," Osama continued dumbly.

Pendleton shrugged. "I've seen bigger."

Osama turned to look at him with wide eyes. It seemed he wanted to ask, but didn't, asking instead: "How did they get it in here?"

"More important," Pendleton sighed, looking up at the large, golden space ship before them, "How are we getting it out?"

Meanwhile, in the command center, the power had begun to come back on. The sounds of the approaching penguins could be heard just outside the doors. The Lieutenant Merlin had already departed for Hangar 3, so he wasn't there when the General began to come back to consciousness.

The General felt the back of his head and could feel the blood on the back of his scalp. He slowly looked around at the rest of the center and noticed the rest of his staff unconscious in various positions. He felt disoriented and slowly stood up and tried to regain his bearings but the strange pounding in his head was making it difficult. Then he realized that the pounding wasn't coming from inside his head, but outside the door.

It came back to him. They were being invaded. He was going to self destruct the base but something had stopped him. But no longer. He stumbled over to the Computer console and began to start the override procedures.

Meanwhile, in Florida...

Xar was less then thrilled as he bent spread eagle over the side of his truck and was patted down by the police officer behind him.

"Xar Bowtani," droned the Officer as his partner watched Gramma Xada. "You are under arrest for the aiding and abetting of a fugitive and assault and kidnapping. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in a court of law."

"Say nothing son!" Xada cried out from the back of the cop car. "Just let me handle this! I can get us out of it!"

Xar wasn't encouraged by this. "You were sentenced to life in prison!"

Suddenly a flash of white and high pitched shriek flashed through the air and before Xar could register what had occurred, the two police officers were laid out on the ground, unconscious, and Snowball was picking the keys out of the officer's pockets.

"Right, now then, shall we get a move on?" Snowball said, pulling out the key chain and one of the officer's guns.

"Told you she took after me," Xada beamed from the backseat.

"Shut up," Snowball snapped at her, then turned to look up at Xar. "I have a new plan."

Meanwhile, in the warehouse...

"Leave him alone!" Zev shouted rather ferociously as Ziv was hauled up by Tofu and dragged over towards the sketchy looking men in black. Helloweez made angry ninja hamster sounds. "Don't you touch him!"

"Sorry Ziv," Tofu said, not sounding anywhere near remotely sorry. "They promised me power, money, and glory. And all the sex I could ever want for the rest of my life. You know how it is." Tofu lifted up the gun.

"Not really," Ziv looked incredulous. This just could not be happening.

Then the large door on the side wall flung clear off it's hinges and slammed into the wall on the opposite side of the room. There in the doorway stood two figures: The Boy, the one who had rescued Ziv from Area 51, and a Girl, who looked strangely like something out of anime.

"Hello, luvs." The Boy drawled with his slight accent. "Mind if we cut in?"

TBC...

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia and Spoilers**: The Something Big is a large golden space ship. Hmm.

-The General lives and activates Self-Destruct. Will it succeed?

-Xbie as Snowball is rather violent. Makes you wonder if Xbie is like this in her own body too.

-Tofu's betrayal is explained.

-Agent 636, aka The Boy returns with the Girl. They do have names, I promise.


	33. Go

**Title**: referring to the twins and Kathleen.

Episode Thirty-Three

"**Go"**

"Sorry about your cousin," The Boy said, untying the ropes that bound Ziv and Zev to the chairs.

"Don't be," Zev said darkly, glaring at the body of his former cousin, Tofu.

"Zev!" Ziv admonishes in shock, looking over his shoulder. "He was family!"

"He was planning to kill you so he could have eternal sex!" Zev spat back.

The Boy looked up, interested. "Really? That's an option?" Zev glared down at him and growled.

"Well, I guess we know which twin is the good twin," The Anime Girl said, now with Helloweez perched upon her shoulder.

Ziv stood up and rubbed his tender wrists. He furrowed his brow in confusion. "How long were you out there?"

"Is that really so important?" The Girl waves him off. "Right now, we need to go."

"Where?" Helloweez squeaks in interest as Zev stood up and pulled Ziv away from the Boy.

The Boy smirked. "Good question."

**Meanwhile, in Sydney**

There was smoke and rubble all over and a strange fumed scent wafted about the air. People were screaming and running and some of the animals were doing quite the same. And some of the animals were doing something different.

"I can't seem to find Garrett," Mary said panting for breath as she came back over to the others. "Or Durc, or anyone else."

"Well, if they survived, we can hope that they manage to find their way to the outpost on their own," Kathleen said with resignation, pushing some of the rubble back outside the Antarctic exhibit.

"Does anyone else know the way?" Tenody asked as she tossed a rock backwards.

"Everyone knows the way, they just don't always realize that until they get there," Kathleen said mysteriously.

Tenody looked at her. "Right."

"Here it is," Kathleen said as they reached the small hidden panel. "The Underground." She pressed the button with a clawed flipper and the ground in front of them slid away revealing a dark sewer tunnel below.

"I think we found the others." Kathleen, Mary and Tenody looked down and saw about 20 other animals waiting for them in the murky darkness.

"We must go now." Kuong's eyes flashed in the darkness. Kathleen jumped down.

**Meanwhile, in the Everglades...**

The Everglades were rather dark despite it being Daytime. The wind rustled eerily through the trees as the small motorboat sped along the murky swamp.

"I don't understand," Tenson said from the front of the boat.

"You will son enough boy," The Old Woman said.

"Where are we going?" Tenson asked, looking around with an anxious manner.

"To the meeting place," The Old Woman replied. "It's just up ahead there."

Tenson could see it. A large bonfire with a crowd of people around it. There were objects hanging in the canopy and there was a definite unmistakable aura about the whole thing. "Is it a Coven meeting?"

"Yes it is," The Old Woman slowed the boat down.

"What sort of a meeting is this?" Tenson didn't like the feeling creeping up his spine.

The Old Woman looked at him. "The kind where we deal with you."

**To Be Continued...**

trivia and spoilers: Tofu apparently is no longer with us.

-Kathleen, Tenody, Mary and Kuong are confirmed survivors of the explosion, With at least 19 others.

-Kuong speaks for the first time.

-The Sydney animals enter the Underground finally.


	34. Consequential Paranoia

**Title**: refers to the General

Episode Thirty-Four

"**Consequential Paranoia"**

Miami-Dade Squad Car 14 sped along towards the city. However, if one were to look inside the car, one would not see the two officers who should be inside the car. Instead one would see Xada Bowtani driving with Snowball beside her, while Xar was in the rear. Xbie, this time, was in the trunk.

"I don't think this was a good idea," Xar said worriedly from the back.

"And that's why you're in the back seat, now isn't it?" Xada pointed out.

"We can listen to the radio this way," Snowball explained. "It'll help us avoid other patrol cars and the like."

Xar stared at his Daughter, currently inhabiting the body of a white fluffy cat. "You know too much about this."

"Where am I going?" Xada asked as they drove nearer to Miami, near enough that exit signs were cropping up with more frequency.

"To the Docks," Snowball replied.

Xada perked up. "We picking up Sailors?"

Snowball gave her a piercing stare. "I have a contact there who can help us."

"Help us what?" Xar leaned forward.

"Get a boat."

**Meanwhile, at Area 51...**

Osama bin Goaten Senior looked around inside the vessel as Pendleton and the operative called Merlin examined the consoles and readouts.

"I still say it's big," Osama said in awe, touching one of the chairs in back, then looking over his shoulder.

"Do you recognize the build?" Pendleton asked, looking up at the impressively tall Merlin.

"It appears to be of an early Firaxian type design," the young man replied, looking around the bridge area. "A smaller observation vessel."

Osama swirled around to look at the others. "This is smaller?"

Merlin nodded, moving forward towards another console. "They were usually used for covert observation of developing races."

"Like Humanity," Pendleton said in comprehension, sitting in the main chair.

Osama couldn't take it anymore. "Does anyone else feel like we're being watched?"

The lights inside the ship went red and the doors all slammed and the sounds of locking could be heard. Pendleton looked at the others. "This can't be good."

**Meanwhile**

The General stood at attention, tall and proud, facing the door as the bangs on the other side could be heard of penguins attempting to enter.

Behind him the Self Destruct sequence was digitally counting down.

5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ...

To Be Continued...

**Trivia and Spoilers**: XXS are now headed for the docks, so they can get to that place in the Caribbean.

-The Alien vessel in Area 51 is of Firaxian design. Firaxians were mentioned in Spaced Cadets! (The Empress)

-Firax is actually the name of a star system. Many different alien races are part of that system.

-The Firaxians have been watching Earth. Who's to say they've stopped though?

-Apparently Firaxian vessels have a bit of self awareness, if they can watch and close doors.

-And Area 51 meets its doom


	35. Feelings

**Title**: refers to the animals

Episode Thirty-Five

"**Feelings"**

"How many are there?" Kathleen asked, scanning the other animals in the darkness.

"17 total, including us," Tenody replied.

"That isn't much," Mary frowned, looking around at the others. "There should be more."

"I'm sure there is, just not down here," Kathleen said with certainty.

"Do we wait?" Kuong asked from the shallow water in the sewer.

"No," Kathleen replied. "I'm feeling strangely compelled to leave the city as soon as possible."

Mary turned to look at her. "I feel it too."

Tenody mused for a moment. "Sixth Sense?" She suggested to Kathleen.

Kathleen considered this for a moment then became determined. "Then the others should feel it too. They'll leave." She turned to the others and became her fully commanding self. "Let's go."

**Meanwhile, in the Everglades...**

Tenson was highly uneasy. He was being poked and prodded by witches and the like and he wasn't enjoying it much. And he wished they wouldn't talk about him like he wasn't listening.

"And you say the boy was brought by his mother to you?" The Old Crone asked, looking at Tenson.

"Yes," The Old Woman replied.

"Have you met the mother before?" The Crone asked, standing firm and the other coven members walked around Tenson, inspecting him.

"Yes, on occasions, in regards to her husband's infidelity," The Old Woman answered.

Tenson whirled to look at her. "Dad was having an affair? With who?"

"Was it the Same Woman you dealt with before?" The Crone and the Old Woman locked eyes as she said this.

"In appearance, yes," The Old Woman replied, her gaze steady. "But not it in feel."

The others stopped circling Tenson and looked at the Old Woman. "How did she feel?"

The Old Woman looked at the others. "Dark."

Tenson noticed the others gasp and whisper. The Old Crone paled. What did she mean his mother felt dark?

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia** and **Spoilers**: there are 17 animals in the sewer: Kathleen, Mary, Tenody, Kuong and 13 others.

-the animals have a sixth sense, but we all knew that didn't we?

-Vala had consulted the Old Woman in regards to Xar's affair. The lover will be surfacing soon.

-further implications on the nature of Vala.


	36. Decisive Divisive

**Title**: refers to the Ziv/Zev storyline

Episode Thirty-Six

"**Decisive Divisive"**

"You know it's what we have to do," The Girl said to the Boy, standing a bit away from the twins and the hamster in the warehouse.

"I know that, but they aren't going to be happy about it," the Boy replied, indicating Ziv and Zev.

The Girl arched her eyebrow. "Since when do you care about the happiness of others?"

The Boy smirked at her. "What does She say about it?"

"Protect them at all costs."

"Ooh, that sounds like it could be fun," The Boy said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"It really does, doesn't it?" The Girl agreed, then turned to look back over at the twins. Ziv and Helloweez were watching Zev obviously being annoyed with something and taking it out on a chair. "If they stay together it'll be too easy for others to figure out which one is the Good Twin."

"This is true," The Boy conceded, then smirked. "I call the good one."

The Girl pouted. "Dammit, you're no fun."

**Meanwhile, in Miami...**

"We need a new vehicle," Snowball stated matter of factly as Xada pulled into the alley.

"You think of this now?" Xar shot back sarcastically.

Snowball ignored her father. "It's highly doubtful we would be able to go home and change vehicles."

"I don't think there are any left to change to," Xada mused thoughtfully.

Snowball frowned. "Well where else could we possibly get one?"

"Ooh! I know!" Xada cried out happily.

"That isn't anymore illegal then we've already gone?" Snowball glared at her grandmother.

Xar sat in quiet contemplation as Xada pouted. "I think I may have a solution."

**To Be Continued...**

**trivia and spoilers: **I promise to name the Girl and the Boy before the end of the season

-The twins are to be split up again for their own good. Ziv is the Good Twin in case you don't recall (see 1.02)

-The Girl and Boy seem to be rather morally ambiguous

-Let's see, the Bowtani's had 3 vehicles: the truck which was ditched for the squad car, the Mercedes which crashed into the ER, and the SUV which was abducted and dropped onto a tree

-Xada automatically thinks of illegal. It's fun

-what is Xar thinking? Hmm


	37. Intruders

**Title**: refers to Osama and them

Episode Thirty-Seven

"**Intruders"**

"Ow," Osama pushed himself up from the floor. "What the hell was that?"

The agent called Merlin paused where he was. "The Self Destruct," he realized, looking over at Pendleton by the door. "The base has been destroyed."

"It seemed to be effective," Pendleton huffed, pushing at the door of the vessel. "However the doors are still sealed."

"Wait, self destruct?" Osama looked behind him at the other two. "What about the army?"

"They're penguins," Merlin responded, moving to help Pendleton with the door. "They'll be fine."

"What about us?" Pendleton sighed in frustration, giving up on the door. "We're trapped in here."

"Maybe she can tell us," The voice of Osama made the other two turn around.

A Woman stood in the center of the bridge. A Beautiful Woman. A Beautiful Oddly Glowing Woman. A Not Very Happy Woman.

"Intruder Alert," She said darkly. "Defensive countermeasures initiated." Immediately guns appeared from the ceiling and walls and aimed at the group of three. "State your designation."

**Meanwhile, in the Everglades...**

"What will this do again?" Tenson asked as the Crone waved the herbs over his head again.

"It's a ritual to hide you from the servants of the Darkness," The Old Woman explained as she and the others gathered round in a circle.

"You mean the Others?" Tenson asked. "Like Professor Nardner?"

The Crone stopped. "How do you know Nardner?"

"He kidnapped me," Tenson explained to the stunned coven. "He and the others, they did tests on me. They switched my sister's mind into my neighbor's cat."

The Crone exchanged glances with the others. "Did they say why?"

Tenson thought. "I don't remember, just that I was the wrong one. Wrong one of what?" He asked.

"Tell me child," The Old Woman gripped his shoulders. "What happened to your brothers?"

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia and Spoilers**: Area 51 has been destroyed. Hmm, all those people and penguins. I seem to have a rather blasé approach to death. I should worry.

-Apparently Killer Penguins can survive large blasts. Go figure

-the Ship seems to be alive. Hmm. A bit of an Andromeda reference

-The Coven seems to know a lot about the Bowtani Family and are familiar with the Others. We, however, are not


	38. Bond of Brothers

**Title**: refers to the Bowtani boys

Episode Thirty-Eight

"**Bond of Brothers"**

Tenson was shocked and horrified. "The Darkness is after Ziv and Zev?"

"They planned to use you and your sister it seems to find them," the Crone mused.

Tenson paled. "My father said they were missing."

The Coven gasped and tittered but the Old Woman shook her head. "If they had been found we would know it already."

"Priestess!" A much younger witch came running to the front of the group. "An alert from the Witches Council!" She panted as she caught her breath. "She has declared war on the Ancient Ones." The others cried out, Tenson was confused. "Also a priority message for Florida: Save the Bowtani family." She looked right at Tenson as she spoke. "The twins are safe. Hide the others."

"She?" Tenson repeated, utterly bewildered by it all. "Ancient Ones? War? What's going on?"

The Old Woman looked at him solemnly. "Quite likely the End of Days."

**Meanwhile, in New Jersey...**

"No," Zev was not happy. "No way! Not again!"

"Zev," Ziv said, attempting to calm his twin.

"I just found you!" Zev yelled towards Ziv. Helloweez jumped from her place on the Girl's shoulder. "There is no way in hell I'm just gonna split up again!"

"We don't want to do this to be mean," The Girl said with a bit of exasperation in her voice. "It's just the best way to keep you safe."

"How exactly is that?" Ziv asked.

"They are trying to kill the Good Twin," The Boy said, directly addressing the boys. "If you two aren't together, they won't be able to figure out which one of you that is. If you are, I'm sorry, but it is pretty obvious. This is for your own safety."

"They have a point," Helloweez mused, eying the boys in a manner of consideration.

Zev sighed. Even he could admit that. "How will you do this?"

The Boy turned to the Girl. "Portal?"

The Girl nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

The Boy turned back to Ziv and Zev with a grin. "Can't do much to you if they can't find you either."

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia and Spoilers:** Tenson learns the truth. This is the last appearance of Tenson and the Coven for a while.

-The Witches Council is a reference to Sabrina the Teenage Witch

-Another mention of a Portal is made. Maybe someday I will explain them. hmm


	39. Welcome Back Lover

**Title**: refers to Xar

Episode Thirty-Nine

"**Welcome Back Lover"**

"It Smells," Mary the Koala wrinkled her nose as she followed the others in the darkness.

"It's a sewer," Tenody the Killer Penguin replied. "They tend to be that way."

"Is any of this even familiar to you?" Kuong the Crocodile asked, feeling a bit concerned.

"It has changed a bit in the duration," Kathleen the Platypus conceded.

"Are we lost?" Brittany the Kangaroo asked in nervous shock. "We are, aren't we? We're lost."

"We are not lost," Kathleen rolled her eyes. "I know where I'm going."

"It has been four years," Tenody reminded Kathleen.

"I know where I'm going!" Kathleen insisted.

"Kathleen," Niwri the Sugarbaby said suddenly.

"What?" Kathleen sighed, slightly exasperated now.

Niwri, however, was looking straight ahead into the darkness. "Eyes."

"Eyes?" Tenody repeated, squinting off into the distance. Sure enough, gleaming glints could be seen in the darkness. Lots of them. Moving closer.

Kathleen became serious. "Rats."

**Meanwhile, in Miami...**

"Turn in here," Xar said as Xada slowly drove down the secluded lane.

"Nice neighborhood," Snowball said dryly, looking around as they drove through the gated driveway. "Quaint. Who the hell do you know who lives here?" She turned to glare at her father.

"And how fast is their car?" Xada asked, as she pulled up the driveway of the nice house.

"I have a, friend, who lives here," Xar replied haltingly.

"Is it that certain special friend?" Xada teased, turning to look at the door.

"What do you mean?" Xar attempted innocence as he got out of the car and walked around the back towards the house.

"Did you stand her up recently?" Snowball asked out the window.

Xar gave up on denial. "Not on purpose, why?" Xar asked. He jumped when a loud bang filled the air.

Snowball stared at the porch of the house where a woman stood wielding a shotgun. "Just a hunch."

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia and Spoilers:** A reminder that Kathleen first escaped for years ago

-Niwri is Irwin spelled backwards, to honor Steve Irwin.

-every so often I restate what each character is, in case it is forgotten.

-Xar's lover is finally brough into the story. Too bad she's pissed off.


	40. No Fury Like

**Title**: refers to the women

Episode Forty

"**No Fury Like..."**

Xada hid behind the driver's side door. "You certainly know how to pick them."

Xar slowly moved towards the angry woman with the shotgun aimed at him, hands in front of him in what he hoped was a placating gesture. "Now, Kagura, baby, I can explain."

Kagura however was having none of it. "Explain? Explain what? Explain how you're married with children!" She shouted at him from her porch.

"She didn't know?" Snowball deadpanned from her window in the car.

Xada shook her head. "You are such an idiot."

"I waited at the beach for an hour!" Kagura continued. "When you didn't show up, I went to the hotel, thinking you might be there already. Instead, who do I find? Your wife!"

Xar stopped moving and looked at her. "My wife?"

"I gotta tell you Xar," Kagura continued, raising the gun up to her shoulder again. "She certainly had some, 'eye-opening' things to say about you."

"That's not possible," Xar interjected. "It couldn't have been Vala."

"Shut up!" Kagura screamed. "I've had it with you!" Xar was dimly aware of movement behind him. "Bastard!" The shotgun went off again and Xar hit the ground with a sickening thud.

**Meanwhile, on the Vessel...**

"State your designations." The Holographic Woman stared at them hard, menacing.

Osama gulped. "Oh this is less then good."

"What the heck are you?" Pendleton demanded, somewhat indignantly.

"The One with the upper hand," The Holowoman retorted. "State your designations."

Pendleton huffed. "You could ask a bit more politely you know."

"I don't think it's wise to anger the holographic woman with the big guns," the agent called Merlin whispered as he glanced at the various armaments that had revealed themselves from the ceiling and walls.

Osama nodded in agreement. "I'll say."

Pendleton sighed. "My name is Pendleton Wrongrighter of Pengyna. You are the Avatar of this vessel?"

"I am the Ao," The Holowoman replied. "Why do you attack me?"

"We didn't attack you," Osama replied with a frown.

The Woman turned to him. "You invade me without permission. You attempt to destroy me with explosions of large magnitude."

"Luckily that failed," Pendleton pointed out a bit cheerfully.

"Not helping," Osama said through his teeth.

"Myself and my companions here seek to free you," Pendleton elaborated as he stepped closer to the Holographic Woman. "You are being held on Earth, at Area 51. Do you know why?"

"For examination," The Avatar replied. "They wished to study me, dissect my systems to use for their own purposes. They have failed in their attempts. As will you." Osama swallowed as he heard the guns powering up. The Avatar stared at them hard. "Surrender now."

**To Be Continued...**

**trivia and spoilers:** Kagura is the name of an old Japanese Sacred Striptease. That sounds like a smarmy joke but it really isn't

-poor Xar, surrounded by women. He can't win

-Kagura refers to actions that took place last season, which in the timeline of this story, took place two days ago

-What is that Fate of Xar and the others?

-State your designations is a play on Borg-speak

-the Vessel is named the Ao, which I believe is Hawaiian for Dawn

-Pengyna is an area on Kinja, homeworld of the Kinjani (see SC!)


	41. Bubble

**Title**: refers to Ziv and Zev

Episode Forty-One

"**Bubble"**

Osama bin Goaten Senior was not happy. Really, how many near death experiences could a person have in a week? And Pendleton really wasn't helping things by baiting the angry Avatar of the alien vessel. He was so sulky that when the other man spoke, he jumped considerably.

"Scout vessel FSS Ao," the agent called Merlin stated, walking forward to approach the holographic woman. "'Aina class, registry FCX-1013."

The Avatar of the vessel turned and looked at him. "Kha'lei."

Osama shook his head and looked back and forth between the two. "Wait, what?"

"I wondered how Kea and Jantu arrived on Earth," the man called Kha'lei continued, ignoring the small goat. "I somehow figured it was you."

"Wait," Pendleton interjected, "You know her?"

"This ship belongs to my sister's boyfriend," Kha'lei explained. "It is how they arrived on earth." He told the smaller animals beside him, then turned to the Avatar. "But how did you get here from Hawai'i?"

Ao turned back to Kha'lei. "The Air Force."

Pendleton wasn't appeased by this. "How long have you known you knew the ship?"

Osama, however, was focusing on something else. "You aren't human?"

"I suspected but had to be sure first," Kha'lei told the Killer Penguin beside him.

Osama's eyes widened. "You aren't human."

Kha'lei turned to the goat this time. "I am Chainkan."

Osama nodded, then frowned. "That means nothing to me."

"Well, since we're all happy friends and all now," Pendleton brought the attention back to the important things, "can we work on the getting out of here now?" He looked up at Ao. "She would like to meet you."

The Avatar looked down at Pendleton. "Would She then?" Suddenly all around them, lights came on, the weapons withdrew, and the sounds of power were heard. "You may want to hold on to something."

**Meanwhile in New York**

Ziv looked out the window of the car as the Girl drove rather erratically through the city. He frowned when he realized the familiarity of the buildings.

"You're taking us back?" Ziv was highly confused.

"Yes and No," The Girl replied, turning another corner.

Zev glared at the back of her seat. "Could you be more specific maybe?"

"Yes."

"Yes, you could be more specific, or yes, you're taking us back?"

"Yes," She replied again. Ziv could see her smirking.

"You're having way too much fun with doing that," the Boy teased with his own grin.

The Girl smiled over at him. "You're just jealous because I got to it first." The Boy stuck out his tongue at her.

"Where are we going?" Helloweez asked, hopping up onto the Boy's headrest.

"Yes, we're going back into the general Bubble area," The Girl said, taking pity and explaining, "But not to back to Her."

"Bubble?" Ziv frowned, exchanging confused looks with his twin. "What bubble."

"This bubble." The car passed an intersection and Ziv gasped. A strange shimmering energy field appeared and the car drove through. Ziv and Zev turned to see strange ripples in the air behind them that disappeared as if there was nothing there.

They had reentered the Bubble.

**To Be Continued...**

**trivia and spoilers: **FSS Firaxian Star Ship

-'Aina is Island

-FCX stands for nothing, but is a play on Star Trek vessel numbering. 1013 is a personal reference

-the agent Merlin is named Kha'lei

-The Avatar of Ao is sometimes referred to as Ao. FYI and all

-Kha'lei is familiar with Ao. It belongs to Jantu, who is his sister's boyfriend. His sister is Kea. You have met Kea, as well as his other sister. They are all Chainkan, like Lekika and Keleko. There is only one other Chainkan known to be on Earth and you have met him as well already, but may not have known it. In time, hopefully all will be made clear.

-The Bubble will be explained very soon. It has something to do with the Portals.

-The Boy and the Girl will be named soon. You may get confused.


	42. Into The Woods

**Title**: refers to Ziv and Zev

Episode 42

"**Into the Woods"**

The Sun was quickly setting, but for Ziv and Zev it was difficult to tell, because the tall trees loomed overhead and blocked out most of the light, making it altogether eerie and foreboding.

"Why are we in the woods?" Zev asked, not happy at all with the way things were going.

The Boy turned to them and grinned rather ferally. "So we can take you to Grandma's house."

The Girl snickered. "Hehe, Bad Wolf."

Ziv and Zev exchanged another look. Helloweez tittered nervously. "Um, huh?"

"Well, Little Red," The Boy said with a wink at Ziv. Zev growled. Ziv blushed and was in denial. "We're taking you to a special place where you'll be nicely hidden and--" He froze.

The Girl turned to the Boy. "You hear that?"

"Time to be running?" The Boy turned and motioned the twins closer.

The Girl stared ahead. "I think it's a bit late."

In front of them were some rather monstrous pale people creeping closer in the shadows. "Oh, where's the Slayer when we need her?" The Boy sighed.

The Girl took up a defensive posture. "Jerusalem I hear."

**Meanwhile, in the Sydney Underground. . .**

"Who dares violate the Rat Kingdom of Bongabill?" The Rat Kind bellowed (well, squeaked) through the darkness.

"I am Kathleen and it is not my intention to violate anything," Kathleen said with a wry expression. "We simply desire to pass through."

"Why?" The Rat King asked. "To what destination?"

"To the Outpost," Kathleen replied. "We seek the Wise One."

"What cause do you have to seek the Wise One?" The Rat King continued.

"Perhaps they have not heard, living in the sewers," Tenody mused, turning to Kathleen.

The Rat King bristled in concerned anticipation. "Heard what?"

Kathleen turned back to the Eyes in the Dark. "She has declared an Omega."

There were many gasps from the many eyes. "An Omega?"

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia and Spoilers**: The Boy makes a few Red Riding Hood jokes, Girl calls him Bad Wolf, both are references to Doctor Who.

-the Boy again flirts with Ziv, who may be in denial.

-The Boy refers to the Slayer, a Buffy reference

-The Girl says the Slayer is in Jerusalem, which refers to The Love Triangle, indicating Jilan, Ashlee, or Neah. In case I haven't made it clear in that story, I will hold off saying which one it is in here.

-Bongabill is Billabong flipped around

-an Omega is the alert level meaning End of All Things


	43. Maternal Instinct

**Title**: refers to Xada

Episode Forty-Three

"**Maternal Instinct"**

"If you keep on following the red line it will take you straight to the run off," The Rat King indicated to the wall as he walked along with Kathleen.

"Thank you, your highness," Kathleen replied, motioning the others to move along.

"Will you not be joining us?" Tenody asked as she stood beside Kathleen.

"No, we must spread the word amongst the Underground," The Rat King told her. "Make sure all Underdwelling creatures are aware."

Kathleen nodded in understanding, then turned to the group. "Niwri."

The Sugarbaby came slinking over. "Yes?"

"Aid them as a representative of the Overland," Kathleen told Niwri, indicating the rats. "This is serious and must be brought across that way."

**Meanwhile, in Miami...**

"Mom!" Xar cradled the bleeding Xada too him. Snowball hovered from the truck as Kagura walked down the stairs.

"You can't say I never did anything for you," Xada coughed. She glanced down at the gaping chest wound she had received when she pushed Xar down to save him. "Always protect your children, Son." Xada placed a hand on Xar's cheek. "Take care of your sisters."

Xada was still.

"That should have been you!" Kagura fumed. Xar ignored her. Snowball did not.

With a mighty roar she latched onto Kagura's head. "Alright bitch," She growled menacingly. "You listen and you listen good. As bizarrely justified as you may feel right now about this rampage of violence, we really don't have time for your dirty mistress fury. Where is your vehicle?"

Kagura freaked. "What the hell is this?"

"My daughter, Xbie," Xar said rather distractedly.

Kagura laughed maniacally. "You are insane."

Xar cracked and spun around to face his mistress. "My wife overdosed and slit her own throat the night before you met her and had your conversation. What does that say about you?"

Kagura paled. "You're lying."

Xar laughed mirthlessly. "Oh, how I wish."

"Aiya!" Snowball yowled and yanked on Kagura's hair so that she yelped. "I will ask you again and it will be the last time, where is your vehicle?"

**Meanwhile on Ao...**

"What about the others?" Kha'lei, formerly known as Merlin, asked Pendleton as the vessel Ao gained in altitude.

Pendleton waved a wing. "They can find their own way back. The portal is not too far away."

Ao stood tall and commanding. "Accelerating to the sound barrier."

Osama looked sick. "Oh, I don't think I like flying."

"Where is She?" Ao asked, turning to look down at Pendleton, who sat in the Command Chair.

"New York City," Kha'lei replied, taking a seat at one of the side consoles and looking over the readings.

Ao turned back to face the front. "Adjusting direction and altitude for stealth flight."

Osama frowned. "Stealth flight?"

"We're in an alien vessel headed for one of the world's largest cities," Pendleton pointed out.

Osama's stomach flipped. "Oh this could be more than bad."

**To Be Continued...**

**trivia and spoilers:** Kathleen receives guidance from the Rat King. She may not have remembered as well as she thought

-Niwri stays with the Rats. This brings the number of animals going to the Outpost down to 16.

-Xada dies. Xar has sisters, which means there are more Bowtani's. We don't know if Tofu was a Bowtani or not, just a cousin.

-Xar reveals to Kagura what happened to Vala, springing the question, who met Kagura?

-Snowball again shows force.

-There is a Portal near Area 51. Along with this, we know there is the Hollywood Portal and a New York Portal, and likely one in Jerusalem. Oh, and in London.


	44. Girl, Intercepted

**Title: **refers to Ao

Episode Forty-Four

"**Girl, Intercepted"**

Osama bin Goaten Senior found that despite all the glorified space operas that depicted space flight as easy and graceful and smooth, He himself did not enjoy it all that much. Granted he was in a space craft flying in atmosphere, so that may have been making a difference, he still felt quite queasy.

His bitter musings were interrupted by Kha'lei. "We are crossing into New York airspace."

Osama was surprised to hear this. "That was fast."

"You're traveling faster than the speed of sound, how long did you think it would take?" Pendleton asked.

An alarm sounded. "Incoming aircraft," Ao stated factually.

"Identify," Kha'lei commanded, turning to look at another console.

"US Air Force," Ao said with a grim smile. On the viewscreen she displayed the image of two fighter jets on an intercept course.

"Oh, so This is the part where we die," Osama said, feigning comprehension in an act of sarcasm.

Pendleton glared at the goat. "Pessimistic much?"

"Incoming transmission," Ao stated and opened the frequency to the bridge.

"Unidentified aircraft," spoke a garbled voice. "You are entering guarded airspace. Identify yourself and descend to --" the voice cut off suddenly.

"There will be no negotiating." Ao stood firm and her expression was dark.

Osama sighed as he felt Ao kick in the burn. "We're gonna get shot."

**Meanwhile, in the Woods**

Zev ducked and coughed as another puff of dust exploded around him. He leaned against the tree as the Boy threw one of the creatures across the woods.

"Oh, I missed this," the Boy said with a cheeky grin as he slammed another one of the creatures onto a stick.

"Take that tanless wonder poofs!" The Girl, in the meantime, was full of a level of violence that Zev had never before seen in a girl, and he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about it.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Zev jumped as he saw a ball of fluff shoot out from behind his head and pelt into one of the creatures.

"Helloweez!" Zev was in shock at his hamster.

"I am a freaking swiss army ninja!" Helloweez shrieked and began beating her creature about the face. "Cower before my rage and my ability to open bottle caps!!!"

"Kea!" The Boy yelled after again rendering one the creatures to dust.

"Bit busy," The Girl, apparently Kea, replied. "Call back later."

"Come of it, woman!" The Boy snapped. "Can't you just end this?"

"Fine," Kea pouted. "Spoil sport." Zev hid his face at the sudden onslaught of heat and light.

A minute later, he peaked out from behind the tree to see the smoldering remains of what was once a large group of monstrous creatures. Kea blew on her hands like one would expect to see the Hero of a Western do to his gun after a fight.

"There," Kea said, apparently happy with herself. "Now, everything still in place?"

Zev looked around, then paled. "Where is Ziv? Ziv?"

"Cao!" the Boy said loudly.

Kea put her hands on her hips and frowned. "Yeah, this is less than good."

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia and Spoilers:** The Air Force bit was inspired a bit by X2.

-yes, the monsters are vampires.

-Helloweez shows very violent size again.

-The Girl is named: She is Kea, sister of Kha'lei. The one who came on Ao. She is a Chainkan, hence the ability to inflame the forest with light. The abilities of the Chainkans are slowly being elaborated on. Keep watching Kha'lei and Kea for more revelations, as well as keep an eye on TLT and SC for further Chainkan appearances.

-Ziv once again has been taken. He's a bit of a damsel, isn't he?

-The Boy swears in Mandarin.


	45. Lost Boy

**Title**: refers to Ziv

Episode Forty-Five

"**Lost Boy"**

Ziv blinked. He shook his his head and took note of his situation. He was on his side, which was new, since the last he remembered he had been standing.

Trying to sit up, Ziv quickly realized he couldn't due to his hands once again being bound behind his back. He looked around and saw rock. He was in a cave.

All of this on its own was freaky enough, but combined with the odd pale monster creatures making growling noises nearby, it was down right terrifying.

Ziv whimpered when he felt a hand on the back of his neck. He was hoisted up to his feet and turned to face, a thing. With pointy fangs.

"Hello little boy," the creature said with an evil looking grin. "We're going to have a bit of fun."

**Meanwhile, elsewhere in the woods,**

"How could you let them take him!" Zev raged at the Boy.

The Boy glared at the ranting teen. "I was a bit distracted at the time."

"Do you think that was the whole point?" the Girl named Kea asked, picking Helloweez up from the ground. "Distract us and take him?"

"Why? Why do they want him?" Zev asked, still yelling a bit but somewhat quieter now.

"Why do you think, bad twin?" the Boy said pointedly back to Zev.

"We need to get him back," Zev said firmly, beginning to walk away. Helloweez made an agreeing squeak.

"No, We don't," The Boy said is his own firm tone.

Zev whirled around. "What?"

The Boy walked over to Zev. "I will get him back," He said, pointing to himself. "You," he poked Zev in the chest, "will go with Kea and continue to the portal."

"What about you?" Kea asked, walking over to the boys.

The Boy turned and smirked at her. "I'll get Little Red and take a trip to Gramma's house."

**Meanwhile, in Sydney,**

"Oh the sun!" Mary cried out with glee as she looked up at the sky.

"Oh the air!" Brittany inhaled deeply as she enjoyed the fresh air.

"Oh, the harbor," Tenody said pointedly. The group of animals all peered out of the sewer and down into the Harbor below them.

"This could be a bit problematic," Mary stated, then squealed as she was pushed to a side.

"Says you." Kuong splashed into the Harbor followed by his two females.

"Oh, well, we can't all be saltwater crocodiles," Brittany said in annoyance.

"No," Kathleen mused. "But we can ride them."

Brittany blanched. "Um, are we sure?"

Kathleen dismissively waved a claw. "They won't eat us." She then jumped down onto Kuong's back, followed by a few of the others.

"Not until they're hungry, anyway," Tenody teased. Brittany and Mary shared a look.

**To Be Continued...**

**trivia and spoilers:** more Bad Wolf references are made. What is Gramma's House? Hmm

-The Sydney animals have made it to the Harbor. Woohoo. Too bad the Outpost isn't in the Harbor.

-and as an A/N, I'd just like to say that if you do find some sort of spelling error, missing word, wrong word, grammatical error, please let me know.


	46. Hard to Get

**Title**: refers to Ao

Episode Forty-Six

"**Hard To Get"**

Kuong the Crocodile and the females waited patiently until finally all the animals stood on the shoreline.

"Ok, so now what?" Mary the Koala asked, looking around.

"Now we find a way to get to the Outpost," Kathleen the Platypus stated taking in her surroundings.

"Preferably one that is quick," Tenody the Killer Penguin added as she tried to keep the wallabies from fighting again.

"Well, where is the Outpost?" Pai the Kiwi chirped excitedly, running about in circles.

"In the Outback," Kathleen replied looking down at the bird.

"How are we going to get to the Outback?" Mary asked.

Tenody spoke first. "Where did Kuong go?"

Kathleen looked out at the water and saw that the crocodiles had vanished. A whistling noise caught her attention as something went past her head. She jumped as Brittany the Kangaroo suddenly dropped to the ground with a dart in her neck.

Kathleen and Tenody turned to see what apparently seemed to be Poachers. "Oh perfect."

**Meanwhile, on Ao,**

Pendleton held onto his seat with maniacal glee. "Isn't this fun?"

"You are all insane!" Osama shouted as he gripped onto a railing.

"Humans are nothing if not persistent," Ao said in observation as the Air Force continued to follow her.

Kha'lei turned to the the hologram with his arms crossed. "You're teasing them."

Ao smiled at him. "Should I not be?"

"NO!" Osama bellowed in anger and fear. The others turned to look at him. "No, we should not be teasing the trigger happy humans! Can we please just get where we need to be without physical injury or death?"

Ao turned to Pendleton. "Is he always like this?"

"Quite often," Pendleton affirmed. "It's kinda depressing."

Osama glared. Ao smiled, and her eyes flashed.

The Air Force pilots were stunned. They looked at their radar screens and back at the sky around them. This was physically impossible. The large aircraft had simply vanished!

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia and Spoilers:** Again, Kathleen is thwarted. The Animals are restated.

-Pai the Kiwi is named for the movie Whale Rider.

-The wallabies are first mentioned.

-Firaxian technology reveals another layer. Cloak.


	47. Children of the Night

**Title**: refers to Ziv's situation and the fact this all takes place at night, in America.

Episode Forty-Seven

"**Children of the Night"**

The FSS Ao landed gently and quietly on the roof of the building. It was still as it powered down and everything was quite peaceful. Until the hatch burst open and a small goat flew out onto the roof.

"Never again!" Osama cried out, gripping onto the roof like a lifeline. "Never again!"

"Oh quiet," Pendleton stated, as he hopped out of the ship. "We made it just fine."

Osama looked over his shoulder. "I am just going to glare at you."

"Whatever," Pendleton rolled his eyes and looked up at Kha'lei. "Do you think She's waiting?"

"She isn't fond of waiting," Kha'lei replied, pointing towards the left.

In the doorway of the stairwell stood a small moose and a small rabbit.

"Congratulations," He said, clapping his hands together.

She, however, was less than impressed. "Yeah, whatever," She snapped in an authoritative, indicative way. "Follow."

**Meanwhile, in the woods,**

"Here we are then," Kea said happily, walking into the garden.

"What is this place?" Helloweez squealed. The flowers and plants were beyond any earthly beauty. The babbling brook gurgled in its bed nearby. The tall tree in the center of the glade seemed to glow causing the woods surrounding to seem like they were lit up with daylight, but it was night.

"The Portal," Kea said, walking along the stone trail.

Zev looked around. "Where?"

Kea pointed. "Up there." A old, odd looking treehouse was in the top of the central tree.

"The Treehouse?" Zev looked around for Ewoks.

Kea smiled. "Inside."

"It's about time you all got here," a voice called down to them. Zev and Helloweez looked up to see a Boy leaning over the railing of the Treehouse. "She's been waiting."

**Meanwhile, in the caves,**

Ziv gasped as he was heaved bodily from the floor of the cave and lifted into the air.

"Please," He pleaded desperately. "Whatever it is, please don't do it"

"You so sure?" The creature said in a oddly soft and sex dripping voice. "You could like it."

Ziv meeped. "I'm not gay!"

The male being smiled wickedly at the trembling human. "Not yet."

A sudden roar from the side broke that train of thought. The Monster and Ziv both turned to see a large flash of ash and dust fill the air.

"Oh, you should know by now," came a familiar voice. Ziv felt an odd sensation as the Boy came into view. "Playing with your food gets you dead!"

The Creature holding onto Ziv growled and threw him down, turning to face the new Boy. Ziv gulped.

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia and Spoilers:** She and He return to the story, after being absent for the entire season up to this point.

-The Portal is located inside a Treehouse in a garden in a forest in a park in New York City. The Portal is what made the Bubble, FYI.

-Ewoks refer to Star Wars.

-A new Boy appears. His name will be revealed a lot sooner than the other Boy's.

-Again Ziv replies that he isn't gay. He keeps saying that. Hmm.

-The Boy will receive a name very soon.


	48. Enchanted

**Title**: refers to Hosha

Episode Forty-Eight

"**Enchanted"**

The Boy looked over at the shell shocked Ziv next to him. "Seems to be becoming a thing for us."

Ziv shook himself out of it. "Huh?"

"Me killing things in front of you," The Boy smirked that special smirk that made Ziv retreat into denial. "Hope you aren't to severely damaged."

Ziv frowned, still thinking about those, creatures. "Were they..."

The Boy nodded. "Vampires."

Ziv looked at the Boy beside him, who pulled him out of the park and onto the sidewalk. "And you are..."

"Spike."

Ziv's eyes widened. "Like from Buffy?"

"In the Daylight?" the Boy pointed out, reminding Ziv of earlier. "No, a nickname from a girl I know. To tell me apart."

"From who?" Ziv asked, looking over the Boy called Spike.

"From me." Spike said, then laughed at Ziv's expression. "It's complicated."

Ziv shook it off, then turned to look at the street around him. "Where are we going now?"

"Your brother and his hamster by now should have crossed the threshold," Spike replied. "We, are taking a different route."

**Meanwhile, Somewhere...**

Zev tilted a bit for a moment before he regained his balance. When he felt steady on his feet again, he looked around, and gasped. "Whoa."

It was bright. Warm bright. Like a bright marble hall, only it couldn't have been because marble just didn't glow like this. Everything glowed. Everyone glowed. Zev was mystified. He was Somewhere Else.

"Welcome Zev Bowtani," Zev jumped and whirled around, then promptly forgot the ability to speak. "Helloweez."

"This is Hosha," the voice of Kea spoke, as she indicated to the woman who now walked toward them. Tall and Regal, Dark and Exotic. She contrasted with the environment around her and drew the eye towards her without effort on her part. "She is the Enchantress. She's a Goddess."

Zev stared. "Yes, she is."

"What is this place?" Helloweez squeaked as she looked around in awe and wonderment.

"This," Hosha gestured around her, "is the Hub. From here you can travel to any portal in the universe."

"We'd like somewhere rather distant from Earth to begin with," The new Boy stated, walking over to stand beside Kea, who smiled at him and nodded.

Hosha turned and looked up. Zev followed her gaze and saw an odd shaped something lowering down before them. "This one should do nicely for you."

Zev was beyond himself. He looked over at the other two and couldn't believe the seemed to find this normal. "Who are you people?"

"I am Kea Wonakowa," Kea told him, then pointed to the Boy. "This is Jantu Ruaka. We are Chainkan."

Zev frowned in confusion. "Is that supposed to mean something?"

"For a human, it means everything," Hosha said, snapping her fingers. Behind her, the Portal exploded to life.

**Meanwhile, at the Docks**

"Where are we going?" Xar asked, glancing around the darkened bay front.

"This way," Snowball replied, her fluffy white tail leading Xar and Kagura along.

Xar sighed. "That doesn't really answer my question."

"Your questions are frivolous and consume time better spent following me quietly," Snowball snapped back in a hushed tone.

"Why are we following a talking cat?" Kagura whispered to her lover, as she clung to Xar's arm.

"Because he's my daughter," Xar replied quietly as they followed Snowball around a corner past some sailboats.

"He?" Kagura repeated. Xar nodded. "I'm confused."

"And you just joined this joy train," Xar cracked looking at Kagura. Her eyes widened a bit.

"Quiet!" Snowball hissed at the two. "We are here."

"So," Xar looked around, "Where's this contact of yours?"

As if on cue, a dark shape flapped down and landed on the pier in front of them. Kagura gasped. Xar stared.

Taram the Cormorant had arrived.

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia and Spoilers**: Spike refers to the events of Area 51 and the Warehouse to Ziv

-Vampires and the name Spike are references to Buffy. Spike is not that Spike, he refers to being in the daylight.

-Spike refers to a girl he knows, this girl is the Slayer he mentioned earlier. She calls him Spike to tell him apart from another boy, whom you have already met. Someday it will all be revealed.

-Spike tells Ziv that Zev and Helloweez have crossed the Threshold, meaning they've passed through the Portal. There is another route to other places, which has been used multiple times already.

-The Enchantress, Hosha, debuts. She is the Goddess of the Hub, amongst other things.

-Kea Wonakowa reveals her full name. Kea is the sister of Kha'lei, and the other sister is now confirmed to be Neah Wonakowa.

-the new boy is Jantu Ruaka, the boyfriend of Kea and owner of the ship Ao.

-Chainkans have a somehow important relevance to Humanity.

-Snowball the cat is a He, Xbie who possesses him, is a She.

-Snowball's contact is a cormorant named Taram. Taram is named for Aram Taylor of the LPC YG.


	49. Two by Sea

**Title**: refers to the two stories that involve boats

Episode Forty-Nine

"**Two by Sea"**

Kagura had never felt this way before. The overwhelming sense of confusion was just a bit too much for her brain to handle. "Your daughter is a cat and her contact is a cormorant."

"Named Taram," Xar added.

"Named Taram," Kagura repeated as she looked at said Cormorant leading the group onward. "Has your family life always been like this?"

"Here," Taram said, stopping and landing on the corner of a small yacht. "This boat is the one we shall be using."

Xar gaped up at the boat which was apparently owned by someone rather flamboyant and rich. "Who does it belong to?"

"Who cares?" Snowball retorts, hopping onto the deck of the boat. "It functions, get on board."

Xar sighed as he walked to the gangplank. "Just how many laws do we plan on breaking tonight?"

**Meanwhile, in Sydney**

Kathleen was not happy, once again finding herself in a cage. The others shared her sentiment.

"No, it couldn't be animal control, that would just be to convenient," Pai ranted rather derangedly. "Poachers. It just had to be poachers."

"Stay calm," Tenody hissed at the scurrying Kiwi. "Don't give them a reason!"

"You think the crocs could have warned us but no, they just go slip away into the water without a word," Pai continued.

"Whining isn't helping," Tenody snapped. She whacked the little bird and it tumbled over and rolled into Brittany's tail.

Mary looked about nervously. "Just how screwed are we?"

Kathleen broke. "Once, just once, I would like to have a plan that goes off without a hitch!"

"Murphy would have something to say about this," Tenody nodded.

"Murphy can eat camel dung," Kathleen said bitterly.

Tenody remained focused. "There has to be a way out of this," She said checking the cage.

A dark menacing figure appeared in the doorway. "Oi, grab the platypus!"

The animals all turned to look at Kathleen the Platypus, who glared.

**To Be Continued...**

**trivia and spoilers: **Xar refers to the many laws broken that night by Snowball and Xada mostly.

-Tenody and Kathleen refer to Murphy's Law

-Kathleen is being taken away by the poachers. Why?


	50. Voyage of the Doomed

**Title**: refers to the animals

Episode Fifty

"**Voyage of the Doomed"**

"Where did they take her?" Mary freaked out, scuttling about her cage. "Where did they take her?"

Brittany looked quite nervous. "Why did they take her?"

"I don't know!" Tenody hissed as she studied the lock on her cage. "But sitting here melting down about it won't help anything. We've got to come up with a plan!"

"To do what?" Pai hissed back. "We're being held by poachers on a boat going somewhere, what are we going to do?"

Tenody looked down at the shorter bird. "Take over."

Mary's ear twitched. "They're coming!"

The door swung open and two of the poachers came through, one of them carrying something in his hands. He dropped it on table ledge and the two continued on towards the cabin. "That should sell real well on the market."

On the table lay a small brown pelt of fur in an animal shape.

Mary gasped in horror. "Kathleen!" she whispered and felt tears begin to well. All the others reacted similar. They jumped at the loud whang of a cage.

"To hell with coming up with a plan," The animals turned to look at Tenody, who now shook with rage. She reared back and launched at the door to her cage and it broke free of its hinges. "They die!"

Tenody the Killer Penguin screamed in her rage, startling the poachers who jumped back in shock.

Then the Boat lurched.

**Meanwhile, at HQ**

"Well done on your mission Agent 491 and Agent 937," He said in his proud tone. Pendleton puffed up with pride and Kha'lei looked stoic. Osama pouted since he wasn't included. "Our agents are combing through the remains of Area 51 now and retrieving any technology and such that should really not be in the hands of the human government, at least not yet."

"Yes, yes," She said with a wave of her furry paw, "It was all wonderful and joyous, now for you new assignments ..."

"She's all go, isn't she?" Osama said, turning to Pendleton, who shrugged. "No time for rest."

He smirked at the statement. "You will be allowed a brief one. But situations are fluid. They change."

Kha'lei seemed to read an intonation. "What happened?"

"The Nine are Complete," She said quite firmly. "The Ancient Ones are at full strength."

He looked at the three stunned adventurers. "They will be coming."

**To Be Continued...**

**trivia and spoilers: **there is an actual black market for Platypus hides and such. And I think the may make soup or something from them.

-Thus is the death of Kathleen. Did you see that one coming?

-Tenody displays some of the hinted at strength of the Killer Penguins.

-Kha'lei is Agent 937, which implies the organization of HUSH has at least 937 agents working for them. Pendleton is 491. Osama has not been made an agent, as of yet. Helloweez will be applying.

-the news of the Nine and the Ancient Ones is stated in this episode, placing it after "Reformation" in TLTs2.

-Recall that the Ancient Ones are aware of She. One of the Nine will be dispatched to North America.


	51. Different Destinations

**Title**: refers to OPK

Episode Fifty-One

"**Different Destinations"**

Osama looked around the small restaurant, feeling entirely a bit too overloaded. Things were all happening at a bit of breakneck speed and it was hard to take in. Pendleton and Kha'lei however didn't seem to be sharing his problem, which annoyed him further.

"So, the world is ending?" Osama asked, looking for clarification.

Pendleton paused. "Quite possibly, yes."

Osama frowned. "Why are you so calm about this?"

"Well this isn't the first time something like this has happened," Kha'lei explained.

Pendleton nodded in agreement as he poked at his stir fry. "It occurs with a rather consistent frequency actually"

Osama blinked. "Your world is not like mine."

"It's the same world," Kha'lei said pointedly. "Only up until now you weren't seeing as much of it as we do."

Osama considered this and found it actually to sound quite reasonable. "So, we have to go back and retrieve some of the penguins and fly to where?"

Pendleton stabbed a shrimp. "Astronema."

Osama cocked his head. "Where is that?"

"That's a who," Pendleton replied. "She's a Warrior Queen."

"Good Luck finding her," Kha'lei said with a grin.

Pendleton looked up at the Chainkan. "You aren't coming?"

Kha'lei shook his head. "I am being sent elsewhere."

Osama furrowed his brow. "Why?"

"Like He said," Kha'lei said with a seriousness in his tone, "They will be Coming."

**Meanwhile, nearby**

"This is a house," Ziv said, looking up at the architectural structure that loomed before them.

"How very observant of you," the Boy called Spike retorted, walking up the sidewalk.

Ziv didn't get it. "Why are we coming here?"

Spike turned back and grabbed Ziv's arm and pulled him along. "So we can hide."

"We're hiding in a house?"

"No." Spike pulled them up onto the porch.

Ziv frowned. "Then why are we coming to the house?"

"To pick something up that we're going to need," Spike replied as he opened the front door and walked inside.

"Provisions?" Ziv realized he felt hungry as he was pulled into a foyer.

"Something to that effect," Spike replied. His grin made Ziv's jeans tighten. Spike turned a corner and walked into a family room. "Honey, I'm home!"

"We were worried," A boys spoke. A tall boy. An incredibly gorgeous tall chiseled blonde hunk. Ziv's river of denial was suffering a drought.

"About what?" A woman came out of the kitchen with too much junk food to be humanly safe. She saw Ziv and a maniacal look came upon her face. "Ooh, new toy! New toy!"

**To Be Continued...**

**trivia and spoilers: **There is a restaurant nearby the HUSH HQ, which is also near to the house where Spike and Ziv are. I know the actual layout of the area and I may reveal that fairly soon. Or next season. Whichever.

-The World comes close to ending on a rather consistent basis. This is a slight poke at Buffy I think.

-Pendleton and Osama are being sent to find Astronema, which if you read Spaced Cadets!, you know they succeed.

-Two new people: A Hunk and a Woman. Ziv's gay denial is struggling for survival.


	52. Season 2 Finale! Across the Universe

**Title**: refers to the Bowtani family, who are all mentioned.

**Season Two Finale!**

Episode Fifty-Two

"**Across the Universe"**

Ziv sat on the couch in the family room of the Vertuzca home feeling rather stunned. The crazy woman beside him kept rambling on about how she was planning to go into the fortune telling business as soon as she learned how to read jellybeans. Then she would force another bag of candy at him as she flipped through the channels on the television at a speed that only constant practice could achieve. She squealed in excitement and stopped on a channel that seemed to Ziv like a Nature Channel, that is until he registered the oddly twangy music and realized he was watching what could only be described as Animal Porn.

Spike in the meantime was rather busy with the incredible hunk. Busy in a way that made Ziv feel both relieved and disappointed, but he wasn't going to analyze any more on that.

Finally Spike separated enough from the Hunk to speak. "Baby, I need you to go and fetch your sister, ok? We're going on a bit of a vacation." The Hunk nodded and walked out of the room.

"Vacation?" The Crazy Woman, who had introduced herself simply as V, cried out with far too much excitement. Ziv ducked as popcorn flew in the air. "Where to? I'm coming with you!"

Spike gave her a look. "I really don't think so."

"Excuse me," Ziv turned towards this new young voice and saw that three young children were standing in the doorway: twin girls and a boy. "But what exactly is it that you think you are doing?"

Spike crossed his arms and looked down at the twin that spoke. "What do you mean, little bit?"

"Where do you think you are taking our robots?" the girl glared up at Spike. Ziv blinked. Robots?

Spike glared down at the girl. "What business is it of yours?" He said rather sharply, surprising Ziv. "Go play with your orgasmator or whatever it is you're inventing this time."

"Adam and Eve are ours," The other twin spoke up. Ziv realized that she looked familiar. "We won't allow You to take them anywhere."

"That implies I asked for your permission," Spike snapped back. "I am taking that boy to hide him," He continued, pointing over at Ziv. Ziv ignored the sounds of tiger sex from the TV. "They are coming with me. Think of it as an educational experience."

Ziv watched as Spike continued to pursue his course of action and argued with two elementary age twin girls about Robots. V by now was hopping around the room demanding to be allowed to go to Tahiti. The TV continued to play Animal Porn which Ziv by now had realized was Gay Animal Porn.

"Hello again." Ziv jumped and whirled around. On the couch beside him sat the little boy who had been behind the twins. He smiled up at Ziv. "Don't worry, they'll sort this out in a few minutes or something," He said indicating the others. "In the meantime, why don't you come with me?"

Ziv let the little boy take his hand and pull him off the couch. "Where to?"

The little boy pulled him out of the noisy room and into the hall. "To get some answers to your questions."

**Meanwhile, elsewhere...**

The landscape glowed a bright purple as the moons shone down the valley. Amber water flowed nearby through the forest of red and blue trees. Cheery animal sounds harked from the hills and odd little lights zoomed and darted about in the sky overhead.

"I'm on another planet." Zev looked around the vista before. Helloweez clung to his shoulder. "We're on a different planet."

"Yes, we are," Kea said, walking up beside him, looking at the vista herself, then turning to Jantu. "Where are we?"

Jantu looked as well and thought. "I don't know," He said after a moment, then smiled at Kea. "Let's find someone and ask."

"Whoa," Zev grabbed his arm. "We're just gonna..."

Jantu smiled. "Yep."

Helloweez squeaked. "Is that safe?"

"No idea," Kea said with a shrug, then took Zev by the elbow and led him towards a path. "We'll find out soon enough."

**Meanwhile, at the Docks...**

"I don't understand," Kagura said as she helped Xar move the body of Xbie onto the boat.

"Neither do I really," Xar said, laying Xbie down on the deck of the boat. The sound of the engine starting could be heard beneath them.

Kagura looked at her lover, confused. "Then why are you doing this?"

Xar thought about this. Why was he doing this? "Because it needs to be done," He said with a shrug. Xar took Kagura's hand. "You should stay. It'll be safer."

Kagura looked down at their hands, then back up at Xar. "Will you come back?"

Xar shrugged again. "I don't know."

Taram fluttered back down onto the roof of the boat. "We have to go now. The police are coming."

Kagura looked at Xar and smiled. "I'll hold them off for you."

Xar squeezed her hand, then went into the cabin of the boat.

"Time to go reclaim my body," Snowball muttered as she cut the ropes with her claws. "Oh this revenge will be sweet."

Kagura held her arms close as she watched the small vessel pull away from its moor and quietly move away from the docks, taking her lover, his daughter, and a sea bird into the unknown.

**Meanwhile, in the Everglades...**

A woman walked towards the center fire as the others continued to talk in hushed tones. The quieted as she joined their circle. "He is hidden."

"Good," The Old Crone answered. "Report back to the Council and ask for further instructions."

"Well there really wouldn't be much of a point to doing that would there?" The Coven spun around. A Shadowy Figure walked towards them from the darkness. As it moved closer, there were gasps and small screams. The Old Woman grabbed the arm of the Crone.

"No one is going to be left to receive them."

Vala stood in the light of the fire with a grin that chilled the blood. With a wave of her hand the fire went out without any smoke.

No one heard the screams.

**To Be Continued in Season Three**

**trivia and spoilers: **Ziv is in the Vertuzca home.

-V, the twins, the boy, Adam (the hunk) and Eve are all characters in the same universe as Spike, Taylor, Kea and the others.

-various character traits of V's are implied. (tv, food, ambitions)

-Adam and Eve are AIs. Made by the twins and the boy, two of whom have been met before (think HUSH)

-Ziv will be getting answers next season. Yay! Explanations!

-The planet described does not yet have a name that I know of.

-Xar and the others are off to the Island in the Caribbean. Kagura is out of the story for now.

-Vala returns. The fate of the Coven is up for interpretation.

-After this season, none of the stories will carry T&S anymore. Instead, it will be made available at the homepage for the stories, by season.


	53. Season 3 Premiere! Q & A

**Season Three Premiere!**

Episode Fifty-Three

"**Q & A"**

Ziv stared at the chocolate milk in front of him and the plate of cookies in the center of the table. Across from the young boy sat smiling at him quite kindly. Ziv couldn't really place it, but for some reason the boy seemed familiar.

"So where should we start?" the boy asked, taking a sip from his own glass.

Ziv bit is lip. "Um, who are you?"

"Ah," The boy said, putting down his glass. "My name is Journey." Ziv shifted a bit as Journey looked at him. "If you are wondering why I look familiar, I was at HQ earlier while you were there."

Ziv nodded for a moment, then thought of another question. "HQ of what?"

"HUSH," Journey replied with a smile. "Hurston Union of Spies and Hitmen." Ziv stared in shock as the boy paused in thought. "The name isn't entirely accurate but we are pretty much a cross between and International Spy Organization and Organized Crime. We're just better at both."

Ziv took a quick drink. "Ok," He gulped. "What do you want with me?"

"To protect you," Journey responded, like it should have been obvious by now.

Ziv nodded. He did sorta realize that. "Why?"

"Because you're the Good Twin." Journey said somewhat emphatically.

"What does that mean?" Ziv sighed in frustration.

Journey frowned a bit and considered his words. "It means that you and your brother are the Gemini and the Others want you dead."

**Meanwhile, on the roof**

Osama glanced around at the inside of the Ao again. It seemed less nerve wrecking this time, now that he knew what she was. But not by much.

"Ok, so now what?" he asked, turning to look at Pendleton and the holographic Avatar.

"We return to the ruins of Area 51," Pendleton said, walking over to the captain's chair again.

"Can we be under stealth mode the whole time this time?" Osama asked, glancing over at Ao. "I don't think I want to have to deal with the Air Force again."

"You're no fun," Ao said in a fake whine.

Pendleton rolled his eyes. "I think that would be reasonable."

"Spoil sport." Ao said. Her engines began to warm up.

**Meanwhile, in Sydney...**

"That's right, run!" Pai the Kiwi shrieked out as the Poachers jumped over the back edge of the small boat. "Flee for your lives!"

"Like it's safer in the water," Mary the Koala mused as she crawled up to peak after the fleeing humans.

Brittany the Kangaroo wrinkled her nose and cringed at the horrific sounds emanating from the water behind them. "It really, really isn't."

Mary shuddered. "That's just too gross," she said and turned away from the red water.

Pai sighed, then ruffled. "Where's Tenody?"

The door into the cabin behind them creaked. The animals all turned to see Tenody the Penguin standing in the door, looking grave. "I found her."

**To Be Continued...**


	54. The Martyrdom of Kathleen the Platypus

Episode Fifty-Four

"**The Martyrdom of Kathleen the Platypus" **

Tenody stood on the prow of the small boat. Before her stood the other 11 animals left from the escape from Sydney Zoo.

She gazed out at their somber faces and spoke: "We gather to honor the one called Kathleen. She was a Revolutionary, a charismatic leader, and a loyal friend. She helped us to escape our imprisonment and was determined to fulfill her mission: to unite the legions of Australia in preparation of the coming war."

Tenody looked at the concerned expressions. "That is right, there is a war coming," She restated, more firmly. "But Kathleen was not afraid. So we shall not be."

Tenody's demeanor changed in its ferocity. "We will carry on in her name! We must arrive at the Outpost. We must seek the Wise One. We will succeed! For Kathleen!"

"For Kathleen!" The other animals repeated, inspired by the eulogy.

"Tenody!" cried out the shrill voice of Warra the Kookaburra. "Look!"

All the animals rushed to look off in the direction Warra indicated. They could see it. A strange red light shining in the city of Sydney. A plume of smoke circled up towards the sky.

"What is that?" Mary asked quietly.

Tenody stared at the pillar of smoke that began to turn red. "It's one of Them."

**Meanwhile, on the alien Planet,**

Zev glanced up at the little lights that continued to zoom overhead in the purple moonslit sky. The buildings around him seemed oddly web like and flimsy, yet somehow sturdy at the same time. He pinched himself for the fourth time. He still wasn't dreaming.

"What is this place?" Helloweez the Swiss Army Hamster cooed with awe from his shoulder.

Jantu stopped to admire the alien surroundings. "A city."

"Where?" Helloweez asked, gazing up at the fiery bird creatures that flew above them in the air.

Jantu pondered for a moment, then shrugged. "Still no idea."

Zev stared in awe as another group of aliens hurried past them as they walked further into the city. "They have scales."

Kea smiled at him. "Yes they do."

Zev felt dazed with it all. "They aren't human."

"No, not everyone is," Kea said, rather indulgently.

A sharp grunting cry startled Zev out of his daze. Some of the scaly aliens were holding odd shaped instruments towards them. They looked rather mean. A more decorated one began grunting at them, apparently saying something.

Kea leaned over to her boyfriend. "What did it say?"

Jantu watched as some of the creatures began to move forward with odd little devices in their claws. "I think we're being taken into custody."

Zev moved closer to Kea as Jantu's wrists were bound. "Why?"

Then he blacked out.

**Meanwhile, in Miami Harbor**

"From here you will take us straight out." Taram the Cormorant indicated the direction with his wing. Xar nodded and kept the boat straight on course.

"What if we're stopped by a coast guard patrol?" Snowball asked as she scanned the horizon for said possible threat.

"We'll be alerted before then," Taram replied, looking up at the other birds that flew overhead.

"Where are we going?" Xar asked.

"To an island," Snowball replied.

Xar rolled his eyes. "Where is this island?"

Snowball considered her answer. "It varies."

Xar stared at the cat that was his daughter. "It varies?"

"We're going to the Bermuda Triangle," Taram cut in before Snowball could reply. Xar stared at them both. Surely they were joking. Weren't they?

**To Be Continued...**


	55. You Asked

Episode Fifty-Five

"**You Asked"**

Xar's head was spinning. "Wait just one minute here."

"Alter our course more east," Taram instructed. Snowball batted at the helm of the boat and it shifted direction.

"We're looking for an island that's in the Bermuda Triangle, and it's location varies," Xar restated.

"That would be correct," Snowball replied, looking out the forward winodw again.

Xar shook his head. He just couldn't get it. "How is that possible?"

Taram looked over at Xar. "Your daughter's body is possessed by a demonic being while her mind is in your neighbor's cat and you're talking to a cormorant. Would you like to ask that question again?"

Xar paused and realized that there was a point to be made there. "So what is this Island? What makes you think they can help?" He asked, moving on, having decided thinking hurt.

"Cuz thats what She told me," Snowball told her father.

Xar frowned. "Who is She?"

Taram spoke before Snowball could reply. His feathers were ruffled and he was scanning the horizon behind them. "We're being followed."

**Meanwhile, in Sydney**

The red pillar of smoke continued to billow and swirl upwards towards the heavens. Jorge of Nine stood watching as the heathens scattered in panic and fear. Did they not understand that this symbol was to alert the Ancient Ones that he had arrived at his destined spot and was about to begin his task?

Jorge shook his head turned to look across the way. Behind him the opera house continued to burn and smoke, but Jorge ignored this, now paying attention to the oncoming law enforcement officers. He smiled. They would make good missionaries if they proved worthy. If not, well they could still prove useful in other ways.

**Meanwhile, in New York City**

Ziv sat and stared ahead in shock as Journey wiped the spilt milk off the table. "They want me dead? Why do they want me dead?"

"Let me see if I can explain this," Journey replied as he pulled continued to wipe. "We don't know everything about the Gemini yet, as was mentioned to you earlier, but what we do know is that there is a Good Twin and a Bad Twin."

"And I'm the Good Twin?" Ziv asked.

Journey looked at him with a wry expression. "Have you met your brother?"

Ziv conceded. "Good point."

"The thing is, the Others believe that you two are somehow inherently bonded with the balance of the universe," Journey explained, walking back to the sink. "If one of you dies, the other side gets stronger."

"What does that mean?" Ziv asked, clutching his cookie.

Journey rinsed the washcloth in the sink. "If they kill you, the Good Twin, the Darkness will take over."

Ziv took it in. "The Others believe that."

Journey nodded. "Yeah."

Ziv thought for a moment, watching the younger boy. "Do you?"

Journey turned back around to look at Ziv. "I've seen too much not to."

Ziv nodded in understanding, then frowned in confusion. "How old are you?"

Journey smiled. "About nine."

**To Be Continued...**


	56. Blunt

Episode Fifty-Six

"**Blunt"**

Ziv chewed his lip in thought. All that was happening, all that he had been told. It was just too much to take in. And yet, he still had questions. He needed to know more. "Where is the rest of my family?"

"Your brother has crossed the Threshold. He could be anywhere in the Universe by now," Journey told the older boy, as he once again took his place across the table from Ziv. "Your other brother has been hidden. Your sister Xbie has had her mind transplanted into the body of a cat while her body is possessed by a demon of the Others which was sent to kill you. But don't worry, your father and Xbie are on there way to the Temple Island to fix that. Your Gramma escaped from prison but is now dead after being shot protecting your father from his pissed off lover. And your mother is dead but her shape has been assumed by an Emissary."

Ziv blinked. "Oh."

"I think you broke him." A Girl walked into the kitchen from the living room.

Journey smiled up at her ruefully as she waved her hand in front of Ziv's face. "No, I just think I said everything too much at once. I probably shouldn't have done that."

The Girl smiled back at him. "Well you are only nine."

"Have they decided anything yet?" Journey asked, indicating towards the living room.

"Who, Spike and the Twins?" the Girl asked, staying next to Ziv. "They are coming to terms."

Journey gave her a wry little grin. "You mean Spike and Hope are coming to terms, Gloria is just being spiteful."

The Girl tilted her head. "Oh, is that what I mean?" She asked innocently.

"It doesn't matter," Journey replied, then looked at Ziv again. "You should get ready."

Ziv shook out of it. "For what? What's gonna happen now?"

"You'll be leaving."

**Meanwhile, on Ao**

Osama groaned and clutched the seat. "Oh, I dont like this."

"That's cuz it's atmosphere." Ao said simply. "In open space the ride is much smoother. You'll see."

Ao shuddered again and Osama moaned. "If I live that long."

"How long until we return to Area 51?" Pendleton asked, pushing buttons on the console next to his chair.

Ao tilted her head, calculating. "Another 30 minutes."

"Right," Pendleton said. "So we're gonna swoop in, beam up some penguins, swoop out and jump off to find Astronema, and to update Ari'ena."

Osama groaned and lifted his head from the console in front of him. "Huh?"

Pendleton winced at the rather greenish tinge to Osama's expression. "I'll explain again when you aren't being dead."

"Much appreciated," Osama mumbled, then his stomach lurched.

Ao wrinkled her nose. "Oh gross."

**Meanwhile, in outside Sydney...**

The animals watched in abject horror as the smoke continued upward. They could hear the sirens in the distance. Mary the Koala covered her ears. "They've made it to Sydney?"

"What are they doing?" Brittany stared at the odd red smoke.

"Does it matter?" Warra the Kookabura cried out, fluttering about above their heads. "They're in Sydney! They're here, they've made it!" Warra paused in his fluttering. "Who are they?"

Tenody stared hard. "The Other Side."

Pai shuddered. "What are we going to do?"

"We have to get to the Outpost," Tenody said firmly. "Get this boat started."

**To Be Continued...**


	57. Accused

Episode Fifty-Seven

"**Accused"**

Sounds began forming. Tinges of sensation returned with gradualness. "Ow!" Zev sat up suddenly and grabbed his side.

"Oh good, Princess is awake." He looked up to see Kea standing over him with her arms crossed.

"How are you feeling?" Zev turned to his right to see Jantu kneeling beside him. Helloweez chittered on the boy's shoulder.

"What happened?" Zev pushed himself up off the ground, rubbing his side and glaring at Kea.

She smiled at him. "Apparently we needed to be rendered unconscious when they took us into custody," She explained, with just a tinge of annoyance in her tone.

Zev recalled the Reptaliens. "Who are they?"

"Do we care?" Kea replied, walking back over to the cell door.

Jantu sent a look her way and turned back to Zev. "The Varanidaeans."

Zev leaned against the back wall of the cell. "Why are we in custody?"

"They think we're spies from a neighboring planet or something," Helloweez explained. "I think."

Zev didn't like the sound of that. "What are they going to do with us?"

The cell door slid upon making Kea step back into Jantu. One of the scaly Varanidaeans pointed one of the instruments at her. "I think we're about to find out."

**Meanwhile, in the Caribbean...**

The speed boat bounced as it cruised along and skimmed on the surface of the water.

"Could you slow down a bit?" Xar grabbed onto his seat for the fourth time.

"Have we lost them?" Snowball peered out the forward windshield and throttled back slightly.

"I believe so," Taram replied, looking back over the ocean behind them.

"Lost who?" Xar felt confused.

"No idea," Taram replied.

Xar gave the cormorant a look. "That so isn't helpful."

Taram fluffed his feathers and continued to scan the horizon. "Just keep on course."

Xar frowned as he retook the helm. "Why would someone be following us?"

"Why do you think?" Snowball retorted, indicating back at the body of Xbie. Xar increased the speed a bit.

**Meanwhile, in New York...**

"Ah, here's the boy in question," Spike said cheerily. "Are you ready?"

Ziv sat blankly. "My mother's dead."

Spike nodded. "Yes, she is."

"What?" Ziv whirled around to face him. "Did you know?"

"I'm a part of HUSH," Spike pointed out.

"Does that mean something?" Ziv asked, not getting it.

Spike smirked at him. "More than you know." Ziv shifted in his pants. "So," Spike clapped his hands together and pulled the Girl to him. "This lovely little bit is Eve and this sexy boy is Adam." He pointed to the Hunk behind, the one he had been "saying hello" to earlier.

"Hello," Adam said, smiling broadly. Ziv was sure he had never seen teeth so perfect.

Something clicked inside Ziv's head as he looked back and forth at Adam and Eve. "They're robots."

"Well, I think Androids is the more appropriate," Spike pointed out carefully. "Robots is too generic."

Ziv wiped his eyes. "I'm still confused."

Journey walked over and took his hand. "We'll explain more on the way over."

Ziv let himself be pulled to his feet. "Over where?"

Spike smirked at him again. "We're going back into that closet luv." Ziv gulped.

**To Be Continued...**


	58. Same Difference

Episode Fifty-Eight

"**Same Difference"**

Ziv walked a bit behind Spike and the ... "So, robots?" He looked down at Journey. "I mean androids."

Journey smiled up at him again. "Hope and Gloria wanted to experiment in human development so they decided to build blank slates and see what happened," He explained, then looked in front of them. "And, well, Spike happened."

Ziv looked at the boy in question as he walked into the building in front of them. "Who is Spike?"

Journey thought for a second. "Well technically his name is Taylor," He said, not looking up at Ziv this time. Instead he glanced at the people in the restaurant around them. "But we call him Spike, well, because he kinda acts and sounds like him. That and it helps us tell him apart from Taylor."

Ziv didn't quite understand that explanation. "Huh?"

"Um," Journey looked up at the walls. "Here." He pointed to a picture on the wall. "See?"

Ziv looked at the picture of the two boys looking at each other. "He has a twin, too?"

"Technically, no." Journey smiled apologetically. "They're kinda the same exact person really."

"Um, ok," Ziv rethought his hypothesis. "Clones?"

"Evil alternate universe counterpart," Journey corrected. "All very Star Trek, yes."

Ziv quickly turned to look at the boy in front of them. His heart sank. "He's evil?"

"Well, in that Spike way," Journey clarified, a bit hastily. "It's a rather accurate nickname." He frowned. "Well, other than him not being a vampire."

Ziv looked back at the picture on the wall. If one Taylor was here, where was the other Taylor?

**Meanwhile, on Ao**

"We're here." Osama could feel the ship slow down. He looked up at the holographic woman who stood before him.

"Let's have a look," Pendleton said. He rubbed his flippers together in anticipation.

Osama was stunned. "Whoa." He didn't realize a crater had been left by the explosion.

"Locate me some penguins so we can transmit the instructions," Pendleton directed, leaning back in his chair.

Ao cocked her head as she scanned, then became confused. "There aren't any."

"What?" Osama turned at Pendleton's outburst. "What do you mean?"

"There aren't any penguins down there," Ao restated. The she became dark. "The Air Force, however, is."

**Meanwhile, elsewhere in space...**

Zev looked around at the cavernous chamber. It seemed the Varanidaeans were performing some sort of Tribunal.

"What are they saying?" Kea asked. She was shackled between the two boys.

Jantu shushed her. "Just, quiet for a moment."

Zev leaned over. "How does he understand them?"

"He's been trained to learn quickly," Kea whispered back. "That, and you have to remember, we aren't human."

Zev nodded, then wondered. "Why don't You understand?"

Kea sighed in a melodramatic way. "Because then I'd have to care."

"What makes them think we're spies?" Helloweez asked from her place on Zev's shoulder.

"I have no idea," Kea shrugged, glancing around at the crowd of Varanidaeans. "I just think they're paranoid."

Helloweez frowned. "There must be a reason why."

Kea glanced up at the judges ahead of them as they made a lot of growling. "There may be, but there's no guarantee the reason is a good one."

The crowd burst into a growling, grunting uproar. Helloweez shivered on Zev's shoulder.

Jantu looked up at the judges. "They've decided."

Zev stared in fear at the crowd around them. "Decided what?"

Jantu turned to look at the other three. "We're to be executed."

**To Be Continued...**


	59. Break Out

Episode Fifty-Nine

"**Break Out"**

Kea looked distinctly not happy. "Executed? Why?"

"Because we're different." Jantu seemed disappointed in the Varanidaeans.

"We're different?" Zev was shocked. That was why they were accused of being spies?

"Yep," Jantu nodded, "And therefore dangerous."

"Right," Kea stared at the approaching Varanidaeans brandishing their staffs. "I don't think so."

Zev jumped as suddenly Kea was before them. She had seized one of the Varanidaeans' staffs and had begun to fight them off, most efficiently.

"Should we be helping her at all?" Zev asked.

"Nah, it seems like she's got it all under control," Jantu replied. He snapped the bonds holding his wrists.

Zev watched as Kea tossed four of the aliens into the panicking crowd. "Is she always this violent?"

Jantu glanced over at his girlfriend as he undid Zev's cuffs. "Pretty much."

A large flash of light filled the arena and more of the Varanidaeans flew through the air. Roars and screeches filled the cavern as the reptaliens stampeded away.

"Never piss off a Chainkan," Kea shouted at the retreating aliens.

Jantu led Zev and Helloweez off of the platform. "You realize you probably just instigated a war."

Kea threw the staff down and glared around the cavern. "Yeah well, whatever. Let's go."

"Go where?" Helloweez squeaked as Kea began walking towards a stairway.

"Anywhere but here please," Zev said, more than willing to follow.

**Meanwhile, in the Caribbean**

The speed boat bounced on the water. "How much farther?" Xar asked, peering through the windshield.

Snowball scoffed. "Like I really have any idea."

"Just keep going," Taram directed, fluffing his feathers again.

"What is that?" Snowball said suddenly. She looked out over the back of the boat with a squinting gaze.

"What is what?" Xar asked. "Describe it to those who can't turn around to look, please."

Snowball glared at her father. "We're in open ocean. You aren't going to hit anything."

Xar frowned at the white fluffy cat beside him and then turned around to look. "They're birds," He said, squinting at the vague shape in the distance. "A flock of something."

"Seagulls," Taram said flatly.

Snowball looked at the cormorant. "That's bad?"

Taram looked over at the other two. "You have no idea."

**To Be Continued...**


	60. Rats With Wings

Episode Sixty

"**Rats with Wings"**

Seagulls swarmed and dived. Xar swerved the boat in an attempt to dodge them. Taram flew about trying to drive them away. Snowball swiped ferociously with her claws.

"Why can't they be like the ones from Nemo?" She cried out as she swatted another one across the head.

"Most are," Taram said, swirling about above her head.

"Great," Snowball hissed. "Just our luck that we get the advanced placement seagulls."

"The Others manipulated them into becoming their servants," Taram explained, knocking a gull into the water.

Snowball snarled and hissed again. "Great, so they know where we are then."

"Do they know what we're planning to do?" Xar called out over his shoulder as he topped the speed on the boat.

"Not if you don't say it out loud they shouldn't," Taram warned as he continued to fly about.

Something in the water behind the boat caught Snowball's eye. "What is that?"

Taram landed by Snowball and looked at the silhouette. "Oh my god."

"What?" Xar could hear their tone. "What is it?"

"Just keep going," Taram called back. He fluttered further inside the boat.

"Faster," Snowball said tensely. "Faster." She stopped smacking the seagulls in favor of clawing the seat cushions. "Faster would be better!"

"What?" Xar was a bit freaked out now. "What is it?" He turned around. He paled.

The Shark leaped bodily out of the water and lunged itself towards the boat.

**Meanwhile, near the former Area 51**

AO rocked and tilted and gingerly landed on the desert ground with a soft lurch.

"Oh thank the makers!" Osama heaved himself up off of the floor and leaned against the closest console.

"Drama Goat." Ao rolled her eyes.

Pendleton fiddled at his console. "Did the Air Force detect us or see us land?"

"Seeing how we were in stealth mode at the time, I'd say no," Ao replied.

"Ok then," Pendleton hopped off of his chair. "Where are we?"

Ao tilted her head as she accessed the information. "Over ten miles from the crater, and 12 miles from the Portal."

"What do we do now?" Osama asked, now feeling a bit more steady. "Ret-con?"

"Re-con," Pendleton corrected, wondering if Osama knew what the other phrase meant.

Ao stuck her arm out to stop them from moving. "Hang on."

"What is it?" Pendleton looked up at the Holowoman.

"Detecting life-signs," Ao replied, very intensely. "Sentient, subterranean."

Osama looked down towards the floor. "Human?"

Ao smiled suddenly and looked down at the two animals. "Killer Penguin."

Pendleton turned to Osama with a grin. "Shiny."

**To Be Continued...**


	61. Conspiracy Theory

Episode Sixty-One

"**Conspiracy Theory"**

Mary the Koala sat at the prow, looking out over the endless waters. "How long until we reach the river?"

Tenody the Killer Penguin leaned against the railing beside her, occasionally glancing up towards the bridge of the boat. "Quite a while."

"Are you hungry?" Brittany the Kangaroo bounced out of the cabin area. "They have a fridge and a cooler on this boat. It's stocked quite well."

"Oh good," Mary sighed. "One less thing to worry about then."

"Yeah, the Dingos were about to eat Mowan the Wallaby," Brittany said, munching on a fruit.

Tenody nodded as she considered the sound of that. "Well he probably would have deserved it."

"Oi," The girls turned to look at Jirra the Kangaroo calling from the bridge. "Any of you seen the map?"

Tenody frowned. "What do you mean, isn't it on the table?"

"No, not anymore at least," Jirra replied.

"Well that's odd," Mary said with a confused look. "Who would take the map?"

Tenody looked at Brittany in concern. "Do we really want to know the answer?"

**Meanwhile, outside Area 51**

Osama scanned the rocky terrain around them. "So..."

"So?" Pendleton repeated as he hopped along the rocks.

"So," Osama repeated. "Where are they?"

A shot ricocheted off the rock above his head. Pendleton grabbed Osama by the neck and pulled him behind a rock. "Right there!"

"State your designation!" a familiar penguin voice called out from nearby.

"Agent 491," Pendleton called back. Osama gripped onto his flipper tightly.

"Pendleton?" a more familiar female voice called out.

"Yes," Pendleton yelled back.

"Prove it!" came the male voice again.

Pendleton rolled his eyes. "I will beat your freaking feathered ass, Binky T. Penjynn!"

"It's him," The female said happily.

Pendleton stood up from his hiding place to see Binky and Hailey hopping down to meet him. "What happened?"

"The Air Force came," Binky replied, glancing down at Osama behind the boulder. "We had to evacuate."

"But we completed the salvage," Hailey added excitedly. "You won't believe what they had."

**Meanwhile, at HQ...**

Ziv looked around at the familiar sight of HUSH HQ. Once again, in the center of all things, She and He sat looking up at him.

"Ah good, he's back," She said. "What kept you?"

Ziv frowned. "You were expecting me to come back?"

"Of course," She replied. "Why do you think we sent you away in the first place?"

Ziv was stunned. "Wait, what?"

"Now that he's back, can we commence with the actual hiding?" He asked, turning to his counterpart.

"Quite," She agreed. "Any suggestions?"

He mused on it a moment. "Well we wanted to split them up and the brother has gone off via Portal to other planets. There's only way to make it further."

She smacked her paw down on the arm rest of her Command Chair. "Right, into the closet with you!"

**To Be Continued...**


	62. Tightly Enclosed Spaces

Episode Sixty-Two

"**Tightly Enclosed Spaces"**

Ziv felt stunned. He stood there in a daze as planning happened around him.

"Where do you think we should send them first?" She asked He as they planned his fate.

He thought about that. "Where is the last place the Others would look?"

"You did that on purpose?" Ziv asked finally. "Sent us with our cousin?"

"To weed out his Otherish nature, yes. Please, catch up with the rest of us," She acknowledged, waving Ziv off.

"Did you know?" Ziv turned to Spike.

"I followed you, didn't I?" Spike reminded him.

"Got it!" He jumped up. "I know where to send them."

She turned to Him in surprise. "Where?"

He gave Her a look over his shoulder as he walked away. "I'm not telling you."

She stopped in her tracks. "What?"

He looked up at Spike and Ziv. "Follow me now."

"You will so tell me!" She shouted imperiously. "I command you!"

"Same rank, sorry," He called back, leading the way out of HQ and back into the adjacent apartment.

"Wait," Ziv was hesitant. "What's happening now?"

Spike smirked at him as he led Adam and Eve along. "Back into the closet."

Ziv gulped. "B-But what will that do?" he stammered as Spike swung the door open and bowed Eve inside.

He smiled up at Ziv. "Send you to Him."

Ziv looked confused. "Who?"

"Good Luck!" Journey called out as Spike yanked Ziv into the closet.

With a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder, they were gone.

**Meanwhile, on the planet of the Varanidaeans**

Zev stared in confusion at the oddly shaped monstrosity before them. It was like a gigantic wasp with delusions of standing. "What is that?"

"Hopefully, it's a ship." Kea began walking around the green thing.

"A ship?" Zev asked, looking at the Wasp thing. "Like a space ship?"

Kea rolled her eyes as she continued scanning the ship. "Yes, like a space ship. Like a ship that travels through space. Where is the freaking door?" Kea smacked the ship and it made a hollow noise. She followed it.

Helloweez frowned. "It's not very big."

"Well size is secondary to function. As long as it gets us off," Jantu said. He rolled his eyes at the looks he received. "The planet," He continued.

"Where would we go?" Zev asked.

Jantu glanced behind them towards the city. "To a different planet."

Kea let out a sound of triumph. "Ah, here we go." There was a hiss and a hatch way slid open on the rear of the ship. Kea looked inside. "Ugh, um, maybe not this one."

"Here they come." Jantu stared back at the city where the sounds of snarling became louder.

"Right then," Kea said. "All aboard." She ducked up into the ship.

"I still say its small," Helloweez pouted as Jantu waved Zev and Helloweez closer.

"You aren't that big," Zev reminded her as he hopped inside followed closely by Jantu. The snarls of the Varanidaeans continued to grow in intensity.

**To Be Continued...**


	63. Braving the New World

Episode Sixty-Three

"**Braving the New World"**

Zev shifted, trying to get into a more comfortable position. However, the lack of space made that rather difficult to accomplish.

"I told you it was small," Helloweez chirped at him. Zev glared at his hamster.

"It'll get us where we want to go," Jantu replied. He sat up in the front of the cramped Varanidaean ship next to Kea. Zev and Helloweez were jammed in right behind them.

"Where is that?" Zev asked. He shifted uncomfortably. Something smelled off.

"Somewhere other than where we were," Kea responded as she flew the ship. She occasionally shook her hands as if trying to get something off of them.

Zev remembered his earlier question. "Where were we?"

"Varan." Jantu looked out at the stars ahead of them.

"Home of the Varanidaeans," Kea extended.

Zev nodded. "Where are we going to go to now?"

"Whatever's closest," Kea replied.

"So," Jantu leaned forward to get a better look out the window. "That way." He pointed to the right. Kea turned the ship. Zev cringed as he was pushed against the wall.

"I don't see anything," Helloweez said, hopping forward onto Jantu.

Jantu smiled down at her. "You will eventually."

"Do you think the natives will be any friendlier?" Helloweez asked hopefully.

Kea shrugged. "If there are any."

**Meanwhile, in the Caribbean**

Xar watched as the flare impacted with one of the retreating seagulls, setting it ablaze. "Was that really necessary?"

"Maybe not," Snowball admitted as she put the flare gun down. She watched passively as the flaming bird fell into the sea. "But it really felt good."

Xar sighed in relief as the attacking seagulls flew away. "So now what?"

"We follow him," Taram replied, indicating towards the ocean in front of the boat.

"Him?" Xar frowned. "Him who?" He watched the fin slip through the water. "The shark?"

Taram nodded. "Yep."

"Follow him where?" Xar asked skeptically.

Taram rolled his eyes and sighed in response. "Wherever he takes us."

Xar glared at Taram. "That really doesn't tell me anything thank you."

"He'll take us the right way into the Triangle," Snowball further explained.

Xar furrowed his brow. "There's a wrong way?'

Snowball shuddered. "You'd be surprised."

**To Be Continued...**


	64. Wall of Fog

Episode Sixty-Four

"**Wall of Fog"**

Xar slowed the boat down as he stared at the awesome sight before them. "What is that?"

Snowball stared as well. "Fog."

"It looks like a Wall," Xar commented as he took it all in.

"It is a Wall," Taram told them. "We're here."

Snowball's expression became awestruck. "The Bermuda Triangle."

Xar felt the hairs on his neck stand up at attention. "Now what?"

"Keep following the shark," Taram directed as he flew to the prow. "As exactly as you possibly can. Try not veer off in the slightest."

Xar was not comforted by this direction. "Why, what will happen?'

Taram looked back over his wing. "You'll never find your way out."

**Meanwhile, on the boat Down Under**

Mary frowned in confusion. "Who would steal our map?"

Brittany shrugged. "It could be anyone. It could be me." She looked up to see the other animals around the table staring at her. "It isn't but it could be."

Tenody shook her head. "What do we know about the others?"

"Kuong and his females can't get this far up into the boat," Jirra pointed out. "That rules them out."

"What about the Dingoes?" Brittany asked.

Pai fluffed. "They eat babies, not maps."

"Let's not stereotype," Mary reprimanded the Kiwi. "And that was never proven."

"The wallabies?" Jirra threw out. "Maka the Tasmanian Devil? Hanya the Echidna? Warra the Kookaburra?"

"We don't know anything about anyone," Tenody sighed. "Like Brittany said, it could be any of us. It just happens to be one of us."

"We hope it's only one," Jirra added. The others shuddered at the thought.

"What do we do?" Mary asked.

Tenody thought. "Draw them out."

**Meanwhile, in a Cavern**

"Whoa." Osama stared open mouthed at the large space and the sea of penguins. "This is big."

"All of this is from Area 51?" Pendleton asked as he stared in shock at the thousands of alien devices and random things that the penguins were moving through the cavern.

"It would seem the United States military is most proficient at acquiring alien artifacts and technology," Hailey said, looking out over the organized chaos.

"How else would they be able to advance themselves in any sufficient way to become galactically competitive?" Binky snarked, clearly unimpressed with the US military.

Osama felt uneasy. "What were they doing with all this?"

"Reverse engineering," Binky replied.

Pendleton turned to the other penguin in horror. "Did they succeed?"

"Very little," Hailey said reassuringly. "Many things, like the ship, are far more complicated or protected than they would first assume."

"Or alive," Binky added.

Pendleton stopped in his tracks stunned. He and Osama exchanged looks. "Alive?"

Hailey led them over to a ledge looking out over the mass. "Alive." She pointed down towards a cage.

Osama didn't really get it. "What is that?"

Pendleton clearly did. He had tensed up entirely. "Dangerous."

**To Be Continued...**


	65. Three Boys

Episode Sixty-Five

"**Three Boys"**

The sea of penguins continued to move in the secret cavern, busily moving the recovered alien devices to where the Air Force wouldn't find them again.

"We've already sent a good 25 of the salvage to New York," Binky informed Osama. "The rest should be there before the Air Force can even come close to having a clue as to what happened."

"Meaning?" Osama asked.

"Within 6 hours," Hailey elaborated.

Osama nodded in understanding. He turned to look at his companion. "Pendleton?"

Pendleton was still looking at the cage. "What is to be done with that?"

The others turned to look back at the being in the cage. A boy. A small child like boy. He seemed human. Sort of.

Hailey looked down at it with a hard gaze. "She demands for it."

"For it to be what?" Pendleton asked.

"Brought to her," Hailey answered. "Alive."

Pendleton wheeled around to face them. "Is she mad?"

"Um, yeah," Binky replied. "Haven't you met her?"

"Does she know what it's capable of?" Pendleton pointed downwards.

Binky smirked wryly. "Why do you think she wants it?"

Pendleton frowned to himself in thought. "Gather the Shoal," he said after a bit. "We depart within the hour."

Binky saluted. "Yes sir."

Osama waited until after Hailey and Binky went off. "Are you all right?"

Pendleton stared off for a moment. "No."

Osama watched him waddle off. He looked back down at the boy in cage. What was he?

**Meanwhile, in Washington, DC**

Hank Jensen stood next to the reflecting pool and stared forlornly at his reflection. Inside he was attempting to delude himself that his reflection was another living person. A person who actually cared about his health and well being. Someone who would be sympathetic about his newly discovered syphilis.

He was so morose and absorbed in his delusions that he didn't notice the sky shifting to darker. He didn't notice the eerie silence that descended upon the streets of D.C. Nor did he notice the boy who walked up behind him.

"Hallowed are the Ancient Ones." Hank jumped and whirled around in shock. There stood Zach of Nine, all glowing and powerful. Hank wasn't sure what to make of all this so he said nothing in response. Zach looked him over. "You are pestilent. Your very existence befouls the empire." Zach raised his hand towards Hank. "You shall be cleansed."

Hank, being somewhat deluded, thought that this meant that his syphilis would be cured. He did not expect to be reduced to ashes.

Zach watched as the ashes of Hank wafted into the rippling waters of the reflecting pool. He smiled at his first accomplishment in the name of the Ancient Ones and turned to continue onward.

He found his path was barred.

"You didn't really think it would be that easy, did you?" Kha'lei Wonakowa stood with his arms across his chest and smiled defiantly.

The residents of Washington, DC wondered what the flash of light was for days to come.

**Meanwhile, through the Closet**

A soft breeze drifted into the open archway where Ziv stood. He stood on the rocky ledge and stared out over the vast desert dunes. The sky was dark and clouds were not to be seen. Thousands upon millions upon billions of stars lit the night with an ethereal glow. The world seemed unreal. Ziv wasn't sure it was.

"What is this place?" He asked, looking around him in awe.

Eve stood by him with a similar thoughtful expression. "It appears to be a desert."

Spike however seemed uneasy. "It does at that."

Ziv studied the other boy for a moment, attempting to interpret his behavior. "You know this place, don't you?"

"It has a familiarity to it," Spike acknowledged, then turned around towards the inner chamber of the caves.

They all heard it, but Adam asked first. "Do you hear that?" Music. Haunting Music. Coming from inside.

Spike led the way through the dimly lit corridors. The music of a stringed instrument pulled them onwards, around twists and turns, leading them upwards.

"It's beautiful," Eve said thoughtfully as the music got louder, closer. "But so sad."

Spike stopped in what seemed to be a doorway. Adam and Eve exchanged looks. "Spike?"

Ziv pushed forward to stand next to the older boy and look into the room.

A Boy. Sitting on cushions in the center, surrounded by sheer curtains that billowed in the breeze. A Boy, playing almost what seemed like a sitar or mandolin, plucking out the melancholy song that led them to this room. A Boy, who bore an odd familiar resemblance.

Ziv looked back and forth from the Boy to Spike. Spike was paler, there was definite recognition. And if the unsurprised expression on the Boy's face when he looked up at them was any indication, the feeling was mutual.

The Boy smiled. "Have you come to kill me again?"

**To Be Continued...**


	66. That Which Survives

Episode Sixty-Six

"**That Which Survives"**

Spike looked down at the sitting Boy. He didn't move from the doorway and the Boy never moved from the cushions as he smiled up at them. Spike definitely knew him. "You died," He said finally. "I saw it. You died, you had to, you're dead."

The Boy nodded at him. "Yes."

Spike looked around the rocky room. "Where did he send us?"

"Arrakis," the Boy said. Ziv gasped in recognition. "You are here."

Spike pointed back at the Boy. "But you can't be. You're dead."

"You would know, wouldn't you?" The Boy stood up. "Because of what you did, I had to die."

Ziv, Adam and Eve all turned to Spike. Spike stared back at the Boy. "Because you existed, you had to die," Spike responded. "Don't blame me." He walked closer. "How are you here? Is he...?"

"The situation didn't end as you all thought it did," The Boy said as he leaned the instrument against a stone.

"But you did die," Spike repeated with emphasis. "He came back, that was the only way he could."

"And he did," the Boy confirmed. "And then he returned the favor."

Spike frowned. "You would think he might have mentioned it to someone."

"He probably did," the Boy replied, with a look that Ziv found indecipherable but apparently Spike did not share this problem.

"Stupid Hero," Spike sighed. "The Missus won't be happy when she learns about this."

The Boy looked back over at Spike. "What makes you think she doesn't already know?"

Spike pushed one of the curtains back as he moved forward. "Cuz you and I both know she wasn't the one he told."

"Excuse me." Spike and the Boy looked back over towards the doorway where Ziv stood. "But what the hell is going on?"

"It is Tahiir," Eve said quietly to Ziv. "He is the Other One." Ziv looked back at Spike and apparently Tahiir. Other one of what?

**Meanwhile, in Space**

"It's pretty." Helloweez smiled at the pretty glow of the planet.

Zev looked at it. "It's orange."

"Sometimes that happens," Kea replied. She flew the small Varanidaean ship closer to the planet.

"So many moons!" Helloweez cooed in excitement. She was bouncing. "Where are we?"

Jantu tilted his head for a moment. "No idea." He turned to Kea. "You?"

Kea made a face at the controls. "If I knew how to read the scanner I might be able to tell you."

Jantu leaned forward and studied the words. "The Planet Bemegy Mennyorzag," He read aloud.

A buzzing noise sounded and a little orange light started flashing on the ceiling. "Hmm."

"Hmm?" Zev looked at Kea as she studied the controls. "What hmm?"

"It appears that we've been scanned by something," Kea replied. She looked up and out the forward portal.

"Oh my," Helloweez squeaked. "Is that bad?"

Kea stared. "So it would appear."

Outside, the shapes of strange snowflakes in the distance blinked and began to move towards the Varanidaean ship. "Orbital defense satellites," Jantu declared upon recognition.

A red flash began and the buzzing got louder. Kea swerved the ship to the right. "We've been targeted."

**To Be Continued...**


	67. The Gaseous State

Episode Sixty-Seven

"**The Gaseous State"**

Helloweez dug her claws into the fabric of Zev's t-shirt as the ship did another shuddering roll. "Okay, this is less than fun."

"Why are they shooting at us?" Zev called out as he braced himself so as to not hit the ceiling again. He grimaced at the feel of it against his fingers.

"They're Orbital Defense Satellites," Kea called back, evading another attack. "They're defending."

"Yeah, but you think they would have said something first," Jantu said. He smacked the panel above his head to make it stop whining and hissing. Sparks flashed out for a moment. "Asked for identification or issued a warning."

The ship jolted as another round from the satellites narrowly missed their target. "Well they didn't." Kea winced and shook off her elbow.

A sudden jolt and a hissing noise caught the attention of all. "What was that?" Helloweez asked.

Kea looked straight ahead. "Oh this is gonna hurt."

The Ship lurched and jolted and quaked as the loud bang went through it. Suddenly the stars swirled and Zev found new bruises forming as he was thrown about.

"What happened?" Helloweez squealed in fright as she found herself tumbling along the ceiling.

"We've been hit!" Jantu cried out and braced himself to keep from slamming about the ship as well.

Kea fought with the controls. "Ya think?"

"Why are we spinning?" Zev asked as he fell against the wall again. He was utterly disgusted by the slime on his face.

"Pressurized gas," Jantu replied. "We're venting so we spiral."

Zev stared at the forward window as best he could. "Towards the planet."

"Well at least we'll land one way or another," Kea said. She continued to struggle with the controls of the ship.

Zev was not thrilled to hear this. He looked at the growing planet ahead of them and tried not to think about it.

**Meanwhile, in the Bermuda Triangle**

It was quiet and still. The only sound that could be heard was the gentle chugging drone of the motor and the lapping of the waves against the boat. That and the occasional growl and groan in the distance.

Snowball peered out over the edge of the boat. "There's something moving in the mist."

"There are many somethings in the mist," Taram replied. He sat on the bow of the boat and kept his eye on the shark in front.

"What is this place?" Xar asked. He glanced to the sides every so often but mostly kept his eyes fearfully forward.

"The Barrier Reef," Taram answered. "The First Ring of Protection."

"Protecting what?" Xar peered through the mist ahead of him. He thought he saw a bird. Or a fire. He didn't know for sure.

"Lua'kiini Mo'kuu," Taram told him. "The Lost Island."

Xar frowned. "I've never heard of it."

Snowball rolled her eyes. "Hence the Lost."

"This is where Xbie will be de-possessed?" Xar looked around in disbelief.

"And hopefully repossessed." Snowball turned at the splashing sound behind them.

The boat rocked to the side. "Careful!" Taram warned. "Don't stray from the path!"

Xar corrected himself. A roar made him jump. "What's out there?"

"All the things you don't want to think about and a few you haven't even considered," Taram replied. Xar gulped and kept to the shark's path.

**To Be Continued...**


	68. Nature of the Beasts

Episode Sixty-Eight

"**Nature of the Beasts" **

It was bright. Warm bright. Like a bright marble hall, only it couldn't have been because marble just didn't glow like this. Everything glowed.

Kha'lei looked about the Hub in expectation. It wasn't long before he heard her.

"Another Present for me?" Hosha walked towards him. She looked down at the figure of Zach beside him.

Kha'lei gave her a look. "Been getting many?"

"Your sister already brought me Two of Nine," Hosha replied. She knelt down and stroked the younger boy's face. "You bring me Seven."

"Which sister?" Kha'lei asked with interest.

"The Older one," Hosha told him. She stood back up. "The younger is currently on her way to Bemegy Mennyorzag."

Kha'lei nodded. "And Neah is?"

Hosha smiled in amusement. "Helping Egyptian Gods find their Temple."

"My sisters lead very interesting lives," Kha'lei mused thoughtfully.

Hosha nodded. "Bring the Boy," She commanded and indicated for Kha'lei to follow her into the light.

**Meanwhile, in the Bermuda Triangle**

Snowball sniffed the air and looked thoughtfully out at the surrounding mist as it drifted past. "It seems as if the mist is lessening."

"It is," Taram responded. "We are approaching the edge."

"Oh Good," Xar sighed in relief. "I was beginning to feel a bit queasy. My stomach wasn't made for this sort of ordeal."

"From the boat ride?" Snowball asked.

"The boat ride. The seagull attack," Xar listed off his long suffering experiences. "Shall I continue?"

Snowball looked up at her father. "Mother was a suicidal chemically dependent mental case and you are a cheating coward." She seemed confused. "Who the hell do I take after?"

Xar thought in bemusement. "Your Gramma it would seem."

"Ah yes, Gramma, the serial killer," Snowball said wryly. "Did you know she thought you killed mom?"

Xar was surprised to learn this and was about to say so when Taram spoke up. "Here it comes."

Xar and Snowball watched as the mist cleared and wafted away and the boat broke into the sunlight. They both stared in awe at the majestic and eerie beauty of the island that appeared before them.

"What is this?" Xar asked as he looked up at the tall green mountains.

Taram gazed at the island in fondness. "Lua'kiini Mo'kuu."

"Who is that?" Snowball asked. Xar looked over to see a man standing on the beach. He was apparently waiting for them.

"The Prince of the Temple Island," Taram replied as the boat slowly made contact with the sand. "Ho'kuu-ao."

"Welcome Xar and Xbie Bowtani," Prince Ho'kuu-ao said as he took hold of the prow of the boat. "We have been expecting you."

**Meanwhile, on Ao**

Ao turned to greet Osama and Pendleton as they re-entered the main bridge. "Are we going?"

"When the Shoal is all on board," Pendleton replied.

"And when will that be?" Ao asked.

"When I tell you they are," Pendleton snapped a bit. Ao arched an eyebrow at Osama.

Osama just looked up at her and turned back to face his friend. "Explain it to me."

"Explain what?" Ao asked. She walked closer to the two small creatures.

"The Thing," Osama went on. "The Boy, what is he?"

Pendleton sat at one of the consoles and started fiddling. "A weapon."

Ao frowned. "What is he talking about?" She wasn't liking being in the dark.

"Area 51 had a Zhywwea," Pendleton replied, not looking at the other two.

Osama watched as Ao reacted. She looked horrified and almost paler, though Osama wasn't sure a hologram could actually do that. Maybe she dimmed. "Did they know that?"

"Unknown," Pendleton replied. "But She certainly knows."

"The Boy is being delivered to New York," Osama told Ao. She looked down at the goat in horror.

Ao looked back at Pendleton. "Are you sure She understands what it is?"

"I still don't understand what it is," Osama said aloud in frustration. He walked over and slumped in the command chair.

Pendleton turned to look at the goat. "A Plague."

"A Zhywwea is a Carrier," Ao explained. "It carries a genetically engineered virus designed to attack on command."

"On command?" Osama didn't like what that implied.

"All at once," Ao clarified further. "Instantaneous illness in a percentage of the population."

Osama now understood the nature of their horror. "How did it get to Earth?"

"On purpose," Pendleton said, once again facing the controls.

"Why?" Osama asked.

Pendleton looked back at him. "Invasion."

**To Be Continued...**


	69. A Happy Invasion

Episode Sixty-Nine

"**A Happy Invasion"**

Osama bin Goaten Senior sat stunned in the command chair on Ao. "Invasion?" It was just too much to fathom. "By who, why?"

"Zorpians," Ao replied.

"Because they can," Pendleton added somewhat bitterly.

"We have to stop them!" Osama cried out. He just couldn't let Earth be invaded. Not like this!

"We already are," Pendleton replied.

"We are?" Osama found this to be news to him. "What We? How?"

"The Killer Penguins," Pendleton explained. "By invading first."

"The Killer Penguins have already invaded Earth?" Osama felt even more confused.

"In a nice way," Pendleton added hastily.

Osama frowned. "How do you invade someone in a nice way?"

"What does she want with a Zhywwea?" Ao asked, bringing them back on to the previous topic.

"I'd rather not consider it at this current time," Pendleton replied. He seemed to become moody at the subject.

"You don't think she'd use it," Osama asked tentatively.

Pendleton didn't turn around. "You didn't really meet her."

"Maybe she wants to use its Recognition," Ao pointed out, opting to try and see another side of it.

Osama cocked his head. "Recognition?"

Ao nodded. "To locate the Others."

Osama felt his mouth fall open. They could use the Boy to find the Others? The Others?

The door to the bridge slid open behind them and Binky waddled in. "Reporting as Ordered."

"The Shoal is on board," Pendleton said to Ao. "Now we leave."

**Meanwhile, near Australia**

Mary the Koala wrung her claws nervously. "Are you sure this will work?"

"No," Tenody admitted. She watched as the boat continued on its journey to the river delta.

"But we're going to try it anyway, aren't we?" Jirra asked with a bit of a sigh.

"Yes." Tenody smiled at the others.

"Just tell them all exactly what we told you," Brittany said. She sounded a bit exasperated with the whole situation.

"You think if someone is trying to sabotage us that they'll try to sabotage us?" Pai babbled out excitedly.

Jirra looked down at the bouncing kiwi. "Was that seriously a sentence?"

"Yes, we think that," Tenody replied, ignoring Jirra.

"What if someone is?" Mary asked.

"Then Kuong gets a snack," Tenody stated with a firm and menacing tone. Mary gulped.

"After an interrogation of course," Brittany added on with a look at Tenody.

Pai looked on in horror as the others went off to implement the plan. "Why can't it ever be easy?"

**Meanwhile, in the Caves on Arrakis**

Ziv was stunned. "The Other Taylor?" He looked from Spike to Tahiir and flashed back in his mind to the picture he saw on the wall in New York of Spike and the not twin, Taylor. "How many are there? One for each alternate universe?"

"In a way, yes," Tahiir answered. He began to walk towards Ziv. "Does that surprise you?"

Ziv thought about all he had seen in the past few days. "Not really. But I still don't understand."

Tahiir looked down and seemed to consider his words. "I was never supposed to exist," He said after a bit. "My creation was an accident and had effects on your universe."

"In order to fix your world, he had to die," Spike finished for Tahiir, albeit a bit more blunt.

Ziv looked from Tahiir to Spike. "And you killed him?"

Spike shrugged. "I helped it happen."

"He was the only one who could," Tahiir said emphatically off of Ziv's look. "The others who came, didn't have the same pragmatic nature."

"Pfft," Spike waved off the statement. "That's just a nice way of saying they have good morals and values and I just lean a little off the main trail."

Tahiir looked at his alternate version with secret grin. "Not as far as even you may think." Spike looked back but said nothing.

Ziv thought about this for a moment. "But you didn't stay dead?"

"Taylor let me return," Tahiir said simply. He acted like this explained everything. Which to Adam and Eve, it seemed to.

Spike seemed dubious of it though. "How? Doesn't that effect our world?"

Tahiir shrugged. "Not anymore."

"Taylor's special," Adam said to Ziv upon noticing his continued confusion. "He can do things." Ziv nodded and just decided to pretend that he understood what the android was attempting to tell him.

Tahiir stopped suddenly and looked towards a shaft to the stars. "The wind is shifting."

"Is that bad?" Ziv asked.

Tahiir turned to look at Spike. "You may want to wait in a different room."

"Why?" Eve asked in interest. "What's wrong?"

A quick rush of wind filled the room and the curtains billowed. Ziv was again stunned when before them now a new man was standing, by the side of Tahiir. He was looking at Spike with a fury in his eyes that seemed dangerous. "What is he doing here?"

**To Be Continued...**


	70. Emperor of the Wind and Sand

Episode Seventy

"**Emperor of the Wind and Sand"**

"What is he doing here?" Ziv stepped back at the utter fury that raged from the man who had just magically appeared in the room beside Tahiir.

Spike smiled at him somewhat cheekily. "Lovely to see you too, your royal eminence."

"I should kill you where you stand," The other man growled and moved towards Spike.

Tahiir placed a hand on the man's chest. "Be calm," He said in a placating tone. "He was just as surprised to see me. His intentions are harmless." Then, on an afterthought, he turned to Spike and the others. "Why are you here?"

"We're hiding," Spike replied. The other man continued to glare daggers at him and the rocks around them seemed to tremble with his rage.

"You are hiding Him," Tahiir clarified knowingly, glancing towards Ziv. "From who?"

"The Others," Spike said.

Tahiir frowned. "Who are the Others?"

"A very good question," Spike replied wryly. "Hopefully She can figure that out soon."

"What do they want with him?" Tahiir asked. He looked at Ziv straight on now and Ziv had the sudden impression he was naked.

"To kill him," Spike said bluntly. "Hence we hide him."

"You can not stay here," The Man spoke firmly.

"Leto," Tahiir turned back and looked up at him.

"No, I won't allow it," Leto said to Tahiir. "He's dangerous and he likes it." He indicated Spike as he spoke. "I won't have him bring any more death to our door. I won't lose you again."

"You won't hear argument from me." The others looked at Spike in surprise. "It wasn't by choice that we were sent here. I think it was someone's idea of a private joke on me."

"Or perhaps He figured that since Taylor is in the Desert that he would send us to the next best thing," Eve added. Adam and Spike seemed to consider the validity of this statement.

"They cannot stay here," Leto re-emphasized to Tahiir.

"No," Tahiir conceded. "but He can." He looked at Ziv pointedly. Ziv looked back. Now what would happen?

**Meanwhile, on Bemegy Mennyorzag**

A large ball of fire flared up into the air at the crash site and soon smoke clouded about the area and marred the pristineness of the orange sky. Trees in the vicinity came alight and burned.

"Well that was large," Kea observed. She stood on a ridge some distance from the crashed shuttle.

Jantu nodded in agreement. "I didn't think such a little ship would be so, so..."

"Incendiary?" Kea offered. Jantu smiled at her.

"Where are we?" Zev asked as he looked around the landscape.

"The planet Bemegy Mennyorzag," Jantu answered putting his hands on his hips and taking it all in.

Zev nodded as he took that answer in, then proceeded to his next question. "Why aren't we dead?"

"Teleportation," Jantu replied.

Zev looked at them a bit stunned. "You can teleport?" Why had they been traveling they way they had?

"There are limitations," Jantu elaborated. "In regards to distance and circumstances."

"Not for all of us," Kea remarked. Zev looked over at her and wondered who she meant.

"What happens now?" Helloweez asked. "What do we do?"

"Either find another ship or maybe find another portal." Jantu turned and began to lead the others away from the ridge.

"How do we do that?" Helloweez chittered as she rode along on Zev's shoulder.

"By walking," Kea said. "That way." She pointed away from the wreckage towards a mountainous area.

Zev placed a hand over his eyes and peered out towards the orange mountains. "Why that way?"

"Because that's where the aliens are," Kea replied and kept walking. Zev looked back at the flames of the wreckage and watched the smoke spread like orange wings across the horizon. He wondered if going towards the aliens was really all that smart.

**To Be Continued...**


	71. Through the Forest of Lanalana

Episode Seventy-One

"**Through the Forest of Lanalana"**

Kha'lei looked down at the young man fastened onto the stone altar. He studied the attractive features and Hispanic coloration and realized that it must be the one mentioned by Hosha earlier. The boy brought in by his sister from Jerusalem. Two of Nine.

"He has been secured, my lady," Kha'lei looked over his shoulder to see the temple priestess, Moe'Uhaani, finishing up her binding of Zach of Nine on the second altar.

"Good," Hosha said as she glided into the room. "Get the bindings ready for the third altar."

Moe'Uhaani looked at her in curiosity. "There is to be a third being purged?"

"Yes, though she will be a bit more complicated," Hosha mused. Moe'Uhaani went off to obtain the supplies.

"Another of the Nine?" Kha'lei asked.

Hosha checked on Raul of Nine's bonds. "This one is independent of the Nine."

Kha'lei thought on this. "She walks in the Darkness."

"Currently she is carried through the Forest of Lanalana," Hosha stated smiling at the young man beside her.

Kha'lei cringed. "Of that I am not jealous." Hosha watched him walk off with a smile. It amused her to see what unlikely things people of power feared.

**Meanwhile, on Bemegy Mennyorzag**

Jantu stopped walking down the ridge path and looked at Kea. "What are you doing?"

Zev and Helloweez looked over at the alien girl and noticed she had her eyes closed. "Running a scan," She answered lightly.

"You shouldn't tap in to an alien race without authorization," Jantu mildly reprimanded. "It could lead to badness."

"I'd like to know what I'm dealing with now rather than before they try to kill us again, thank you very much," Kea shot back in the same light tone.

"You're a very negative person," Zev observed, but admitted internally that he kind of agreed with her.

Jantu sighed. "What are you finding?"

"Not entirely sure," Kea admitted. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I'm not actually the translator of the two of us. You try."

Jantu rolled his eyes and then closed them. After a moment he spoke. "The people of this world are the Valasztott nep." He opened his eyes. "Oh."

Zev looked at Helloweez. "Oh what?"

"They declare themselves to be the blood enemies of the Gyik." Jantu frowned and looked at Kea.

"The Gyik?" Zev wasn't sure what that had to do with anything.

"The Varanidaeans," Jantu explained.

"Oh, so that would be why we were shot down then," Helloweez realized. They had been in a Varanidaean hornet thing.

"Right then," Kea immediately closed her eyes, "Scanning for a portal now."

"But we aren't Varanidaeans," Helloweez pointed out.

"I'd rather not be accused of being a spy again if it's all the same to you," Kea replied. Helloweez acknowledged her point.

"Well make it quick," Jantu replied, apparently still linked to the Planet. "The news of a Gyik crash has made their news channels. The military has been mobilized."

**Meanwhile, on Lua'kiini Mo'kuu**

Xar again reached up and pulled what seemed to be the 12th spider web off his face. Just his luck that he seemed to be the only one walking directly into them.

"What about Taram?" He asked as he spit out a trace of silk.

"He will return to where he is needed most," the Prince Ho'kuu-ao replied as he led Xar and Snowball through the tunnel in the trees. It was dark and damp. And odd sounds could be heard overhead in the canopy.

Xar looked up at the only noises and in his mind he thought he saw the branches moving. "Where is that?"

"Do you always ask so many questions?" Ho'kuu-ao looked back at the man behind him. He shifted the weight of the unconscious Xbie in his arms.

"He does seem to spend much of his time doing that," Snowball replied. She looked up at the island prince in a moment of shared pain.

Xar glared at the two in front of him. "Only because I don't know what's going on."

"There is much you don't actually need to know, try to reconcile that in your mind," Ho'kuu-ao replied. "Right now you only need to know that they way to restore your daughter to her rightful body is at the Center."

"Center of the Island, right?" Snowball asked as she shook the sticky threads from her paw. "Taram said the mist was the First Ring. Is this the Second?"

"Yes, there are three," Ho'kuu-ao confirmed. "This would be the Forest of Lanalana."

"Lanalana?" Xar repeated. There was another rustling of leaves above their heads.

"Spiders," Ho'kuu-ao replied with a smirk. "Big Ones. Continue to follow me and you should be fine."

Xar paled. Snowball looked at the spiderwebs around her with a new found respect. Xar took little comfort in the phrase 'should be fine'.

Above them a bird flew below the canopy. Hairy legs shot out and caught it in a net. A loud shriek filled the air and then there was silence again.

Father and Daughter/Cat exchanged a look and quickened their pace.

**To Be Continued...**


	72. The City Outside of Time

Episode Seventy-Two

"**The City Outside of Time"**

Xar Bowtani trudged onward through the labyrinthine caves. He felt tired. He couldn't quite recall the last time he slept, let alone ate. He hoped that whatever was in the middle of the island was worthwhile. And to top it off he swore that he could hear the caves moving behind them.

"How much further is it to the Center?" Xar asked. Ho'kuu-ao turned back to look at the bedraggled man and smiled. He walked around a corner with Snowball at his ankles. Xar sighed and followed. Then was stunned. "Wow."

Before them in the circular valley was the City. Ancient beyond belief and glowing with its own magical light. It was golden. It was silver. It was earthy. It was bejeweled. It was welcoming. It was creepy. It was ... distorted.

Snowball looked around at the odd rippling bubble in the center of the city. "What is that?"

"The Temple of the Mother," replied Ho'kuu-ao. He shifted the unconscious body of Xbie in his arms.

"Why is it so, trippy?" Snowball asked. She cocked her head to the side.

"It is on a second island," Ho'kuu-ao explained. He began walking down a stone pathway. "In the Lagoon of Time. It effects the whole of the Island."

"In what way?" Xar asked as he stumbled a bit behind the others. Snowball rolled her eyes at her father.

"Taram told you to be careful as you came in, or that you would be lost forever," Ho'kuu-ao reminded Xar. "This Island exists outside of Time and Space. You could come in one way from one place at one time and leave and end up somewhere else at some other time."

Snowball looked up at Ho'kuu-ao with a sudden realization. "You aren't human, are you?"

Ho'kuu-ao smiled down at the fluffy white cat. "No, I am not."

Snowball slowly turned and looked out over the exotic city. "We're on a different planet right now."

"You are on many different planets right now," corrected Ho'kuu-ao. Snowball looked up at him in surprise. "Come, she waits on you."

Ho'kuu-ao continued on down towards the city. Snowball and Xar stood stunned for a moment. They were on a different planet? More than one? How was that possible. If they only knew where the twins were. . .

**Meanwhile, on Ao**

The engines of Ao rumbled as she prepared herself for take off. Osama bin Goaten, Senior looked around the bridge in confusion as Hailey and Binky both took the front consoles and Pendleton sat in the command chair.

"Wait, we aren't going to do anything?" Osama asked. He walked back over to Pendelton.

Pendleton looked at Osama. "About what?"

"The Zhywwea thing," Osama hissed. He noticed some of the penguins flinch in his peripheral vision. "The plague!"

Pendleton looked back towards the front. "We've been given our orders," he replied as the ship began to lift off from the ground. "We head into space to seek the Warrior Queen Astronema."

Osama looked at the penguin. He was dumbfounded. "So we do nothing?" He asked. "There's a plague on Earth waiting to be activated and we do nothing?"

Pendleton sighed. "She will take care of it."

"How?" Osama wasn't finding that comforting. "How exactly will She take care of it? By stopping it or activating it for her own purposes?"

"He does have a point," Ao interjected. "We are supposed to be protecting this planet. It was agreed on at Conference in Accord-"

"I know what was agreed on," Pendleton snapped. He paused a moment. "But this is what was assigned to us. Earth is under attack from Zorpians and Possessed Chickens and the Others. We need to get help." He spoke emphatically. Osama looked at him, then turned and walked to the rear of the bridge.

"The Army of Astronema is hidden," Ao pointed out as Pendleton watched his friend walk away in an unhappy state. "No one knows their true location. How do you suggest we find what most of the galaxy believes to be a myth?"

Pendleton glared up at the holographic avatar of the ship. Even if she did have a point.

**To Be Continued...**


	73. Doorways

Episode Seventy-Three

"**Doorways"**

Osama sat in a chair at the rear of the bridge. He watched unhappily as numerous penguins worked away at the controls of Ao. He didn't know if he should recognize them or not. They all seemed rather familiar to him. But he did notice that Killer Penguins had differences from normal Earth Penguins. Hailey had blonde hair and blue eyes. Pendleton was taller. They were colder, and not by temperature.

"I know you aren't happy," Pendleton's voice jostled Osama out of his internal grumbling. "But this is the best that we can do. We just have to hope that She will do what is in the best interest for the planet."

"And if She doesn't want to?" Osama asked. He looked at Pendleton with doubt.

"Then He will step in and smack Her about until She does," Pendleton replied with a cheeky grin. There was another difference Osama noticed. Killer Penguins had many expressions. "There is a reason why HUSH is led by two."

Osama nodded. That was a bit more comforting. Then he thought back. "You said there are Others, of the Zhywwea."

Pendleton nodded. "Yes, there should be. The Zorpians would never just send one. They usually send numbers in a multiple of 9." He frowned and shrugged. "They're odd that way."

"Are they The Others?" Osama asked. "The ones that keep being mentioned, the ones that wanted Zev?"

Pendleton shook his head. "No, they're different."

Osama frowned again. "Who are the Others?"

"I'm not sure," Pendleton admitted. "I once heard, that they "Walk in Darkness"." Osama's eyes widened at that thought. It didn't imply anything good.

The lights changed on the bridge causing Osama and Pendleton to look up. "Alert."

"What is it?" Pendleton asked. He scurried back to the front. Osama followed behind him.

"A transmission," Ao replied. Her eyes were closed. She was Sensing.

"Origin?" Pendelton ran up and looked at the console Hailey was at.

Ao opened her eyes. An image of a map of the Solar System appeared on the viewscreen. "The Asteroid belt."

"What kind of transmission?" Osama asked. He looked up at the picture of the Asteroid Belt on the screen.

Ao stared down at the penguins around her. "Zorpian."

**Meanwhile, on Arrakis**

Ziv watched from a cushion in the corner as Tahiir drew symbols around one of the doorways. Adam stood near to Spike and Eve watched the newly arrived Leto continue to glare at Spike. Spike crossed his arms over his chest and stared over at Leto. "I don't like this plan."

"Your opinion of it is irrelevant," Leto snarled back.

Spike took a step closer to the man. "I beg to differ on that one, your highness."

"Hey!" Tahiir moved between the two man and pushed them back. They both swayed but remained standing. "Neutral Corners." Tahiir turned back to Spike. "Now you said that He sent you here."

"Yes, as a joke," Spike replied, still watching Leto.

"More likely as a test to see what reaction would occur," Tahiir said, looking back and forth between the boys.

"Wonder if we're passing or failing?" Spike said snidely. Leto growled.

"It is best if you go, you know this," Tahiir said. He moved back to his work around the doorway.

Spike watched the other boy move. "I'm not leaving him here on his own."

Tahiir glanced over his shoulder at Ziv. "I hardly think being under my supervision counts as on his own."

"The Girl." They jumped at Leto's voice. He was now looking over at Eve.

Eve looked at Leto in surprise, then over at Spike and Tahiir. "What?"

"The Girl can stay," Leto decided. He then looked over at Adam. "He goes with you."

Spike's demeanor shifted darker. "Okay, now that's definitely not happening."

Tahiir sighed, then stood up and walked over to Ziv, Adam and Eve. "How about you three give us a minute." He led them over to an antechamber. "I will take care of these two. Rest."

Ziv sank down onto a cushioned bed. "What do you think will happen to me?"

Eve looked down at the boy. "You will stay," She replied with a soft kindness. "Whether or not any of us stay with you is the issue."

**To Be Continued...**


	74. Tears From Heaven

Episode Seventy-Four

"**Tears From Heaven"**

Ziv lay on his back looking up at the stone ceiling above him. He could hear the voices in the next room talking, but his focus wasn't really on that. He felt tired. He didn't really know the last time he slept fully. And something about the place where he was made him feel oddly comfortable. So his body relaxed and he drifted.

He turned his head when Spike entered the room. "I don't like this."

"I know," Tahiir called from behind him. "I'm sorry."

Spike looked down at Ziv. "You take care of her, you got it?"

Ziv looked over at Eve. He was startled and confused into a more awake state. "Yeah."

Spike turned to Eve. "Make sure he doesn't corrupt him." He indicated back towards Leto. Leto stared him down.

Ziv sat up in the bed. "You're going?"

"We don't have too much choice," Spike replied with a slight hint of venom. But Ziv thought he could hear a little bit of agreement. And something like regret. "Adam?"

Adam looked over at Eve as if he were torn. She took his hand and squeezed it. "I'll be fine."

Spike nodded and pulled Adam back into the main chamber. Ziv and Eve followed. Ziv could see now that Tahiir had finished putting symbols around the doorway. They now glowed with an eerie light. Spike looked back over at Ziv. "See you soon, Luv." He and Adam walked through the doorway.

There was a flash of light and a rumble of thunder. They were gone.

Ziv walked over and peered through the doorway. "Where did you send them?"

"Back where you came from," Tahiir replied. He turned to Ziv and Eve with a kind smile. "Now, are you hungry?"

Ziv thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, actually."

Tahiir smiled at the younger boy. He turned to look behind him. "Leto?"

Leto had his eyes closed and appeared to be breathing. "In a moment." He said in a calmer tone. Tahiir nodded and ushered Ziv and Eve out of the chamber.

"He's not like that usually," Tahiir said as he led them back to the antechamber. "It's just the memory of what happened."

Ziv nodded. He bit his cheek and decided to ask. "I know the story," He said. Tahiir looked at him. "Of Dune. I think. You aren't in it."

Tahiir nodded. "Sometimes things change. Recall that I wasn't supposed to exist." His smile was almost rueful. Ziv didn't understand it.

"You're lovers, aren't you?" Eve asked, not accusingly, just observing. "You and Leto."

Tahiir glanced back towards the main chamber. "You should rest." He turned back to Ziv. "It's safe here. It's secret." He smiled at the two. "I'll explain more later."

Ziv sank back on the bed, watching Eve watch Tahiir leave the room. "He makes me sad," She said. "I'm not sure why." Ziv couldn't quite place it, but he agreed.

**Meanwhile, on Bemegy Mennyorzag**

Kea sighed in relief as they turned a corner on the ridge path. "Ah, Civilization." Stretching on in the distance they could see the lights and hear the sounds of many villages and cities and people. They had definitely found a large portion of the Valasztott nep.

Zev looked out over the nearest shining yellow city. "Are you sure this is where we want to be? I mean since it worked out so well the last time."

"Well, in all likeliness the portal should be close by a populated area," Jantu explained as he came up behind them. "In an older section of the area most often." He looked out at the city a moment. "This way." He led them towards a downward path.

Helloweez looked out over the city from Zev's shoulders. "Something's happening." She shielded her eyes with a little foot and stared.

The lights in the city were coming on. The noise level seemed to be increasing. "Tap in again," Kea said, tugging on Jantu's arm.

Jantu closed his eyes and was quiet. Helloweez pointed Zev towards the far left where it seemed aircraft were launching. They became so engrossed in the launching that Jantu's gasp startled them. "Oh no."

Kea turned back to her boyfriend. "What is it?"

Jantu opened his eyes and turned to look out over the vista. "The Varanidaeans have entered the system."

Helloweez tensed and dug her claws in again. Zev winced. "They don't want us do they?"

Jantu looked at them. "No, we aren't really what they're here for." He then looked up at the sky.

Everyone turned their gaze upwards. Streaks of smoke were spiraling downward from the sky. Helloweez and Zev exchanged a look. "What is that?"

One of the streaks continued behind a small hill. Zev's eyes widened when he heard the rumble, then felt it. He turned to look at Kea and saw that she had grabbed onto Jantu's hand.

Zev looked back as a cloud rose up and took on a mushroom like shape. "About that teleportation ability..."

**To Be Continued...**


	75. Accidental Acts of War

Episode Seventy-Five

"**Accidental Acts of War"**

Varanidaean Hornets buzzed by overhead. Buildings exploded in their path and behind them. Screams filled the air as the attack devastated the valley.

"Where is it?" Kea called over to Jantu as they searched the ruins just outside one of the smaller cities. "Do you see it?"

Jantu paused and closed his eyes. "I feel it." He nearly fell over when another explosion occurred in the nearby city. He opened his eyes and started running. "Over here."

"Oh my god." Zev stared in horror from next to a column. He looked up as the weapons of the Varanidaeans continued to rain down on the Valasztott nep. "We did this." He said in shock. "This is our fault."

Jantu grabbed his arm and pulled him along. "Don't think that," He hissed. "It's not true."

"They thought we were spies!" Zev retorted. "From here. They're bombing this planet because of us!"

Zev nearly fell over when a bright flash filled the sky. He looked up to see a fiery shape of smoke filling the heavens. Helloweez squealed. "Oh my Goodness!"

Kea looked up as she saw the apparent signs of wreckage and debris streaming down into the atmosphere of the planet. "Yeah, well it seems this planet isn't entirely helpless to defend itself," She said with a burgeoning sense of relief. "So why don't we leave them to it and go on to somewhere else."

"How?" Zev turned to face the girl. Kea smiled at him from beside the statue of a four armed alien. She twisted one. A portal roared to life amidst a triangular stone on the ground.

Jantu joined her at the edge. "Ladies first?"

Kea gave him a mock glare. "You just want me to be the one who gets eaten first on the other side." He shrugged without denying. She smiled and jumped in anyways.

Zev looked down at the rippling energy. "But where does it lead?"

Jantu smiled. "Jump in and find out." Zev wasn't so sure about the sound of that. They seemed to have had bad luck so far, how could it be better on the other side?

Jantu pushed him in.

**Meanwhile, at the Temple of the Mother**

Snowball tried to take it all in but there was just so much to see. It all just seemed so other worldly. It was other worldly. The buildings, the plants, the animals. The people. She looked up at Ho'kuu-ao who walked just in front of her, still carrying the unconscious body of Xbie. "Aren't you tired?"

Ho'kuu-ao glanced down at her. "Why would I be tired?"

"Well you've been carrying my body all this way," Snowball pointed out.

"Is that tiresome?" He asked. He smiled down at Snowball with a wink.

Snowball glanced back at her father, who seemed a bit stunned himself. "He really isn't human."

A moany noise brought their attention back towards Ho'kuu-ao. He looked down at the girl in his arms. "She will be waking up soon."

Xar became a bit more anxious. "I suppose we better hurry then."

"No matter," Ho'kuu-ao said. "We are here."

Xar and Snowball gasped at the immense size and beauty of the temple before them. It shone with its own light and the world around it rippled and churned. The waters of the lagoon surrounding the temple island dazzled the eyes with many colors unlike any seen in water on Earth.

"Welcome to the Temple of the Mother, Xar and Xbie Bowtani." On the bridge before them stood two women. Tall and Regal, Dark and Exotic. Hosha walked closer to the group. "We have been waiting for you."

"This way please." Moe'Uhaani indicated behind her. Both she and Hosha began to walk back across the bridge. Ho'kuu-ao followed with Xbie. Snowball and Xar exchanged looks again and hurried after.

The time had come for the De-Possession of Xbie Bowtani.

**To Be Continued...**


	76. Spiritual Bulimia

Episode Seventy-Six

"**Spiritual Bulimia"**

Xar sat quietly off to one side of the large room. He felt uneasy. The whole time he was on the island the feeling had been growing inside him and now it was just too bizarre. He watched the others move about and prepare and couldn't help but realize just how small he felt.

These people were Not Human. This building, the whole island existed on different planets. And according to the Prince, they were all currently outside of time so who knows how old any of the people before him actually were. It was all just so confusing. And the power. He could feel it in the wall behind his back, from the floor his feet touched. It was disconcerting.

He watched as Ho'kuu-ao finished binding Xbie to the last altar. He took his place at her feet while Snowball sat upon her chest.

The Priestess Moe'Uhaani stood at the end of one of the other altars while another man stood at the third. The Lady Hosha stood in the center of the room. She looked out at each of them, then she spoke.

"I call to you, Great Father." Hosha held her arms up towards the ceiling. Xar gasped quietly when it began to open up.

"Those who lay before you find themselves tainted by the darkness." Hosha gestured outwards to the three bodies on the altars. The floor began to open up as well, but Hosha remained in place.

A rush of noise filled the room. Voices speaking on the wind. A light began to spiral down from the hole in the ceiling. Another light rose up from the hole in the floor. The two spiraled around each other in a helix shape. Hosha stood in between the lights.

"Let your spirit move, let the Power fill them." She called out. Branches of spiraling light arched outwards and spun down onto the prone bodies on the altars. They began to shake.

Hosha looked down from the ceiling. Her eyes glowed with the light of the spirals. "May the demons be purged."

The voices became louder, but remained unclear. It was a cacophony and Xar covered his ears. He could see Xbie twitching and hear a demonic crying. He watched as wispy black smoke poured out from her mouth. Similar smoke wafted forth from the mouths of the boys on the other altars.

Snowball's mouth opened and a shiny light shout out and back into Xbie who gasped. The black smoke stopped coming out of the three and seemed to be sucked in towards the central helix. It was collected together in a spherical shape, then a flash of flame erupted. The lights flashed bright. And then it was over.

A quietness filled the room. The light was gone. The Purging was complete.

**Meanwhile, in the Asteroid Belt**

Osama looked at the many chunky formations that drifted in the space outside the ship. "That didn't take long."

"Well it is a space ship," Binky pointed out. Ao smiled down at the two creatures.

"So," Osama peered through the darkness. "Where is it?"

Ao closed her eyes. She pointed to the left. "There." A magnified image appeared on the screen.

"Oh my," Hailey squeaked. She looked up at the satellite on the screen. "That is rather large."

Ao cocked her head as she continued to scan. "It's unmanned."

"What is a Zorpian satellite doing in this system?" Osama asked Pendleton. He was seated back in his command chair and studying a side console.

"It's probably what is controlling the Zhywwea," Ao theorized. She slowed the ship down as they entered the Asteroid Belt.

Osama looked back at the image of the satellite. "That controls the Zhywwea?"

Pendleton nodded. "Yes, it makes sense. It probably keeps track of them and stuff."

Osama felt excited. "So then theoretically we should be able to track them down too." He turned to look at Pendleton whose eyes lit up.

Binky frowned slightly. "It isn't our mission."

"But who are we to deny opportunity as it knocks?" Pendleton said as he hopped of the chair and bounded forward. "Can it be boarded?"

Hailey looked at her console. "Yes, there is an access hatch on the lower port."

Pendleton grinned at Osama. "Right then, Hailey." She looked up at him in an obedient way. Pendleton indicated to two penguins towards the back. "Take Winky and Drewsef and prepare for..." An alarm interrupted him. "What is it?"

Ao stared hard at the satellite on screen. It was moving to face them. "We've been detected."

**To Be Continued...**


	77. The Not So Wonderful Thing About

Episode Seventy-Seven

"**The Not So Wonderful Thing About Triggers"**

Osama clung onto the railing as the ship lurched again. He watched Winky tumble past across the floor. "Bugger all!"

"They certainly make these things well armed don't they?" Pendleton observed as he clung to the command chair. The Satellite continued to fire on full. Ao attempted to out maneuver the warheads but a few impacted her shields.

"Shields at 94 percent," Ao reported calmly. It took a bit more than a Zorpian satellite to damage a Firaxian vessel.

"Shall we return fire?" Binky suggested to Pendleton. He clung to his console in startled fear.

"Disarm only!" Pendleton called at Ao. "I don't want this thing destroyed."

Ao smiled down at the penguin in a cheeky manner. "I'll do my best to comply." She closed her eyes to fight back.

Then the satellite exploded.

Pendleton whirled around on the Avatar. "I thought I said not destroyed!"

Ao looked at the space where the debris drifted. "I didn't," Ao said in surprise. "It self destructed."

"That's not all," Hailey said, gaining the attention of the rest. "It sent out transmissions."

"Transmissions?" Pendleton repeated. He didn't like the thought of that.

Ao closed her eyes and scanned. "Two of them. One was directed towards Zorpian space. It was a distress signal."

Osama felt his insides chill. "So they may be coming." Binky nodded.

"And the other one?" Pendleton insisted.

Ao opened her eyes. "An activation code." She looked down at the Pendleton in horror. "The Zhywwea have been triggered."

**Meanwhile, off the coast of Australia**

Mary and Tenody sat at the prow of the boat. They watched the waters break upon the bow of the boat as it sped along in the waters towards the delta. They sat in quiet contemplation of their situation.

"What do you think?" Tenody asked, interrupting the silence.

"About what?" Mary twitched an ear and turned to the penguin beside her.

"That we may have an Other among us without knowing it," Tenody replied.

"How would we know it?" Mary shrugged and looked back out over the water. "There's pretty much no information on them whatsoever. Brittany was right. It could be any of us."

"What is it?" Tenody asked as she saw Mary frown suddenly.

"Jirra was the one who discovered the lack of a map," Mary replied. "Isn't there some kind of procedural something or other that dictates the person who reported the crime first should be looked at?"

A sudden thought struck Tenody. "Were we even using the map?"

Mary blinked at her. "Good question. I thought we were following the feelings we had," Mary recalled. She thought back upon the escape from the Zoo. "The ones we all were feeling drive us forward."

"Then the map is irrelevant," Tenody stated. "So why should we care?"

"Or more to the matter," Mary said as the point became clear to them both. "Why should Jirra think we would?"

**Meanwhile, on Arrakis**

Ziv watched Tahiir and Leto. He ate along with them, and the food was amazing, but something confused him still. This was a feeling he was getting used to though. "What are you?" He directed at Tahiir. "You aren't human."

"He is the Angel of the Desert," Leto replied, smiling fondly at Tahiir. "A gift from heaven to my family."

Tahiir rolled his eyes. Ziv could see that Leto was half playing when he said that. Eve looked up from her plate in interest. Tahiir looked back at Ziv. "I am a representation."

"Of what?" Ziv asked putting his fork down for the moment.

Tahiir looked calmly across the small table at Ziv. "That which is good in Him."

Ziv frowned at the cryptic answer. He glanced over at Eve who smiled back. "Taylor."

Ziv nodded as a sense of comprehension began to flood into him. "The one who let you return." Tahiir nodded. "How does that work? You died and you came back?" Tahiir shrugged in an affirmative way. "How is that possible?"

"He willed it so," Tahiir replied simply. Ziv looked back over at Eve who seemed to not find this answer bizarre. Ziv, however, wasn't sure what to think of a boy with the power to will people back to life.

"I was in the deep desert," Leto spoke. Ziv and Eve turned to look. He seemed to be remembering. "Running, from everything. From the pain." Tahiir reached over and took his hand. Leto looked up at him. "The Sun rose and he was there. Singing like he always does at Sunrise." Tahiir smiled at him. Leto smiled back.

Ziv had a sense. "That sounds familiar." He couldn't place it.

They jumped when the room seemed to surge. Ziv looked up to find Tahiir no longer across from him, but by the doorway. Eve looked just as confused. "What is it?"

Tahiir turned back to look at them. "It's happening again," He said in an off sort of way. "They're opening."

Ziv and Eve exchanged confused looks at the other boy's statement. "What's opening?"

Leto seemed to understand. "Why?" He asked as he moved to Tahiir.

Tahiir looked off, like he was sensing more than seeing. "Something is searching," he said, then turned to Ziv. "For him."

**To Be Continued...**


	78. Season 3 Finale! They Walk in Darkness

Episode Seventy-Eight

"**They Walk in Darkness"**

Ziv slid down the sand behind Eve. They followed as closely behind Tahiir and Leto as they could, but it was hard since they weren't as used to traveling on the dunes at such a pace. Ziv felt rather frustrated with it all. "I don't understand."

Tahiir paused on the top of the next dune and turned to look back at the questioning boy. "We have to go to Arrakeen."

Ziv accepted Eve's hand and allowed her to pull him up. "Why?"

Tahiir watched Leto slide down the face of the dune on the opposite side that Eve and Ziv finished climbing up. "Because something is off in this universe that may have something to do with yours."

"You said it was searching," Eve restated. Ziv tried not to feel annoyed with her for not being out of breath. "For him." Sand slid down the sides as a thumping started.

Tahiir looked at the Ziv in question and nodded. He looked off into the distance. "I feel a darkness."

Eve bit her lip. "Is it, you know..."

Tahiir thought for a moment. "Yes and no," he replied. Ziv frowned and tried not to fall over as the thumping continued. "An Adjunct."

Eve seemed to make a connection. "One of the Others." Ziv's eyes widened.

Leto gestured for them to slide down. "We must hurry." Tahiir helped Ziv slide down and Eve came close behind. Leto took Ziv's hand. "Stick with me."

Ziv looked at the cloud of dust and sand that approached on the horizon. "You've got to be kidding."

Eve looked at the approaching bulge in the sand. "What is that?"

"Shai-Hulud," Leto said.

Ziv gulped. "The Worm." He was so not prepared for this.

**Meanwhile, elsewhere in Our universe**

Helloweez lay on her back. She was in pain. The clouds in the sky were stormy but they did not distract her too much from the fact that she had just tumbled about 10 feet. "Ouch."

Zev groaned. He was also on his back about 15 feet away from Helloweez. He blinked and looked up to see Kea standing over him. "You were supposed to tuck and roll."

Zev glared up at her. "You could have mentioned that before." He sat up in time to see Jantu coming through the Portal opposite him. "You pushed me."

Jantu looked back at him. "You were slow."

Helloweez slowly made her way over to Zev. "It certainly is dark here." She flew back a few feet when she sneezed. "And dusty." She shook herself off and shivered a bit. "And cold. Where are we?"

Jantu looked around the at the stone edifices that surrounded them. "No idea yet."

Kea looked at the dark sky and at the grey landscape that she could see. "I don't like the looks of this."

Zev picked up Helloweez and slowly stood up. He looked at the strange building they stood beside. "I don't like the feel of this."

"The columns are pretty." Helloweez noted as Zev followed Kea and Jantu around the corner. "There are so many of them." She looked up at the next building, which was remarkably identical to the four or so on down the row. "They look like monuments."

"Something like that." Jantu stopped when he came to the edge of something that had a fence.

"Whoa." Zev felt sunned. The fence stopped them from going over the cliff but it could not hide the view. "Not a very cheery place is it?"

They looked out over a large sweeping valley. The vista was dark and grey and filled with large stone structures identical to the ones that surrounded them currently. The stormy sky rumbled and just added to the colorless drear of the planet.

"They're mausoleums," Kea realized in something akin to horror. "All of them."

Zev inched away from the nearest mausoleum. "This is an Alien Cemetery?"

Jantu felt a shiver up his spine. "It's a Cemetery moon."

"Can we go back to Bemegy?" Kea asked. Zev couldn't tell if she was serious or not, but staring out over the vast dead world before him, part of him was inclined to agree.

**Meanwhile...**

It was an area of Duluth not normally seen by most. Unless they were of the more adventuresome kind, it was an area completely unknown to them. It was off the way and down a bit, behind and below. By the water and above it and still off to the side. At the moment though, it was dark.

A circle of five stood in the shadows, slowly moving counter clockwise as they spoke.

"Two and Seven no longer make Nine," said One.

"Half of Four is East and South," said Another.

"War will come to the City of the Sun," said the Next.

"He who seeks for himself will find death surrounds him," said the Quiet One.

The Last swished and swayed. "Evil is on the dead world."

One turned to Another. "Good is beyond our sight."

"The Sleepers awaken in Seventy Two," Next added on.

"The Land of the Rising will Sink," The Last laughed with the Quiet.

"All of this has happened before," Another said.

Quiet agreed. "And all of this will happen again."

"Events are Circular in time," One observed. "A leads to B leads to C leads to A."

"The Lotfe move in Darkness," The Last declared. The Others smiled to each other.

"They will be coming," The Quiet One warned.

One smiled to the Others with confidence. "We will be ready."

The Others walked on in Darkness.

**To Be Continued in Season Four...**


	79. Season 4 Premiere! Deadworld

_**Previously in American Boys**_

_Kea, Jantu, Zev and Helloweez find that the other side of the Portal is a cemetery_

_Xbie's demon is purged_

**Season Four Premiere!**

Episode Seventy-Nine

"**Deadworld"**

A chilling breeze blew across the dismal grey landscape. It would have whistled through the tree branches had there been any vegetation to speak of. But there wasn't any. Only mausoleums. Hundreds upon thousands upon millions of mausoleums adorned the landscape of the Cemetery world.

"Yeah," Kea said, turning away from the bleak grey vista to look at Jantu. "I don't think so."

"Back to the portal?" Jantu suggested. Kea nodded and turned to lead the way back.

Helloweez looked at the two aliens with uncertainty. "Um, but the other planet ..."

"We won't go direct," Jantu replied. "We'll go back to the Hub."

"Let's request a planet this time," Kea added as she walked past the mausoleums. "One where we won't get arrested, bombed or be surrounded by graves."

Helloweez watched Kea round a corner with Jantu close behind her. Zev, however, was looking off down a back way. "What is it?"

"I thought I saw someone," Zev replied. He walked a few steps down the back path.

Helloweez twitched her ears. "I hear something," She whispered. They were both quiet for a moment. "I don't like it. Can we go back?"

"Yeah, sure," Zev replied, although a bit distractedly. He turned and walked back along the path and rounded the corner. "Kea? Jantu?"

No one was there. "Oh no," Helloweez squeaked.

"We didn't go far," Zev said calmly. "It should be just. . ." He walked back towards where the portal was. "Over here." The area was empty. "What the hell?"

"It's gone!" Helloweez began to panic as she looked around at the grey alien statues. "Where did it go?"

Zev looked around. "I think we did," He said. He sounded somewhat worried.

"Oh, I don't like this," Helloweez said as she looked around the shades of grey. "We're lost and alone on an alien planet!"

Zev felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "I don't think we're alone."

**Meanwhile, in the Temple of the Mother**

She blinked blearily. The room around her was golden but still a bit blurry. "Dad?"

"I'm right here," Xar replied, leaning into view.

Xbie didn't entirely notice though. She was still startled at hearing her own voice again. "It worked," She said excitedly, lifting her arms to look at them. "I'm me again."

"Yes, you are," Xar confirmed with a smile as he watched his daughter. "And Snowball is back to himself," He added glancing at the fluffy white cat sitting at her feet. "He was more agreeable when he was you."

Snowball bristled to himself. "I vow revenge on those who caused this torment."

"At least you said it without swearing this time," Xar observed.

Xbie looked past her father to the other beds in the chamber. "Who are they?"

Xar looked over his shoulder. "Not sure," He replied. "They were here when we arrived and they haven't woken up yet."

"They will in time." They turned to see Moe'Uhaani walking towards them. "Now is the time to rest."

"When will we get to go home?" Xar asked the priestess as she placed a tray of food beside the bed.

Moe'Uhaani paused then looked at them. "You won't be."

**To Be Continued ...**


	80. What About Zach?

_**Previously in American Boys**_

_Xbie wakes up as herself. Moe'Uhaani tells them they won't be going home_

_Ao discovered a Zorpian Satellite, which sent a transmission then self destructed_

Episode Eighty

"**What about Zach?"**

Hosha stood in the center of the recovery chamber and addressed the gathered group. "The demons that once possessed you have been purged," She announced in a firm tone, "But to believe that this is over is delusion." She looked around at them with seriousness. "This is not over, not by a long ways. You have been touched by the Darkness and that leaves a Mark."

She looked at Xbie, Raul and Zach. "They will seek you out to try and find out what happened here. And to reclaim you." Hosha stood taller if that were possible. "So precautions must be taken."

"Xar and Xbie Bowtani," She addressed the two seated to her left. "You will join your family member Tenson in hiding."

"Tenson is alive?" Xar was startled to hear this news.

Xbie gave a sigh of happy relief. "Oh good, the SUV didn't crush him."

"What about Ziv and Zev?" Xar quickly asked. "Where are they?" He hoped for more good news.

"Far from here," replied the priestess, Moe'Uhaani. "And hopefully out of reach of harm."

Hosha turned to the fluffy white cat beside Xbie. "Snowball, you have been summoned to HUSH to be debriefed and receive further instructions." Snowball nodded and saluted in return.

"Kha'lei," Hosha turned to look at the tall Chainkan boy across from her. "You will take Raul and join your sister." Kha'lei put a hand on the shoulder of the younger boy in front of him, who looked confused. " She will arrive in the Hub in not too long a time, so you can wait here until then."

"What about me?" All turned to look at the small form of Zach in the far corner.

Ho'kuu-ao considered him a moment. "A very good question."

Hosha smiled though. "I have an idea."

**Meanwhile, in New York City**

Osama held onto the railing as Ao shuddered a bit. He glared at the penguins who walked past him on the bridge.

He sighed when he felt the landing complete. "Atmospheric flying is not my favorite form of travel."

"Well we've landed," the hologram of Ao replied, looking down at the goat. "So breathe easier."

"It's not the breathing I have a problem with," Osama pointed out as he shakily stood up straight. "It's the heaving."

Pendleton sighed and hopped off of the command chair. "Well now we have to report to Her what happened."

"Oh, won't she be thrilled." Binky exchanged looks with Hailey and Drewsef.

Behind them the door slid open. In the doorway stood She and He. "What did you do?"

Pendleton looked to Osama. "Or she could already know."

"A subspace transmission was broadwaved to all the continents," He told the Shoal. "It originated from the asteroid belt not too far off from you projected flight path. Care to explain?"

Osama and Pendleton looked sheepishly at each other. This would not be easy.

**To Be Continued...**


	81. Multiples of Nine

_**Previously in American Boys**_

_Ao returned to HUSH HQ_

_Leto and Tahiir planned to take Ziv and Eve to Arrakeen_

Episode Eighty-One

"**Multiples of Nine"**

Osama looked around in awe at the sizable laboratory section that was somehow adjunct to the Command Center of the HUSH HQ. He didn't remember the outside of the building being big enough for this room to be possible. But with what he's seen recently, Osama figures that the laws of physics are due for a reevaluation.

Osama turned back to look at the glass room. "It looks so harmless."

Pendleton glared at the young brown haired child inside. "It isn't."

Hailey Penguin turned to look up at Agent 022. "What have you learned about it?"

"His name is Jacob," Agent 022 replied. He looked at the Boy/Zhywwea with a hint of sadness on his face. "He was found in Las Vegas. His favorite color is red." Osama looked up at the boy in sympathy. Their apparent ages must not have been too far apart.

"His Zorpian designation is 317." Agent 023 didn't look up from her computer console.

Osama frowned at Pendelton. "317?"

"Three refers to his model," Agent 022 explained. "He is a prepubescent boy." He looked at Osama, Pendleton and Hailey in turn. Binky and Winky stood off to the side. "One refers to his area of deployment."

"In this case North America," Agent 023 continued to enter data.

"And Seven refers to which variant of model Three he is," finished Agent 022.

Osama frowned and looked at the others. "Physical appearance," Hailey elaborated.

Osama nodded, then turned to look at the Agents. "How many Zhywwea are there?"

"Well, There are Nine models, each with Nine variants," Agent 022 counted off, "Deployed across the six populated continents." He bit his lip. "486."

Hailey gasped. Winky swore. Osama gaped in horror. Pendleton sighed. "Why couldn't the Zorpians be fond of multiples of two?"

**Meanwhile, on Arrakis**

They moved only in the shadows and kept themselves cloaked. Ziv was surprised at the amount of either dust or fog in the air of the desert planet, but and inkling inside him indicated that perhaps the boy Tahiir might be behind that.

Leto motioned for them to stop. "Wait here," He said quietly and slipped down a passage in the alleyways.

Eve noticed Ziv's bewilderment. "Are you okay?"

"I'm in Arrakeen," Ziv said. "I'm in a city that exists in a series of books, or something to that effect."

Eve nodded. "Yes you are."

"How are you not weirded out by that?" Ziv asked her.

Eve gave him a look. "You're talking to an Android," she reminded him. Ziv didn't feel less dazed.

Leto came back to them from the side. "Okay, follow me." He gestured for them to move.

Ziv and Eve stepped forward but Tahiir threw an arm out. "No, do not," He commanded firmly. "There will be no following of Him."

"Why not?" Ziv looked at Tahiir and back at Leto, who stood partially in darkness.

Tahiir looked sternly at the man in darkness. "How did you get here?"

Ziv felt the hairs on his neck go up when he caught glimpse of a smile. "The walls are weak," the voice of Leto replied. "I slipped through the cracks."

"You can not have him." Ziv found himself further disconcerted by the firm tone of Tahiir's voice. He was looking hard at Leto in the shadows.

"We shall see about that," Leto replied a bit mirthfully.

Ziv and Eve jumped in surprise at a movement from the passage in the alleyway. "Quickly, this way."

Ziv looked back stunned at the face of Leto who beckoned them. "What's going on?"

"Go with him," Tahiir said, indicating toward the alley passage. "Now."

Ziv looked back towards the shadow Leto and felt chilled. "Come on." Eve pulled Ziv into the passage with Leto.

They all stumbled when the flash of light rumbled through the grounds and the dust rose in the air around them.

**To Be Continued...**


	82. Ghosts in the Graveyard

_**Previously in American Boys**_

"_Go with him," Tahiir said, indicating toward the alley passage. "Now."_

_Ziv looked back towards the shadow Leto and felt chilled. "Come on." Eve pulled Ziv into the passage with Leto. _

_They all stumbled when the flash of light rumbled through the grounds and the dust rose in the air around them. _

_--_

Episode Eighty-Two

"**Ghosts in the Graveyard"**

For a moment, nothing could be seen ... then a glow filled the passage where they once stood. Ziv trembled in fear for a moment and squeezed onto Eve's hand. But Leto seemed comforted by the light and moved towards it.

Tahiir appeared around the corner and Ziv released a breath. "What was that light?"

Tahiir looked up at Leto. "He can't stay here any longer."

Leto rubbed his hands on Tahiir's face. "What was that?"

"The Darkness knows where he is," Tahiir replied, taking Leto's hands in his own. "Others will be coming."

Leto nodded. "We need to get him inside, quickly." He pulled them towards a door at the end of the passage.

"I don't understand," Ziv said once again. "Who was that?"

"The First." Ziv looked to Eve as she answered.

"First what?" Ziv prodded.

Eve looked down at him with worry in her eyes. "Evil."

"That which would have you dead." Ziv looked at Tahiir with wide eyes. Tahiir looked back with concern. Leto opened the door and a warm golden glow fell upon the four. They had arrived at the Royal Palace.

**Meanwhile, on the Deadworld**

A chilled breeze wafted through and around the dank grey mausoleums. It shivered the flesh and wafted the long hair of Kea and she and Jantu searched for Zev and Helloweez amongst the dead.

Kea let out a frustrated sigh. "Of all the places to get lost, he goes and does it on Hades."

Jantu frowned and looked at her in amusement. "I doubt it's called Hades."

"Well, I'm calling it Hades," Kea retorted. She peered down another path in the dim.

"We could find him easy enough," Jantu said lightly. "Just use your mind, reach out."

Kea looked at him as if he were nuts. "On the moon of the dead? I don't think so."

Jantu looked back at her. "Spirits don't haunt graveyards."

"I'll argue that this place is an exception," Kea said as she looked up at the cloud covered sky.

"And you would be right, little sister." Kea and Jantu whirled around. She stood in what seemed to be the only shaft of light on all the planet and even that was grey. Her long dark hair shimmered with a hint of purple. She smiled at them.

"Neah?" Kea was startled. "When did you get here?"

Jantu backed away. "She didn't, that's not your sister."

Kea turned back to the girl who smiled at her. "We should be going." She pulled Jantu around a corner.

"There is no need to worry," the supposed Neah called out after her. "I'll take care of you here."

**To Be Continued...**


	83. Life on Death

_**Previously in American Boys**_

"_Neah?" Kea was startled. "When did you get here?"_

_Jantu backed away. "She didn't, that's not your sister."_

"_There is no need to worry," the supposed Neah called out after her. "I'll take care of you here."_

_--_

_The Animals traveled by boat from Sydney to the delta of the Billabong_

Episode Eighty-Three

"**Life on Death"**

"Kea?" Zev called out. His voice bounced of the stone mausoleums and echoed around him in circles. It almost seemed to be mocking him. "Jantu!"

Helloweez looked about the dim pathway. "I don't think you should be yelling," she said nervously.

"How else are we gonna find them?" Zev asked the shivering hamster on his shoulder.

"I don't think it's a good idea to draw attention to ourselves," Helloweez replied a bit defensively.

"But everything here is dead," Zev said. A sudden breeze rustled them. It seemed to moan. "Oh, please let that be true."

"Zev." The voice made Helloweez squeal and dig her nails into Zev's shoulder. Zev whirled around and swore at the sight.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Is that anyway to greet your mother?" Vala asked as she walked out from around a corner.

Zev backed away from the approaching woman. "My mother killed herself _three_ days ago, on Earth."

"Who are you?" Helloweez asked. She tried to sound brave and protective but her little voice quavered just a bit.

Vala smiled at them. "Nothing to be afraid of."

Zev scoffed. "A dead person in a cemetery talking to us and you think we won't be afraid?" He closed his eyes as Vala came closer still. "Kea!" He screamed as loudly as he could.

"Zev!" Jantu's voice carried on the wind from nearby. Zev was startled and tripped, falling onto his back, which turned out to be fortuitous. For in the next moment, Vala whirled to her left and held up her arms as the rush of fire swept onto her from a side path.

The next thing he knew, Zev was being helped back to his feet by Jantu and the mausoleums around him were scorched black. Vala was gone.

Kea was looking around the various off paths. "What is It doing here of all places?"

The air on the planet suddenly stilled. The clouds parted letting the light of the stars fall through. And most mysteriously, Bells began to toll.

"Is that a church?" Helloweez twitched her eyes to hear better.

They all paused and listened to the melody. Jantu closed his eyes. Kea took his hand. When he opened them again he seemed more than a wee bit surprised. "There's someone living here."

**Meanwhile, off of Australia**

"I am not an Other," Jirra the Kangaroo said quite defensively. He frowned. "I just have a very poor sense of direction is all."

Brittany the Kangaroo nodded and looked to Tenody. "Well he is male."

"I take offense to that," Pai the Kiwi squawked.

"Paranoia really isn't going to help anything," Tenody sighed. The Killer Penguin paced a little along the cabin. "We need to uncover the Other as soon as possible."

"Preferably before serious sabotage is committed," Brittany added.

Pai giggled to himself. ""Uncover the Other". It rhymes."

Mary the Koala ignored him. "The only ones for sure it isn't are the crocs," She noted. "And that doesn't help us so much."

"Well we'll just have to see how the plan plays out," Tenody sighed.

"Assuming that the Other isn't one of us," Pai pointed out. The group of animals looked at each other. Paranoia was not decreasing easily.

**To Be Continued...**


	84. Poor Silly Creatures

_**Previously in American Boys**_

"_Well we'll just have to see how the plan plays out," Tenody sighed. _

"_Assuming that the Other isn't one of us," Pai pointed out._

_--_

_Osama nodded, then turned to look at the Agents. "How many Zhywwea are there?"_

"_Well, There are Nine models, each with Nine variants," Agent 022 counted off, "Deployed across the six populated continents." He bit his lip. "486."_

Episode Eighty-Four

"**Poor Silly Creatures"**

Poor silly creatures. Silly stupid creatures. How amusing it was to watch them all scurry about in their paranoia and attempt to stop the inevitable.

Jirra stood back in the cabin at the helm once again. If he had to guess, he would bet that Jirra was about as red in the skin as he was in the fur at the moment. He seemed to be so incredibly offended at the thought that they had accused him of being the Other on board. Who knew that such a plan of displacement of blame would work so well?

He frowned as he glanced over to Tenody. The Killer Penguin. The almighty arrogant one. So convinced that simply because she was alien she was better and more aware of things around her than the lowly earth bound creatures. If she was so almighty, how could she not be able to see the dangers that surround her so much closer than she seemed to allow herself to believe?

Brittany kept off to one side eying the others with what appeared to him as a growing sense of unease and suspicion. The seed of paranoia would reach full fruition in her soon and she would instigate the blessed distrust and spread it like a plague amongst the remaining animals on board.

And of course there was saccharine Mary. The insufferable koala was rushing about to each and every one of the animals, checking on their welfare and making sure they were quite at ease and happy and without concern about the certainty of the danger. He wondered if she even understood what is was she truly was doing as she carried out her act of caring. He watched her comfort Mowan the Wallaby, petting his fur. They were all in danger of her.

A chattering noise above him annoyed him to no end. Warra the Kookaburra has found himself oddly energetic and now was insisting on flying about stupidly and running into windows. He could only hope that his end would soon be nigh. He would shoot Warra himself if he could but that would risk the revelation of his nature. Besides, from the increasingly rageful look of Jirra, he figured that the situation would solve itself and only implicate Jirra further. He smiled.

"We've arrived." Pai looked back at Tenody on the prow. Over her shoulder the water could be seen funneling inland.

"We have?" Mary asked. She seemed relieved.

Tenody nodded. "Welcome to the Delta of the Darling." Pai smiled to himself. The time had come to begin the next stage of his plan. If things worked out accordingly, this boat would not survive its journey up the river.

**Meanwhile, at HUSH HQ**

"Eureka!" Everyone jumped as Agent 023 cried out triumphantly. It showed on her face for but a moment before it fell away. "Oh."

"What did you find?" He asked as he walked over to her. The Penguins gathered round. Osama looked intrigued.

"The transmission was an activation code," Agent 023 told them. "It was broadwaved to trigger the Zhywwea and their retroviruses."

There were gasps of horror from the extraterrestrials. Osama looked down a moment before speaking. "How do we stop this from happening?"

"Well the activation is on a delay," Agent 023 replied. She looked over the information on her console. "It will occur in Nine days. Until then the Zhywwea will be compelled to infect as many people as possible."

"The best course of action would be to locate all of them before then," He said, turning to Pendleton and the Shoal.

"And do what?" Osama asked.

"We'll deal with that when you find them," He said, looking at the goat, then turning and walking away.

Pendleton sighed and looked at Z317, otherwise known as Jacob of Las Vegas. "Well, One down," He said. "485 to go."

**To Be Continued...**


	85. Just a Boy

_**Previously in American Boys**_

"_The transmission was an activation code," Agent 023 told them. "It was broadwaved to trigger the Zhywwea and their retroviruses."_

"_The activation is on a delay." She looked over the information on her console. "It will occur in 9 days. Until then the Zhywwea will be compelled to infect as many people as possible."_

_--_

"_The Darkness knows where he is," Tahiir replied, taking Leto's hands in his own. "Others will be coming."_

"_I don't understand," Ziv said once again. "Who was that?"_

"_The First." Ziv looked to Eve as she answered. _

"_First what?" Ziv prodded. _

_Eve looked down at him with worry in her eyes. "Evil."_

Episode Eighty-Five

"**Just a Boy"**

Osama bin Goaten, Senior looked at Pendleton Wrongrighter in a state of bewilderment. "485?" He repeated. "How do we find 485 Zhywwea in nine days?"

"By tuning the scanners on the Ao to the special signal frequency used by the Zhywwea," Pendleton explained as he observed his Shoal gathering themselves together. "They put out a signal we should be able to track."

"There is still 485 of them spread across the continents," Osama pointed out. He really didn't see how they could pull off locating all of them in nine days.

Pendleton shrugged. "Well, Ao is a fast ship."

"What are we to do with them when we find them?" Hailey Penguin asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Ao will use her transportation systems to take them from where they are," Agent 022 explained. "And then send them to the labs in HQ. Here, we can work on a antivirus."

"They're nanoviruses," Binky said. "Can't we hack them?"

"Look, our job now, is to find them," Pendleton said firmly. "So let's concentrate on that, shall we?" He looked at Binky and Hailey. "Return the Shoal to the ship."

Osama watched as the three Killer Penguins waddled away. "How bad is it?" He asked. He turned to the young Agent 022. "Honestly?"

Agent 022 looked over at Osama and shrugged. "We don't know how long they've been here on Earth yet. It's hard to say."

Osama felt less than comforted. He turned and looked back into the glass room at the Zhywwea called Jake. "He's just a boy."

Agent 022 stood beside him and looked at the dark haired boy within. "You'd be surprised how deceptive that can be."

**Meanwhile, in Arrakeen**

Ziv Bowtani ran his hands along the sandstone wall of the golden lower corridor of the palace. So much had happened that his head still spun with it all. He needed answers again. Maybe these people would be as forthcoming as Journey was. "What is the First?"

"You just met it," Eve replied. Ziv found that didn't help, but he could hardly blame her for not understanding. She was an Android after all.

"Actually, you did not," Tahiir said. He pulled the hood of his cloak off of his head. "That was something else."

Eve looked stunned. "It wasn't the First Evil?"

"Evil, yes," Tahiir replied. "The First, no."

"It was one of the Others, wasn't it?" Ziv asked. Tahiir nodded. Ziv sighed. "How did this happen? I've always just been me, Ziv Bowtani. Just Ziv. I'm just a Boy."

Leto gave a squeeze to Ziv's shoulder. "You'd be surprised how often statements like that are proved to be false." Ziv caught the glance Leto made in Tahiir's direction.

"What was it?" Eve asked. She tilted her head to the side in a questioning posture.

"A Skin Stealer," Tahiir replied. "Shape Changer." Eve's eyes widened in surprise.

"Is it. . . dead?" Ziv asked.

"It is no longer a threat," Tahiir replied, though somewhat vaguely. Ziv was reminded of Spike. Tahiir then stopped in the passage way. "Some thing is wrong here."

A sudden rush of movement caught most of them by surprise. The next thing they knew, Leto was being pinned to the wall by a girl with a knife. Eve and Ziv looked taken aback, more so by the fact Leto seemed amused by his predicament. "Ghani?"

"Leto!" Ghanima Atreides replied in surprise. She glanced to her left. "Tahiir!" He waved to her. "What are you doing here?"

**To Be Continued...**


	86. Rumors of Ghosts and Shadows

_**Previously in American Boys**_

_A sudden rush of movement caught most of them by surprise. The next thing they knew, Leto was being pinned to the wall by a girl with a knife. Eve and Ziv looked taken aback, more so by the fact Leto seemed amused by his predicament. "Ghani?"_

_--_

"_Is that a church?" Helloweez twitched her eyes to hear better._

_Jantu closed his eyes. "There's someone living here."_

Episode Eighty-Six

"**Rumors of Ghosts and Shadows"**

"Leto!" Ghanima Atreides looked at her twin in surprise. She glanced to her left. "Tahiir!" He waved to her. "What are you doing here?"

"We are here to pay a visit to my old chamber," Tahiir explained as he watched Ghanima release Leto and resheath her crysknife.

Ghanima looked at the boy in confusion. "Why?"

"To send them onwards to a different place." Tahiir nodded to Ziv and Eve.

"Ghani, meet Ziv Bowtani and Eve." Leto indicated each of them in turn. "This is my sister, Ghanima."

Ghanima looked at them with a kind smile. "Where did you come from?"

"The Other World," Tahiir said before Ziv or Eve could speak. Ghanima whirled around to look at Tahiir and Leto. "They were brought by Spike."

Ghanima looked back at them more suspiciously. Ziv wondered what had happened with Spike. "What are they doing here?"

"We were hiding," Eve replied with a smile. "But now we've been found. So we have to go."

Ghanima looked back at her brother. "Hiding?"

"The badness wants to kill him," Tahiir explained.

Ghanima nodded and looked over at Ziv. "So that explains it."

Leto glanced at Ziv. "Explains what?"

"There have been rumors," Ghanima continued. "Different than normal. Mostly about Ghosts and Shadows." Ziv felt Eve's hand on his arm as Tahiir looked less than happy. "And something moving in the darkness."

Ziv didn't like the way they all looked at him. He glanced at the corridor behind them. He also didn't like the way the shadows looked anymore. Ghanima was right. They seemed to be moving.

**Meanwhile, on the Deadworld**

A chilling breeze rustled Zev Bowtani's dark hair as he followed along behind Kea and Jantu. He was getting tired of grey. He wanted to see color. Anything but the dismal color of stone mausoleums and storm cloud skies.

The chiming started up again, much closer. "I can hear the bells," Helloweez chirped from Zev's shoulder.

"Can't you hear them chime?" Kea sang a bit.

Jantu smacked her arm lightly. "No Hairspray on a cemetery moon." Kea grinned at him. It made Zev feel better to know they could still be light even though they were in this place of death.

They walked round a corner on the ridge path and Helloweez gasped. "Oh my!"

"This looks different," Zev said as he looked up at the large white columns of what looked like a Greek Temple.

Kea walked up the few marble like steps towards the large black door. "Shall we see if someone's home?" She raised a fist towards the door.

But before she could knock, the door opened and a monk dressed in blue stood before them. "Welcome weary travelers," He greeted them with a cheery smile. "We have been expecting you."

Kea looked over at Jantu. "You have been?"

Zev was stunned. "You speak English?" The monk indicated for them to follow him inside. "They speak English." Helloweez nodded to him.

Jantu smiled at Zev. "The universe is filled with many wonders."

Zev looked at the detailed engravings of a Bird in a fire under a Sun and a Shadow with red jewel eyes under a moon on the doors. "So I see."

**To Be Continued...**


	87. A Whisper in Dark Places

_**Previously in American Boys**_

"_This looks different," Zev said as he looked up at the large white columns of what looked like a Greek Temple._

_The door opened and a monk dressed in blue stood before them. "Welcome weary travelers," He greeted them with a cheery smile. "We have been expecting you."_

_Zev looked at the detailed engravings of a Bird in a fire under a Sun and a Shadow with red jewel eyes under a moon on the doors. _

_--_

_Tenody nodded. "Welcome to the Delta of the Darling." Pai smiled to himself. The time had come to begin the next stage of his plan. If things worked out accordingly, this boat would not survive its journey up the river. _

Episode Eighty-Seven

"**A Whisper in Dark Places"**

Zev looked around as he followed Kea and Jantu into the Temple. Something about the place unnerved him and he didn't really feel uncertain as to what that was.

To his right he saw nothing but darkness. He could hear the echoing reverberations of what he hoped was dripping water in an expansive cave. He thought he could hear whispering, but it wasn't loud enough to hear. And he swore he could see something moving in the darkness.

The other side of the, well he assumed it was a temple, was the complete opposite. It was bright and cheery. Shafts of light fell down from somewhere in the ceiling, but they couldn't be sunlight because Zev didn't remember it even looking remotely sunny outside, more night like. It looked like bright white marble that glowed on its own. The Temple was definitely unnerving him.

"What is this place?" Helloweez asked. Zev glanced at the hamster on his shoulder. She seemed just as unnerved by the place as he did.

"This is our temple," replied the Brother, or so Zev assumed he would be referred to as.

"Temple to what?" Kea asked, flipping her hair off her shoulder. "The gigantic brass hanging scale?"

Zev didn't understand at first, then he saw it. Suspended on a chain from somewhere above them hung what appeared to be a huge brass scale. Zev was reminded of the zodiac. "It's a balance scale," Helloweez mused.

Jantu reacted and looked at the Brother. "You worship the balance?"

Zev felt the hair on his neck go up. He turned to see other monks coming out of somewhere. He wasn't sure where they came from, they just sort of appeared. They stared. "It's not often that we get living visitors here." The Brother led them further onward. "Always we give care to the dead."

"Not a lively bunch I bet." Kea smiled as she and Jantu resumed walking along side the Brother.

The Brother thought for a second. "Not usually."

Jantu exchanged looks with his girlfriend. "Usually?"

Zev stopped listening. He stopped walking. A chill ran down his spine. He'd felt it before and it was returning in full force because he could have sworn he heard a whisper from the right side. A whisper from the darkness. Saying his name.

He glanced over to see Kea looking back at him. "You heard that too then?"

The Brother however seemed slightly horrified. "The Darkness speaks your name!" He pointed and backed away a bit. Zev gulped. Things were getting weirder.

**Meanwhile, on the Darling**

Tenody stood at the prow of the boat beside Brittany and watched in tranquility as they made their way up the river Darling. It finally seemed that they were actually making some kind of progress.

"It's glorious!" Warra cried out as he flew about the water ahead of them in his boundless excitement. "Isn't it glorious? It's just glorious!"

"Can we please shoot him?" Tenody turned to look at Jirra glaring at the Kookaburra.

"It's a beautiful day, we're free and all is right with the world!" Warra cried and did a loop-ti-loop.

Brittany snorted and arched an eyebrow. "The world could be ending, how is that all right?"

"Oh just breathe that fresh air!" Warra stopped to do just that and nearly flew into a tree. "Perfectly glorious!"

"Make him shut up!" Jirra snapped at the others. Pai giggled at his expense. Jirra glared down at the Kiwi.

"Enthusiasm isn't a bad thing," Mary said and patted the kangaroo on the shoulder as she watched Pai go tumbling off after he was kicked.

"When attempting secrecy it is," Jirra pointed out to the Koala and shrugged her off.

"Warra, please keep it down," Tenody called out kindly to the bird.

"Okay!" Warra replied and flew closed to the water's surface. "Is this better?"

A sudden upsurge of water startled them. Mary cried out in horror as they watched a massive crocodile leap from the water in front of them and snap Warra into it's mouth.

"Kinda yeah," Jirra said quietly. Mary slapped him. Tenody sighed. So much for progress.

**To Be Continued...**


	88. Drama of the Reptiles

_**Previously in American Boys**_

_A sudden upsurge of water startled them. Mary cried out in horror as they watched a massive crocodile leap from the water in front of them and snap Warra into it's mouth. _

_--_

"_485?" Osama repeated. "How do we find 485 Zhywwea in nine days?"_

"_By tuning the scanners on the Ao to the special signal frequency used by the Zhywwea," Pendleton explained as he observed his Shoal gathering themselves together. "They put out a signal we should be able to track."_

Episode Eighty-Eight

"**Drama of the Reptiles"**

The Crocodile snapped its jaws threateningly and made hissing sounds in the general direction of those on the boat. "Who dares encroach on my domain?"

Brittany blinked. "Well that sounds pompous." She glanced beyond the bull crocodile at the mass of females behind him. Darn territorial creatures.

"I am the Nalung Burnum of the Darling!" The crocodile roared at the gathered animals on the prow of the boat. "This river is mine! You can not pass!"

"We seek the Wise One of the Outback," Tenody called back, hoping that an explanation might help. "You must let us pass."

The Nalung Burnum smacked the water with his tail. "You challenge me?"

Tenody looked back. "Not really, no." She glanced at Brittany. The kangaroo shrugged.

Jirra sighed. "We really don't have time for this." Then he fell backwards as the Nalung Burnum smashed into the side of the boat.

"Oh my heavens!" Mary squealed as the boat rocked violently.

"Stop attacking our boat!" Pai shrieked over the side. He couldn't see what was happening because he was short. Mary had offered to hold him, but he had politely declined.

Another hissing noise startled them and the water surged on the side of the boat. Tenody and Brittany watched as Kuong the Crocodile darted forwards and smashed into the Nalung Burnum.

Brittany sighed as the crocodiles engaged in combat. "Well this is just dramatic."

**Later, on Ao**

Osama sighed and leaned back in the captain's chair. "Are we ready yet?"

"Just about," Hailey replied. She continued to make calculations in the front with Binky and Drewsef beside her.

"These are delicate calculations!" Drewsef said to Osama. "One false input and we could potentially overload all computers in a ten mile radius."

"And that would suck," Binky added on as he whapped Drewsef for being snappy. Osama nodded.

Pendleton sighed. "Drewsef, go help Lissy Penguin."

Osama watched Drewsef waddle off to the back of the bridge to help Lissy. "Really," Osama turned to the hologram of Ao beside him. "How long does it take to recalibrate a sensor array to detect alien androids?"

Ao closed her eyes in the millisecond it took to calculate. "Twelve minutes, twenty-five seconds."

Osama blinked up at her in surprise. "Really?"

Ao nodded once. "If I was doing it myself."

Osama looked at the penguins in front of him then back up at Ao. "Why aren't you?"

Ao looked at the penguins. "They needed to be busy." Osama flashed back to Pendleton's reaction to seeing Jake outside Area 51. He understood what she meant.

"Okay," Hailey announced. "We're ready."

Pendleton stood at the specialized console. "Starting scan, now."

"Detection." They all whirled around to look at Ao who stood at attention and alert. "Zhywwea located."

Osama looked back at Pendleton. "That was fast."

Pendleton seemed to agree. "Where?" He asked.

Ao turned and pointed to the back of the bridge at Drewsef and Lissy. "There."

**To Be Continued...**


	89. All Those Years

_**Previously in American Boys**_

_Pendleton stood at the specialized console. "Starting scan, now."_

"_Detection." They all whirled around to look at Ao who stood at attention and alert. "Zhywwea located."_

_--_

"_There have been rumors," Ghanima continued. "Different than normal. Mostly about Ghosts and Shadows." Ziv felt Eve's hand on his arm as Tahiir looked less than happy. "And something moving in the darkness."_

Episode Eighty-Nine

"**All Those Years"**

"Detection." They all whirled around to look at Ao who stood at attention and alert. "Zhywwea located."

Osama looked back at Pendleton. "That was fast."

Pendleton seemed to agree. "Where?" He asked.

Ao turned and pointed to the back of the bridge at Drewsef and Lissy. "There."

Lissy looked taken aback. "Me?" She gasped and placed a flipper to her chest for dramatic effect.

"Not you," Ao said. She rolled her eyes and adjusted the direction of her point. "Him."

Hailey gasped. Binky gaped in shock. "Drewsef?" He watched Lissy back away from the other Killer Penguin.

Drewsef seemed highly offended. "I am not!" He protested.

Ao scoffed. "Oh yes you are."

Pendleton seemed too shocked to even react. "Transport him back to HQ," He said to Ao as he stared in horror at a member of his Shoal. His voice sounded dazed. "They can deal with him."

Osama watched as Drewsef dematerialized. "How long have you known him?" He asked quietly as the other penguins allowed the reality of Drewsef the Zhywwea to sink in.

Hailey looked back at where Drewsef had been standing. "Years," She admitted. "All those years..."

Osama allowed that fact to sink in. "We're all infected aren't we?"

Hailey took hold of the flipper that Binky offered her. "Yes."

"Detection." They all jumped and looked back at Ao. "Zhywwea located."

"Another one?" Osama felt overwhelmed. He began looking around at the penguins.

"In the Village." A map of Manhattan appeared before them.

Pendleton swallowed and forced himself to recover. "Prepare for take off."

Osama braced himself as he felt the familiar sensation begin. He couldn't bring himself to feel disturbed by the flight when he was busy being disturbed by something else. Drewsef was a Zhywwea. He had been on Earth for Years. The Zhywwea had been walking among the species of the planet for years. The Virus was Pandemic.

**Elsewhere, in the Palace in Arrakeen**

Ziv followed quietly along beside Eve as Ghanima led the group through the passageways of the palace. Ziv kept looking back over his shoulder and off to the sides. Something didn't sit well with him. And it seemed he wasn't the only one feeling that.

"We're being observed, aren't we?" Eve asked as she glanced off into the shadows at one corner.

"One is always being watched in this place," Ghanima replied and motioned for them to follow her down another hallway.

Ziv felt very uneasy. "I don't like it." He looked behind them again. "It doesn't feel right."

"That's why I prefer the desert," Leto said. He turned and smiled at Tahiir.

"You prefer the desert because you're turning into a Maker," Ghanima countered from in front of him. She smirked over her shoulder. Leto stuck out his tongue.

"A Maker?" Ziv repeated. He wasn't sure what that meant.

"Shai Hulud," Tahiir replied. Ziv remembered. That was what they called the Sandworm. Leto was turning into a sandworm?

Ziv decided to think about it later. "Why are we going to wherever it is we're going?"

"In my chamber, there is a way to send you onward," Tahiir explained to Ziv and Eve.

Eve looked confused. "Wasn't there a way back at the sietch?"

"That one was being watched," Leto replied as Ghanima peered around another corner.

Eve and Ziv looked at each other then to the eerie dark places around them. "And this one isn't?"

**To Be Continued...**


	90. Older Than The Universe

_**Previously in American Boys**_

"_Why are we going to wherever it is we're going?"_

"_In my chamber, there is a way to send you onward," Tahiir explained to Ziv and Eve._

_--_

"_What is this place?" Helloweez asked. _

"_This is our temple," replied the Brother._

_Jantu reacted and looked at the Brother. "You worship the balance?"_

_The Brother however seemed slightly horrified. "The Darkness speaks your name!" He pointed and backed away a bit. Zev gulped. Things were getting weirder._

Episode Ninety

"**Older Than the Universe"**

Ziv was in shock. The height of the ceilings on their own would be enough to stagger anyone but the sheer expansiveness and ornate appearance of the room was astounding. "You used to live here?"

Tahiir looked around for a second at the chamber. "Only very briefly."

"It's," Ziv tried to describe it but words seemed to fail him. "Big."

"It is at that." Tahiir led them further into the room. Ziv decided it was more of a suite.

"Where will you send us?" Eve asked. She ran her hand along a cushioned seat.

"I cannot say," Tahiir replied. Eve and Ziv looked back. "Eve was right," Tahiir continued as he indicated to the android. "We are being observed. Wait here a moment."

They watched as Tahiir walked into another part of the room. Ziv glanced at the darker corners again and felt it once more. The watching.

Ghanima turned and smiled at the two travelers. "It was nice to meet you."

Ziv nodded but felt sad. "Everything goes by so quickly."

"You will have time to rest soon," Leto assured him. "Maybe the next place will be better."

"I dunno," Ziv replied as he looked out a window. "I liked it here."

Tahiir appeared in the doorway and beckoned to them. "Quickly." They entered to find an odd sort of glowing coming from what appeared to be a cabinet.

"Thank you for your help," Eve said to Tahiir and Leto.

Tahiir smiled back at the robotic girl. "You are welcome."

"Send our regards to your friends," Leto said. He smiled at Eve. "You know which ones."

She nodded back to him then turned to Ziv. "Come now. We must go." She opened up the cabinet door and stepped inside. Ziv looked at the others with a bit of trepidation.

Tahiir saw this and smiled. "You need not worry. We will meet again."

"How?" Ziv wondered.

Tahiir smiled at him. "In the desert." It was a mysterious reply. Ziv didn't quite understand it, but it still somehow felt true to him. He stepped into the cabinet next to Eve and she closed the door. Then there was a flash of light and the rumble of thunder. They were gone.

"Will they be all right?" Ghanima asked quietly in the stillness of the room.

"They will be fine," Tahiir told her. "Summon your family."

Leto and Ghanima looked to each other at the sudden command from Tahiir. "Why?"

Tahiir started walking towards the door. "Because we may not be."

**Meanwhile, In the Temple of the Balance**

The Brother sat on a cushion and took a drink as he looked at the other four. "This universe is old. Very old," He said as he began to talk. "But what is important for you to realize is that there are forces at work in the universe that are even older."

Zev stopped his cup halfway to his mouth. "Is that even possible?"

"This isn't the first cycle of time," Jantu said as he ate what may have been a cookie. "The universe we live in isn't as one of a kind as humanity might like to believe it is."

Kea nodded in agreement. "All of this has happened before and all of this will happen again." Zev thought that statement sounded familiar but he couldn't quite place as to from where. He thought that Ziv would have known if he were there. Then he felt sad.

"Is that what that symbolizes?" Helloweez asked and pointed to a fresco behind them on the wall. "These forces?"

It was similar to the designs on the doors they had entered through only larger and more elaborate. The Brother stood and indicated to each side as he spoke. "The Light and the Dark. They form the Balance. Without the Balance the universe will cease to function. Each side needs the other in order to exist, though they would like to believe otherwise."

"What happens when one side gets stronger?" Helloweez asked as she nibbled on some cheese.

"Mutually assured destruction," Jantu replied. Helloweez squeaked.

"That side will continue to grow in power until the scale falls and the opposite is annihilated," The Brother continued in more detail. "The victor will then self destruct."

Zev blinked. "Yeah, thats bad."

Jantu, in the meantime, was studying the image of the bird on the side of Light. "Is that a phoenix?"

"The Phoenix," The Brother replied and stroked the picture. "The center of Light in all the known universes. You can find it everywhere." He turned to the other half of the fresco. "And across from it lies the center of Darkness."

Kea stared at the image with a sense of recognition that Zev wasn't sure how to react to. "The First Evil."

The Brother looked back at Kea and Jantu with growing awareness. "You seem familiar with this already."

Kea smiled at him. "We are Chainkan." The Brother gasped. "Would you like to meet one of the Gemini?" The Brother looked at her in awe and wonder, then looked at Zev.

Zev didn't know what else to do. He waved.

**To Be Continued...**


	91. Object of Affection

_**Previously in American Boys**_

"_The Light and the Dark. They form the Balance. Without the Balance the universe will cease to function. Each side needs the other in order to exist, though they would like to believe otherwise."_

"_The Phoenix," The Brother replied and stroked the picture. "The center of Light in all the known universes. You can find it everywhere." He turned to the other half of the fresco. "And across from it lies the center of Darkness."_

_Kea stared at the image with a sense of recognition that Zev wasn't sure how to react to. "The First Evil."_

_Kea smiled at him. "We are Chainkan." The Brother gasped. "Would you like to meet one of the Gemini?" _

_--_

"_I am the Nalung Burnum of the Darling!" The crocodile roared at the gathered animals on the prow of the boat. "This river is mine! You can not pass!"_

_Tenody and Brittany watched as Kuong the Crocodile darted forwards and smashed into the Nalung Burnum._

_Brittany sighed as the crocodiles engaged in combat. "Well this is just dramatic."_

Episode Ninety-One

"**Object of Affection"**

Zev followed along uneasily. He glanced about at the various monks that lined their path. Some seemed to bow to him in respect or prostration. Others seemed to cower in fear. All because Kea had to go and point out he was one of the Gemini. "This is weird."

"You get used to it after a while," Kea replied as she looked at the monks.

Zev looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You've been worshiped before?"

Jantu snorted. "Not often enough for her."

"Quiet you." Kea gave him a good natured push. "Snarky Truthsayer."

They followed the Brother into a chamber with a cylindrical tube at the center. "This is our transmat," The Brother told them as he walked up the steps. "It will take you down to the planet below."

"Transmat?" Helloweez repeated curiously.

"Transporter," Kea said to her. "Like on Star Trek or something of the sort." Helloweez nodded.

"Great," Jantu said to the Brother. "What's down there?"

"The Kingdom of Denitta Glith," The Brother told them.

Jantu turned to Kea and shrugged. "Sounds nice enough." Kea nodded back in agreement.

Another monk came forward to stand at the controls. "It would be best if you left out mention of your friend's relevance to the balance."

The Brother nodded. "That is true." He turned to look at Zev. "The Glithians worship the Light."

Kea looked confused. "And that's a bad thing?"

"If they find out which side of the Gemini he is, it could be," The Brother replied. Zev flushed. They hadn't mentioned which side he was. But being the Bad Twin, he could have trouble. "Good luck."

**Far away, on the Darling**

The boat chugged along gently and slowly up the river Darling. Tenody and Brittany leaned over the side so that they could hear more clearly the words of the victorious crocodile.

"You must go quickly," the Nalung Kuong warned them. "Word will spread to others along the river as to what has happened."

"Thank you for all you have done, Nalung Kuong." Tenody smiled down at their reptilian compatriot.

"I will send Toora and Corowa to escort you along." Two of Kuong's females swam forwards along side the boat. Brittany watched as they each took up position on either side of the seacraft.

"We should take a moment to remember Warra," Mary said thoughtfully.

Jirra snorted at the idea. "We will take a moment when we have the time to take a moment and at the moment we don't have a moment."

Mary frowned at the male kangaroo. "You are a most unpleasant creature."

Tenody sighed. "Jirra, go steer." He hopped off grumbling. "Mary, go round up the rest." She turned to look at Brittany. "I think we need to have a chat."

Pai hopped up onto Tenody's shoulder. "See ya later Nalung Kuong!" He said excitedly and bounced up and down.

The Fireball nearly made him fall overboard.

**To Be Continued...**


	92. Singed Around the Edges

_**Previously in American Boys**_

"_Thank you for all you have done, Nalung Kuong." Tenody smiled down at their reptilian compatriot._

"_I will send Toora and Corowa to escort you along." _

_Pai hopped up onto Tenody's shoulder. "See ya later Nalung Kuong!" He said excitedly and bounced up and down. _

_The Fireball nearly made him fall overboard._

_--_

"_Detection." They all jumped and looked back at Ao. "Zhywwea located."_

"_Another one?" Osama felt overwhelmed. He began looking around at the penguins._

"_In the Village." A map of Manhattan appeared before them._

Episode Ninety-Two

"**Singed Around the Edges"**

Smoke billowed up from the hole in the deck of the boat and various animals coughed as they made their way away from the smoldering wood. Tenody was the only one who actually seemed unafraid.

"Get that fire completely out!" She shouted as she passed the fire extinguisher from the cabin of the boat, down into the hole to those who were inspecting the damage. She turned to Mary and Brittany. "Casualty report?"

"Jirra the Kangaroo and Mowan the Wallaby are a bit singed around the edges and Hanya the Echidna is trapped in the fridge," Mary reported. "She'll be all right for now."

"The dingoes aren't happy," Brittany added. She glanced warily over at the canines who stood towards the prow.

Pai scoffed. "When were they ever?"

They looked down when a sudden scuffling caught their attention from the hole in the deck. A hand was waving at the edge for help. Tenody and Brittany immediately hauled Mowan up and Jirra climbed up after him. "Well the engine's gone."

"Gone?" Brittany blinked at the other kangaroo. "What do you mean by gone?"

Jirra dusted soot off of his fur. "I mean it no longer exists."

"It's still there," Mowan clarified. "Just all over and in really small pieces."

"Wow." Brittany shared a wide eyed look with Mary. "It really blew up." She then turned to Tenody. "What do we do, Tenody?"

Tenody looked out over the edge of the boat at the water. She grinned. "Find me some rope and I'll show you."

**Around that time in New York City**

A rhythmic thumping thudding vibrated up from the lower level as Osama, Pendleton, Hailey and Binky tried their best to sneak down the staircase. They pushed open a door and the techno music blared out loudly to meet them. Pendleton spoke into his comm. "We're in position."

Binky followed Hailey through the door and looked out over the sea of gyrating people. "Why didn't we transport it to the HQ?"

"Because the Zhywwea is in a club surrounded by people," Pendleton pointed out. "Do you really think it wise to transport it in full view of others?"

"Well how are we supposed to know which one it is then?" Binky asked further. He peered out over the balcony railing next to Osama.

Osama noticed something odd. "Is this a gay club?"

Pendleton glanced around. "Well, it's male," He said, referring to the Zhywwea.

Binky rolled his eyes. "That really doesn't help at all."

"Which is why we'll be using this lovely hand held device to detect the signal that identifies the Zhywwea," Hailey said and held up her small buzzing piece of tech. Binky nodded and seemed satisfied.

Osama watched as people went back and forth past them. "I feel way too short."

Hailey studied the readings on her device. "This way." She began walking around the upper balcony towards a dimmer area of the club.

Hailey stopped and checked her readings once they came to a secluded spot where they could see two guys close together. "Over there, in the corner."

Binky looked at the two. "Which one is it?"

Pendleton glanced at Hailey's device then walked forward. "Please stand aside."

Osama jumped as a flash of gold shot through the air. One of the boys slumped to the floor. Osama looked at Pendleton in horror. "You shot him!"

**To Be Continued...**


	93. Dangerous Liaisons

_**Previously in American Boys**_

_Osama jumped as a flash of gold shot through the air. One of the boys slumped to the floor. Osama looked at Pendleton in horror. "You shot him!"_

_--_

_Ziv looked at the others with a bit of trepidation._

_Tahiir saw this and smiled. "You need not worry. We will meet again."_

"_How?" Ziv wondered. _

_Tahiir smiled at him. "In the desert." It was a mysterious reply. Ziv didn't quite understand it, but it still somehow felt true to him. He stepped into the cabinet next to Eve and she closed the door. Then there was a flash of light and the rumble of thunder. They were gone._

Episode Ninety-Three

"**Dangerous Liaisons"**

Osama looked from the sprawled boy upon the floor back up to Pendleton with an expression of sheer shock and horror. "You shot him!"

Pendleton rolled his eyes. "I stunned him."

"In a crowded club in front of witnesses!" Osama hissed and indicated to the other boy who was now walking towards them.

Pendleton waved the goat off. "Oh he doesn't count."

A young and handsome dark haired boy knelt down to a more eye level with the penguins and Osama. "Xander Cade," He said and shook Osama's hoof. "HUSH liaison to the Gay Mafia."

Binky considered this new arrival. "You knew what he was," He said more than asked, pointing to the boy on the ground, the Zhywwea. "Is," Binky corrected. "Whatever. You knew?"

Xander nodded. "She sent out a broadwave to all operatives to help in the isolation and transport of the Carriers."

Binky frowned. "She could have mentioned that to us." Hailey patted his arm sympathetically.

Osama walked over to the fallen boy. He didn't look much older than 18. He glanced to his left as he felt Pendleton move by his side. "We need to move him some place a bit more private."

Xander thought for a moment. "Well there's kinda some place here," He said slowly. "But you won't like it."

**Meanwhile,**

The first thing he noticed was the rather total lack of illumination. Then Ziv noticed the permeating scent of cleaning supplies. Then he felt shoved against the cold, metal wall as Eve joined him.

"Well this space is rather small," She said and tried to shift around.

Ziv winced as something jabbed him in the side. He suspected it was a mop. "I think we're in a storage closet."

He felt Eve begin to feel around the walls. "How does it open?"

Ziv didn't get a chance to respond as suddenly the wall to their left gave way and they stumbled outwards onto the floor. Ziv blinked and looked up at the looming figures above them. A boy smiled down at them. "Hello lovelies."

Eve made a happy noise as she jumped up to hug Adam and Spike. "When did you get here?"

"3 minutes, 47 seconds ago," Adam replied.

Spike smiled down at Ziv. "Isn't he just an accurate little thing?" He clapped his hands together. "So, shall we explore?"

Eve studied the dim grey walls as they walked the oddly shaped corridors. "Do you know where we are?"

"Not in the slightest," Spike replied as he led them up yet another small set of stairs. "But that's what makes it fun!"

Ziv frowned. "This looks familiar." He looked all around as they walked further down the still empty corridor. "I've seen this before."

Spike frowned. "Now that you mention it, so have I."

Ziv walked around a corner as he searched his memory for any kind of clue. "It's like something from a dream."

"Or a TV show." Ziv turned to see Spike looking down a corridor at a door. There was writing on it. Writing that clearly clarified the feeling of familiarity that Ziv was feeling.

Ziv's eyes widened as it dawned upon him what this meant. He glanced over at Adam and Eve. "We need to go."

**To Be Continued...**


	94. Such a People Person

_**Previously in American Boys**_

"_Do you know where we are?"_

"_Not in the slightest," Spike replied as he led them up yet another small set of stairs. _

_Ziv frowned. "This looks familiar." He looked all around as they walked further down the still empty corridor. "I've seen this before."_

_Spike frowned. "Now that you mention it, so have I."_

_Ziv walked around a corner as he searched his memory for any kind of clue. "It's like something from a dream."_

"_Or a TV show." Ziv turned to see Spike looking down a corridor at a door. There was writing on it. Writing that clearly clarified the feeling of familiarity that Ziv was feeling._

_--_

"_Great," Jantu said to the Brother. "What's down there?"_

"_The Kingdom of Denitta Glith," The Brother told them._

"_It would be best if you left out mention of your friend's relevance to the balance."_

_The Brother nodded. "That is true." He turned to look at Zev. "The Glithians worship the Light."_

_Kea looked confused. "And that's a bad thing?"_

"_If they find out which side of the Gemini he is, it could be," The Brother replied_

Episode Ninety-Four

"**Such a People Person"**

Ziv's eyes widened as it dawned upon him just where he was, and just what that meant. He glanced over at Adam and Eve. "We need to go."

"I can't begin to describe my agreement," Spike said, quickly turning around. "All right kiddies, back into the closet."

"Why, what's wrong?" Eve found her companions' reactions to be confusing. "Where are we?"

Spike pulled Adam along beside him as Eve jogged to keep up. "On the Battlestar Galactica."

Adam tilted his head. "That's a TV show."

"Oh is it ever." Ziv looked back over his shoulder. He thought they were moving a bit too loudly for his liking.

"How is that a bad thing?" Eve asked. She looked back and forth between Ziv and Spike.

Ziv watched as Spike looked back at his Android friend. He felt the pang of concern himself and knew that whatever he may feel, Spike must be feeling moreso. "Just keep going," Spike said after a minute and turned to go down the stairs.

A clicking noise came from behind them. "Stop there."

Ziv felt his blood run cold as he froze to the spot. "Oh bad."

Spike glanced at the other three. "Let me do the talking," He said in a hushed undertone.

Ziv gave him a skeptical side look. "Yeah, cuz you're such a people person."

"Take them to the brig," a gruff sounding voice said from behind them. "Alert the old man. We've got possible Cylon agents aboard."

**Across the Universes, in the Kingdom of Denitta Glith**

Zev hadn't understood why Kea insisted on handing him sunglasses before they transmatted down to the Kingdom of Denitta Glith. But he was ultimately extremely grateful that she did.

To say that it was bright was a gross understatement. It was blinding. Everything seemed to be made of white. The roads, the buildings. Even the clothes and the hair of the alien people that lined the streets to cheer their arrival in the capital city.

"They're a happy cheery sort, aren't they?" Helloweez observed. She waved back to the people from where she stood on Zev's shoulder. Then she dug her little claws into his ear when the carriage jostled on the road.

Zev winced and squinted at the crowds and gave a half hearted sort of wave. "I don't like it here."

Helloweez looked over at him. "Why?"

"It doesn't feel right." Zev looked at Kea and Jantu who sat facing the other two in the carriage. "The brightness seems unnatural."

"This a Kingdom of Light Worshipers." Jantu mused as he gazed at the almost albino crowd. "You represent, well," Jantu glanced fleetingly at the driver behind Zev. "Other than. Your uneasiness seems perfectly understandable."

Zev frowned and looked at the ground beside them. "There aren't any shadows."

Jantu nodded past the boy. "We're at the palace."

"And there's the King," Kea added as she saw the more elaborate of the pale people. "Everyone smile."

Zev was still distracted by the crowd. "Thousands of people." He glanced up at the ivory-like buildings. "Tall buildings." He held up his hand to the sky. "A bright sun overhead." He looked down at the ground. "Where are the shadows?"

He winced when Kea kicked him. "Shut up and smile til it hurts." Zev plastered a fake smile onto his face. He remained unsettled. A world without shadows just didn't happen. There had to be a reason for it. And thinking back to the Temple on the cemetery moon, he could only imagine what that reason could be.

**To Be Continued...**


	95. A World Without Shadows

_**Previously in American Boys**_

_Jantu nodded past the boy. "We're at the palace."_

"_And there's the King," Kea added as she saw the more elaborate of the pale people. "Everyone smile."_

_Zev was still distracted by the crowd. "Thousands of people." He glanced up at the ivory buildings. "Tall buildings." He held up his hand to the sky. "A bright sun overhead." He looked down at the ground. "Where are the shadows?"_

_--_

"_Well the engine's gone."_

"_Gone?" Brittany blinked at the other kangaroo. "What do you mean by gone?"_

_Jirra dusted soot off of his fur. "I mean it no longer exists."_

"_What do we do, Tenody?"_

_Tenody looked out over the edge of the boat at the water. She grinned. "Find me some rope and I'll show you."_

Episode Ninety-Five

"**A World Without Shadows"**

Zev had to reassess his original impressions of the Kingdom of Denitta Glith. The Glithians weren't as pale and albino like he had first thought, but he couldn't properly see them. Now that they were inside the palace, the brightness was dimmed a slight bit. So now, Zev could make note of the Glithian appearance.

They were tanned. Likely due to the extensive brightness. The hair on their bodies was bleached out of pigment. Zev had thoughts of California, but didn't want to be stereotypical so he derailed that train of thought before it caught too much steam. Instead he settled on looking at King Jokab of the Glithians and his rather manic expression.

"You must forgive them their excitement and curiosity," He waved a hand outwards to the windows where the noise of the crowd could still be heard. "This is the first time that anyone has come to us from the Moon. Normally the journey is only one way."

"Curiosity requires no forgiveness," Jantu said sagely. "Only encouragement." He sent a significant look towards Kea. She nodded and smiled back at the King.

"Tell us of your selves, your origins," King Jokab said. He leaned in closely. "My daughter Brynnati and I are most intrigued."

Zev looked over at the lovely young Brynnati and for a moment forgot there was a conversation going because he'd found something much more interesting. Not only was she lovely in her sun bleached appearance, but her cheeks blushed and she smiled at Zev as if to apologize for her father. He felt he liked her more.

"Well, we are travelers." Zev turned as Kea replied. "Seeing the sights of the universe as it may be, though your kingdom is turning out to be a bright spot on the journey." Helloweez tittered on Zev's shoulder at the sneaky joke.

"Journey, you say," repeated the King, his own curiosity brimming. "Is there a destination?"

"There is always a destination," Jantu replied. Zev wondered about what seemed to be all this deliberate cryptic answering. "The key is recognizing it when you arrive."

"Fantastic!" King Jokab chortled. "What sort of wonders have you seen so far?"

"A planet of reptiles," Kea said as if thinking about it. "One where tears fell from heaven." Zev wondered for a moment then realized she was using a metapohor. "A moon of the dead."

"Your planet is different than any other it seems though," Jantu said with careful intonation. Zev began to realize he actually wasn't the only one who found the omnipresent light unnatural.

King Jokab seemed quite pleased to hear this. "It gladdens me to hear you say this."

"Why are there no shadows?" Everyone looked startled. Zev was surprised himself when the question left his mouth.

"What is a shadow?" Princess Brynnati asked. Zev heard Helloweez make a noise of surprise in his ear.

Zev glanced to Jantu and Kea. They were looking concerned in Brynnati's direction. "A shadow is a pool of darkness cast from an object when light hits it."

"Darkness has been purged from Denitta Glith," King Jokab said firmly. "So That which festers in the Dark Places can not live in the Light."

**After some time on the Darling**

Brittany crossed her arms and leaned on the railing to look out at Toora and Corowa swimming ahead of the boat. "Crocodiles on reins. Who would have thought it possible?"

Jirra finished tying off the ropes to the prow of the boat. "We won't get anywhere very fast."

"At least we're moving," Tenody replied. "Be happy about that."

"Unless you'd like to try fixing the engine," Brittany added with a smirk at the other kangaroo.

Pai tilted his head. "What happened to it?" He asked as he shook off his feathers.

"You think I understand?" Jirra looked down at the kiwi with a frown. "I know nothing about mechanics."

"It was fine when I checked it," Tenody said as she thought back. "I couldnt find anything wrong."

Brittany frowned and turned to face Tenody. "Then why did it blow up?"

They all were quiet in thoughts of saboteurs when a voice snapped them back to the present. "Tenody."

Tenody turned to look at Mary the Koala who seemed a bit nervous. "Yes?"

"It's the Dingoes," Mary said. She looked apologetic.

Tenody sighed. "What about them?"

Mary wrung her claws. "They aren't happy..."

"This is news?" Brittany cracked to Pai and Jirra. They grinned.

Mary smiled ruefully but continued. "They're threatening to eat the wallabies."

Tenody sighed again. "Again?"

**To Be Continued...**


	96. Undivided

_**Previously in American Boys**_

"_It's the Dingoes," Mary said. She looked apologetic._

_Tenody sighed. "What about them?"_

_Mary wrung her claws. "They aren't happy..."_

"_This is news?" Brittany cracked to Pai and Jirra. They grinned._

_Mary smiled ruefully but continued. "They're threatening to eat the wallabies."_

_--_

_A young and handsome dark haired boy knelt down to a more eye level with the penguins and Osama. "Xander Cade," He said and shook Osama's hoof. "HUSH liaison to the Gay Mafia."_

"_We need to move him some place a bit more private."_

_Xander thought for a moment. "Well there's kinda some place here," He said slowly. "But you won't like it."_

Episode Ninety-Six

"**Undivided"**

Tenody fumed and stormed out onto the deck of the boat. "Do you really have to be so dramatic?" She raged at the Dingoes that followed her out. "You could have just come up here and asked, but no, you had to go and create a hostage situation!"

"We wanted to make sure we had your undivided attention," Jack the Dingo replied with a slight bit of attitude.

Ryan sauntered up to stand beside him. "You've been too busy playing leader to pay attention to the rest of us." They looked down smugly at Tenody.

"What you did was reckless," Tenody hissed. She was clearly not even remotely intimidated. "I am a Killer Penguin. Try not to forget that."

Jack heaved a faux sigh. "Does this mean we can go?"

Tenody fixed him with a look then turned away. "Yes, there's a calmer area up ahead." She walked over to a small chest near the side. "It's shallower. You can go ashore there."

"That's all we wanted," Ryan said smugly. He swished his tail. He was so caught up in the triumph that he was taken completely by surprise when the flare gun was pressed under his chin.

"Do I have your undivided attention now?" Tenody growled at the shocked Dingo. "Listen to me." She commanded to both of them. "When you get on land, you find others and you tell them about what's happening to the world. In great detail. You tell them to seek the Wise One if they aren't already doing so and lead them there yourselves if you have to."

"We don't know the way," Ryan protested with wide eyes.

Tenody scoffed at this. "Every animal knows the way."

Jack narrowed his eyes at the Penguin. "Why should we do this?"

Tenody glared at him. "Because Kathleen died trying to." She lowered the flare gun as Jirra and Brittany came back out onto the deck. "Get them off my boat."

**Back in New York City,**

Osama kept his eyes resolutely fixed straight ahead as they walked through the dim basement level of the club. He could hear noises coming from rooms that branched off the hall that he wasn't really keen on hearing. "I am not comfortable down here."

Xander glanced down at the goat and shifted the weight of the limp Zhywwea he carried over his shoulder. Apparently his name had been Kevin. "I told you you wouldn't like it."

"Just find us a private room," Pendleton sighed. He grimaced when someone swore loudly. "As far away from this as possible."

Xander glanced to the side where someone was making noises that sounded like a dog yelping. "That may be easier said than done."

Hailey glanced over at the darkened doorway in innocent curiosity. "Just what is going on in there?"

"Nothing." Osama grabbed her wing and pulled her forwards. He resolutely did NOT LOOK. "Keep moving."

Binky leaned closer to Hailey and whispered in her ear. "They're having dirty public sex." Osama glared at the other penguin as Hailey gasped.

"Hence a Carrier coming here," Pendleton remarked and kept walking.

Hailey looked around with wide eyes and listened to the noises of sex. "Oh my, is this normal behavior?"

"Please refrain from generalizing an entire group right now, thank you," Pendleton replied without looking and kept walking.

"In here," Osama said suddenly. "It's empty."

"Good," Xander said. He walked into the small little room and dropped the limp body of Kevin onto the small bed. "He's dead weight." He stood up and stretched out his back. "Ouch."

Binky held up his comm device. "Stand by for transport." There was a crackle. "Ao?"

"You'll need to boost the signal a bit," Pendleton said. He leaned against a wall just next to the doorway. "We're in a basement."

"Right, give it here." Hailey took the device from Binky and moved more into the light. Then a shadow blocked it.

"Hey man, nice piece ya got there." They all turned to see the dark figure of a large brute of a man. "Wanna have some fun?"

**To Be Continued...**


	97. Rape is Rape

_**Previously in American Boys**_

_Binky held up his comm device. "Stand by for transport." There was a crackle. "Ao?"_

"_You'll need to boost the signal a bit," Pendleton said. He leaned against a wall just next to the doorway. "We're in a basement."_

"_Right, give it here." Hailey took the device from Binky and moved more into the light. Then a shadow blocked it._

_--_

"_Why, what's wrong?" Eve found her companions' reactions to be confusing. "Where are we?"_

_Spike pulled Adam along beside him as Eve jogged to keep up. "On the Battlestar Galactica."_

"_Take them to the brig," a gruff sounding voice said from behind them. "Alert the old man. We've got possible Cylon agents aboard."_

Episode Ninety-Seven

"**Rape is Rape"**

A shadow blocked what little light spilled into the room. "Hey man, nice piece ya got there." A dark figure spoke brutishly from the doorway. "Wanna have some fun?"

A golden burst of light shot from the dark corner and the dark figure fell backwards into the hall beyond.

Osama bin Goaten, Senior blinked. "Well that was violent."

"Rape is rape," Pendleton stated and frowned at the prone body of the brute. "Even if it is an alien machine designed to destroy us."

Binky looked at the sprawled unconscious form of Kevin. "Are they all male?" He asked, poking the Zhywwea boy in the leg. "Cuz we've had three so far."

"Out of 486?" Pendleton gave Binky a look. "No, they aren't all male."

"A female was taken from Cairo a few days ago," Hailey said. She was still busy altering the comm and seemed only minorly distracted.

Pendleton turned to look at her in confusion. "I didn't see a female at HQ."

Hailey glanced up at him. "She wasn't taken by us."

Pendleton looked struck. "There was a Zorpian on Earth?"

Hailey raised the hand held up. "Hailey to Ao."

"Ao here," came the staticky response from the comm device. "Are you ready?"

"Yes please." Osama sounded slightly desperate. This whole situation was getting a bit out of control for him.

"How many more are there?" Osama and the penguins turned to look up at Xander. They had quite forgotten he was there for a moment. He was looking down at Kevin with a look of concern. Osama sensed there may be more to it.

Pendleton subtracted in his mind. "482."

Xander nodded. "And in the United States?"

"There are around 79 left on the North American continent," Pendleton replied.

Xander closed his eyes. He sighed. "Well, I'll have the Mafia keep a look out."

"Make sure they don't attempt to use one to gain advantage," Pendleton advised. "It wouldn't end well."

"It won't anyway," Binky said in a snarky tone, mostly to himself. Hailey smacked his wing.

Osama walked over and shook Xander's hand. "Thank you." The boy looked at him surprised, but grateful.

Hailey smiled. "Five to beam up."

Five figures shimmered away from the dark room in the basement. In the darkness the remaining boy was left alone.

**Meanwhile, on Galactica**

Ziv paced a bit in the small cell before sitting down on the shabby little cot by the wall. Spike leaned against the door and kept a close watch on Adam and Eve in the cell beside them. "Any thoughts?"

Ziv looked back at him. "We so need to get out of here."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Right, well, that's a consensus, any other thoughts? Maybe we could tell them we're from Earth," He suggested and walked towards the bars where Adam stood.

"And then be asked how we got here and how to get there?" Ziv pointed out.

"Yeah, bad idea," Spike admitted. "Best plan is still to get back to that closet."

"We're locked in a brig," Ziv reminded them unnecessarily. He lay back on the cot. "How do we do that?"

"We escape." Spike replied simply. He grinned.

Ziv turned his head to give Spike a doubtful look. "How? We're being guarded." Ziv glanced over at the marine who seemed to have decided to just ignore them.

Spike waved his hand in Ziv's general direction. "You're stuck inside the box with your thinking."

Ziv snorted. "No, I'm stuck inside the holding cell with my thinking."

Spike grinned wolfishly down at him. "Stand back and learn a thing or two." Ziv looked at him questioningly. Spike pulled a small blue marble from his pocket and tossed it about in his hand. Then in an extremely sudden motion, he threw it at the wall.

Both Ziv and the cot toppled over when the resounding blue flash and bang flooded the room with smoke.

**To Be Continued...**


	98. Time Stands Still

_**Previously in American Boys**_

"_We're locked in a brig," Ziv reminded them unnecessarily. He lay back on the cot. "How do we do that?"_

"_We escape." Spike replied simply. He grinned_

_Spike pulled a small blue marble from his pocket and tossed it about in his hand. Then in an extremely sudden motion, he threw it at the wall._

_Both Ziv and the cot toppled over when the resounding blue flash and bang flooded the room with smoke._

_*-*-*_

"_Darkness has been purged from Denitta Glith," King Jokab said firmly. "So That which festers in the Dark Places can not live in the Light."_

Episode Ninety-Eight

"**Time Stands Still"**

Ziv blinked. The haze was still in his vision and he couldn't really focus clearly. Something seemed off with his vision. The air in the room was smoky and that couldn't be right. He tried to lift his head but it swam a bit so he laid it back down on the hard floor. Then he realized something. "Why am I on my back on the floor?"

"Was our passionate lovemaking so intense that your mind was overwhelmed by it?" Ziv opened his eyes and turned to look at the smirking, leering face of Spike. His mind raced and his memory churned.

Eve came into his vision on his left. "You threw a blue marble at the wall and it went boom."

Spike smirked. Ziv glared at him. "I hate you." Spike glanced down towards the area of Ziv's crotch and waggled his eyebrows. It seemed he found evidence otherwise. Ziv blushed.

"Get up," Spike said and got up off of his knees. "We have ten more minutes til it wears off."

Ziv allowed Eve to pull him to his feet. "Til what wears off?" He made sure to stand away from Spike.

"The Time Bomb," Spike replied and jerked his head towards the door.

Suddenly the oddness of the smoke in the room made sense. Ziv looked around wide eyed at the nonmoving smoke. The marine in the doorway was frozen in his reaction to the explosion. The blue marble had somehow frozen time when it blew up.

"Oh," Ziv said and tried to process that. But the bars of the brig got in the way. "How does that help us get out of…" He watched as Adam seized the bars and pulled them apart without any real visible effort. "Never mind."

**Meanwhile, in the Palace of Denitta Glith**

"Will this chamber prove to be satisfactory?" Princess Brynnati turned to face Zev as he walked into the large room she led him to.

"It looks very comfortable," Zev replied graciously as he studied the offered bedroom. "Thank you for your hospitality."

The Princess nodded, but lingered, taking in Zev it seemed. He blushed despite himself. "You seem troubled by something."

Zev wasn't expecting her to go down that path. "I am," He replied honestly. "Your world has no shadows."

"I take it this is a rare thing." Brynnati walked over to the window and pushed the curtain back.

"Extremely," Zev replied. "I mean, I understand that your people worship the Light." He walked over to look out of the window by Brynnati. "And from what the Brothers tell explained I suppose I can understand the desire to purge your planet of Darkness." He turned to look at the Princess. "But it still doesn't sit right with me."

Brynnati looked up at Zev. "Why is this?"

"Because the universe craves balance," Zev said emphatically. "That's what the Brothers taught me. The universe needs both Light and Dark to exist, and when one overpowers the other, they too will be destroyed." HE gestured to the city beyond. "You live on a planet that has defeated the darkness. That is an upset to the balance." He glanced back to the whiteness of Denitta Glith. "I'm sorry, but I think you need the shadows."

Brynnati looked down at the floor. "Because when the shadows are no longer visible, they hide inside us."

Zev heard the whisper, but wasn't sure he heard it right. "I'm sorry?"

He was surprised at the pained look Brynnati had in her blue eyes when she looked back up at him. "You shouldn't have come here," she said sadly. "They know who you are Gemini."

**To Be Continued…**


	99. Shadows Hiding in the Light

_**Previously in American Boys**_

_Brynnati looked down at the floor. "Because when the shadows are no longer visible, they hide inside us."_

_Zev heard the whisper, but wasn't sure he heard it right. "I'm sorry?"_

_He was surprised at the pained look Brynnati had in her blue eyes when she looked back up at him. "You shouldn't have come here," she said sadly. "They know who you are Gemini."_

_*_*_*_

_Listen to me." She commanded to both of them. "When you get on land, you find others and you tell them about what's happening to the world. In great detail. You tell them to seek the Wise One if they aren't already doing so and lead them there yourselves if you have to."_

_Jack narrowed his eyes at the Penguin. "Why should we do this?"_

_Tenody glared at him. "Because Kathleen died trying to."_

Episode Ninety-Nine

**Shadows Hiding in the Light**

Zev looked back at the blonde princess by the window. "What do you mean they know who I am?" He backed away a bit.

Brynnati sighed as sat down on the window ledge. "My Ancestors reformed our Kingdom long ago to drive out the Darkness," she explained. She gazed out at the capitol city. "Put illumination in places where it wasn't before, creating this eternal brightness. But when the shadows can not fall on the ground.."

"They hide inside, you said that," Zev finished. The he realized. "You mean if the Darkness isn't external, it becomes internal." He sat on the ledge beside her. "Their plan backfired."

Brynnati nodded. "The Brothers tried to warn us." She played with a bit of her airy white dress. "We should have listened." She looked off in thought. "The Priests have been gaining power. The suspicion and paranoia has been growing in the Great Council for centuries." She looked back at Zev. "My Father placed a spy in the brotherhood. We knew about you as soon as you arrived in the Temple."

Zev thought back to what she said. "You said they know who I am, then called me Gemini." He recalled. He looked at Brynnati knowingly. "But you didn't mean Gemini."

Brynnati nodded. "My Father and the Council don't trust the Brotherhood." She stood up and walked back across the room. "The Priests tell them not to."

Zev stood up and followed her. "Because they worship the balance."

Brynnati laughed a bitter, scoffing laugh. "They believe they sent you and your friends as secret weapons against the Worshippers of Light."

Zev walked closer to the alien girl. "You don't though." He really wanted to touch her, but dug his nails into his palm instead.

"I have traveled our world," Brynnati said. She looked up at Zev with a fire in her eyes. "Seen the Ancient Places. I have seen the Shadows." Her voice was fierce and passionate. "They become stronger when the Light is so bright."

The door slammed open. Zev and Brynnati both jumped and sprang apart a bit. "Zev!" Helloweez rushed in. Zev spared a moment to wonder how she had opened the door. "They took them!" She panted as she hopped onto the bed. "Kea and Jantu! The King had them arrested!"

**Around that time in Australia,**

The heat on the river was humid and soothing. The animals on the boat were feeling quite lethargic. It was a wonder Toora and Corowa found it in them to keep swimming on upstream, though their pace had taken a leisurely quality to it.

Mowan lazed on a padded seat next to the wall. "There has to be some way to make this go faster," he sighed as he glanced towards where Mary was passing out drinks to Yangara the other Wallaby and Hanya the Echidna.

Pai lay out on the cool deck and let the wind fluff his kiwi feathers. "Only way would be to lighten the load."

Mowan twitched his ear and looked towards the bird. "How do we do that?"

Jirra snorted. "You could jump overboard."

Mowan glared at the kangaroo as he went to get water from Mary. "Hardy har har."

Tenody leaned against the prow. "Simmer down now children, simmer down." She moved a flipper in their general direction, but other than that did nothing.

Brittany yawned and leaned back on the deck chair she found. Her eyes were getting very droopy in the hazy heat. Her head kept nodding onto her chest. Thinking that it might be cooler on the other side of the boat, she sleepily stood and turned to go to the back.

What she saw struck her. She gasped and gaped. There at the back of the boat, a familiar figure stood, waiting for her. "Kathleen?"

**To be continued…**


	100. A Subtle Warning

_**Previously on American Boys**_

_What she saw struck her. She gasped and gaped. There at the back of the boat, a familiar figure stood, waiting for her. "Kathleen?"_

_-_-_-_

_Hailey raised the hand held up. "Hailey to Ao."_

"_Ao here," came the staticky response from the comm device. "Are you ready?"_

"_Yes please." Osama sounded slightly desperate. _

_Hailey smiled. "Five to beam up."_

_Five figures shimmered away from the dark room in the basement. In the darkness the remaining boy was left alone._

Episode One Hundred!

**A Subtle Warning**

"Kathleen?" Brittany moved slowly closer to the apparition at the back of the boat. "Is that really you?"

She seemed to be fading in and out, but there she was. Kathleen the Platypus. "They are among you."

Brittany blinked in confusion. She thought Kathleen's voice sounded oddly distant for being so seemingly close. "Who is?"

"He plans to destroy you." Kathleen faded out a bit and swayed to the right.

"He?" Brittany felt more confused. "He who?" She inched closer still. "Which he?"

Kathleen faded back in but still seemed kind of blurry. "She will infect you."

"Which she?" Brittany asked, even more confused. What was with the cryptic statements? "We have six, seven including me."

Kathleen's voice became insistent. "Time is running out on you." She faded back again. She shifted closer. "The End of the Line is fast approaching."

"What can we do?" Brittany asked. "Who are the Others?"

Kathleen faded out and back in right in front of Brittany. "You will know before the End."

Brittany stumbled backwards. "Brittany, wake up." She jerked and looked up at the face of Tenody. She appeared frazzled. "We have a situation."

**While on Ao,**

The gentle tingling sensation of being transported lightly faded away. Binky blinked and then flinched. "Ah! My eyes!" He covered his assaulted eyes with his flippers. "Ooh, it was dark down there."

Osama shuddered and let himself readjust to the bright cheeriness that was the bridge if Ao. "Let us never speak of it again." He glanced up to see Ao looking down at him curiously. He shuddered and turned to walk to the rear compartment.

"Well we retrieved another Zhywwea, so bully for us!" Hailey pointed out to the other two. She watched Osama stop moving towards the back.

"Right then," Pendleton said and shook himself off. "Onwards and such as."

"Um," Osama cleared his throat. "Problem."

Pendleton turned around and was floored. There standing behind the railing that ran behind the command chair was the liaison, Xander Cade. He looked thoroughly bewildered to find himself in the strange new brightly lit surroundings.

Ao grinned ferally. "Ooh, he is fine."

"Pendleton looked at her with a shocked expression. "He's also the wrong boy."

"Ao gave Pendleton a look. "Well that's not a very nice thing to say to his face." She shimmered her way over to Xander. He seemed stunned into speechlessness.

Osama turned to Binky. "Where is the other one?"

Binky thought a moment on the Zhywwea. "Still in the club?" Hailey gasped. Osama frowned. They had left the boy unconscious in the basement of that horror?

**To be continued…**


	101. Panic of the Penguin

_**Previously in American Boys**_

"_Um," Osama cleared his throat. "Problem."_

_Pendleton turned around and was floored. There standing behind the railing that ran behind the command chair was the liaison, Xander Cade. He looked thoroughly bewildered to find himself in the strange new brightly lit surroundings. _

_Ao grinned ferally. "Ooh, he is fine."_

_Pendleton looked at her with a shocked expression. "He's also the wrong boy._

_Osama turned to Binky. "Where is the other one?"_

_Binky thought a moment on the Zhywwea. "Still in the club?" Hailey gasped_

__-_-__

"_Get up," Spike said and got up off of his knees. "We have ten more minutes til it wears off."_

_Ziv allowed Eve to pull him to his feet. "Til what wears off?" He made sure to stand away from Spike._

"_The Time Bomb," Spike replied and jerked his head towards the door._

_Suddenly the oddness of the smoke in the room made sense. Ziv looked around wide eyed at the nonmoving smoke. The marine in the doorway was frozen in his reaction to the explosion. The blue marble had somehow frozen time when it blew up. _

"_How does that help us get out of…" He watched as Adam seized the bars and pulled them apart without any real visible effort. "Never mind."_

Episode One Hundred and One

**Panic of the Penguin**

The horror of leaving a Zhywwea not only behind, but unconscious in a rather unsafe situation, flooded Pendleton with a minor state of panic. "Transport him up here immediately!"

"Or I could transport him directly to HQ," Ao offered as an alternative. She blinked her eyes. "Which I just did." She turned to look at Xander. "Aren't I just impressive?"

Binky rolled his eyes and sat down on one of the side chairs. "Stop flirting, he's gay."

"Why is that a reason to stop flirting?" Ao inquired, throwing another wink to Xander. He chuckled and smiled back.

Pendleton leaned back in the command chair and sighed. "Can we move on to the next one please?"

"No."

Pendleton whirled around to look at the holographic avatar of the ship. "Excuse me?"

Osama exchanged looks with Hailey and Lissy. "Why not?"

Ao looked down at the shorter beings with an enigmatic look. "We have been summoned."

**Meanwhile, on Galactica**

Ziv followed reluctantly behind as Spike led them further down yet another dim, grey corridor. "You have absolutely no clue where we're going, do you?" He asked as Spike glanced about.

Adam walked close by their leader. "We need to go down," He said as Spike stopped at an intersection.

Spike turned and gave the tall, handsome boy the once over. "Yes, I quite agree." He winked sideways at Ziv. Ziv blushed and didn't go there.

"I believe we need to head toward the rear as well," Eve added and pointed towards the right. She brushed her brown hair out of her face and behind her ears.

Spike leered. Ziv whimpered. "Please, no comments." Spike smirked and stepped around the corner to the right. And held up his arms.

"Stay right where you are, Mother Frakker!" A loud female voice cried out. Ziv looked down the hall at the blonde woman holding the gun. Spike grabbed him and pushed him Ziv back into the adjoining hall.

A shot ricocheted off of the wall just above their heads as they turned and ran back down the way they just came. Ziv looked back over his shoulder to glimpse the familiar woman before they turned another corner. "You have got to be kidding me."

**To be continued…**


	102. Cornered and Incarcerated

_**Previously in American Boys**_

"_Stay right where you are, Mother Frakker!" A loud female voice cried out. Ziv looked down the hall at the blonde woman holding the gun. Spike grabbed him and pushed him Ziv back into the adjoining hall. _

_A shot ricocheted off of the wall just above their heads as they turned and ran back down the way they just came. Ziv looked back over his shoulder to glimpse the familiar woman before they turned another corner. "You have got to be kidding me."_

_Zev!" Helloweez rushed in. Zev spared a moment to wonder how she had opened the door. "They took them!" She panted as she hopped onto the bed. "Kea and Jantu! The King had them arrested!"_

Episode One Hundred and Two

**Cornered and Incarcerated**

Ziv cowered behind Adam in the alcove they hid in as another shot hit nearby. "We've been cornered by Starbuck!"

Spike checked his pockets quickly. "Be star struck by Starbuck later."

"I'm not star struck," Ziv hissed back. "She's their crack shot!" Spike looked back at him. "No innuendos either."

"Should we find an alternate route?" Eve worriedly looked down the hall in the opposite direction.

Spike shook his head. "She'll have sent for back up if it wasn't already with her."

"So we'll be surrounded soon," Adam realized.

"If not already," Spike added. He pulled a small black bag from inside his jacket.

"Have another blue marble?" Ziv asked hopefully.

"No," Spike peered inside the bag. "I only have one of each color."

Ziv found this didn't explain much. "Well what else is there?"

Spike pulled out a marble. "How about purple?" He threw it at the floor at their feet. There was a bang and a blast of purple smoke. Then they fell.

**On Denitta Glith,**

It was hard to feel actually sneaky in a land where everything was white and extremely well lit. But somehow they managed it. Brynnati had led them out of the palace in white robes she had obtained and disguised as Glithians she had led them onwards, to the Prison of Denitta Glith.

"You shouldn't be doing this," Zev hissed to the lovely princess as she peered around a corner. "You'll get into too much trouble."

Brynnati turned back to him. She took his hand. "I pledge my allegiance to the Balance." She stood directly in front of him and gazed into his eyes meaningfully. "It must be protected at all costs." Zev gulped. She smiled at him and indicated that he follow her.

Helloweez giggled on Zev's shoulder. "Someone has a crush."

Zev blushed. "Shut up." They walked around a curve in the road and Brynnati stopped and looked up.

Zev gaped at the large building at the end of the lane. "This is your prison?" He looked up at the large grey tower. "It's massive!" He shielded his eyes as he followed it upwards from base to pinnacle. "They could be anywhere."

A rather large explosion startled all three of them. They looked up to see debris falling outwards from the tower above them.

"Well that narrows it down rather substantially," Helloweez mused as she watched some light smoke and dust billow out from the hole in the tower. "It just doesn't seem to be smart to take a Chainkan prisoner."

Zev glanced at the hamster on his shoulder and grinned. "How much do you want to bet it was Kea?"

Helloweez shook her head. "Bum odds." She was startled when Brynnati cried out. They both turned in time to see flashes of light streaking down from above and then landing in front of them.

"Well, that was dusty," Jantu said as he dusted off his front. He looked up to see the three standing across from him. They seemed somewhat stunned by his entrance. "Hello your highness, come to see us off?"

Kea looked from Jantu to Brynnati. "Oh, she's an actual good guy?" She walked over to the Princess. "Rock on." She threw an arm over the girl's shoulder. "Tell me, Brynnati, do you have a Portal on your world?"

Brynnati looked back at the other girl in confusion. "A Portal?"

Zev remembered something suddenly. "You told me you'd been to the ruins," He reminded the Princess. He looked at Kea and Jantu. "There are Shadows there."

Brynnati nodded. Then she peered up and down the lane. "Come with me."

**To Be Continued…**


	103. The Spice of Life

_**Previously on American Boys**_

"_Tell me, Brynnati, do you have a Portal on your world?"_

_Brynnati looked back at the other girl in confusion. "A Portal?"_

_Zev remembered something suddenly. "You told me you'd been to the ruins," He reminded the Princess. He looked at Kea and Jantu. "There are Shadows there."_

_Brynnati nodded. Then she peered up and down the lane. "Come with me."_

_-_-_-_

_She seemed to be fading in and out, but there she was. Kathleen the Platypus. "They are among you."_

"_Who is?"_

"_He plans to destroy you." _

_She will infect you."_

_Kathleen's voice became insistent. "Time is running out on you." She faded back again. She shifted closer. "The End of the Line is fast approaching."_

"_What can we do?" Brittany asked. "Who are the Others?"_

_Kathleen faded out and back in right in front of Brittany. "You will know before the End."_

_Brittany stumbled backwards. "Brittany, wake up." She jerked and looked up at the face of Tenody. She appeared frazzled. "We have a situation."_

Episode One Hundred and Three

**The Spice of Life**

Helloweez studied the tall marble column with thoughtful curiosity. She peered down from Zev's shoulder at the shadow cast upon the vibrantly green grass. "A world without shadows and yet this place has them still."

"Of course it does," Jantu said proudly. He glanced behind him at the whiteness of Denitta Glith, then turned back to pick a purple flower from the Oasis of the ruins. "It was made by Chainkans."

Helloweez marveled at the five sided garden pavilion. "Your people have been everywhere."

"Well when you're that old and live for almost ever, you get bored," Kea explained as she walked to one of the far columns. "Traveling helps spice things up."

"You should go quickly," Brynnati said as she took Zev's hand. "Undoubtedly they are aware of your escape by now." She looked at Jantu and Kea with a small grin.

"Yeah, that will happen when you blow things up." Jantu gave Kea a pointed look.

Kea indicated the column opposite the far two. "Go activate the Portal."

"What about you?" Zev looked down into Brynnati's eyes. "What are you going to do?"

Kea placed a hand on Zev's shoulder. "The Brothers will take her in." She smiled at Brynnati. "And they'll be glad to have her."

A whoosh of noise and a bright light appeared behind Kea. They turned to see Jantu standing in front of the activated portal." All aboard the Freedom Train."

"Let's find someplace where there isn't anyone trying to kill us," Kea said. She smiled at Zev and then made her way through the field.

"Good bye, Gemini." Brynnati smiled up at Zev. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Good luck." She brought a hand to his face. "I fear you have much more to see before this is over."

Zev looked back at her. "I hope you don't."

**Meanwhile, on the boat**

"You sure you're okay?" Tenody looked at Brittany with concern. "You seem a bit high strung."

"No, I'm good," Brittany lied. She glanced at Tenody and wondered. Could she be the one Kathleen meant? "Lack of rest is catching up to me I think."

Tenody smiled wryly. "I think it's catching up to everyone." She nodded in the direction of the small crowd on the deck of the boat.

"You just stay away from my woman, tall boy!" Mowan shouted at Jirra.

"Tall boy?" the Kangaroo repeated. He seemed caught between stunned and amused.

Yangara seemed more annoyed. "Your woman?"

Brittany sighed as she and Tenody joined Mary and Pai. "What is this?"

"Mowan accused Jirra of coming on to Yangara," Mary replied. She had Hanya the Echidna on her shoulder as they watched the confrontation.

"Did he?" Brittany asked, looking at Tenody.

"Yep." Tenody shrugged. "Though in his defense Yangara started it."

Pai snorted. "Such a floozy."

Everyone nodded in agreement, but all were caught off guard by what Mowan shouted next: "I challenge you to a duel!"

**To Be Continued…**


	104. Season 4 Finale! 1,798,200

_**Previously on American Boys**_

"_Mowan accused Jirra of coming on to Yangara," Mary replied. She had Hanya the Echidna on her shoulder as they watched the confrontation._

"_Did he?" Brittany asked, looking at Tenody._

"_Yep." Tenody shrugged. "Though in his defense Yangara started it."_

_Pai snorted. "Such a floozy."_

_Everyone nodded in agreement, but all were caught off guard by what Mowan shouted next: "I challenge you to a duel!"_

_-_-_-_

_Pendleton leaned back in the command chair and sighed. "Can we move on to the next one please?"_

"_No."_

_Pendleton whirled around to look at the holographic avatar of the ship. "Excuse me?"_

_Osama exchanged looks with Hailey and Lissy. "Why not?"_

_Ao looked down at the shorter beings with an enigmatic look. "We have been summoned."_

**Season Four Finale!**

Episode One Hundred and Four

**One Million, Seven Hundred Ninety-Eight Thousand, Two Hundred**

Brittany looked down at the fuming wallaby with an incredulous stare. "Could you be more dramatic?" She asked. "A duel, really?"

Mowan continued to steam. "He has infringed upon my honor and the honor of my wife!" He cried out and pointed at Jirra.

"What honor?" Pai cracked. Hanya snickered on Mary's shoulder. Mary looked concerned.

Mowan bristled and bounced. "You slight my honor as well?" Mary and Tenody held him back from the kiwi.

Pai looked at Yangara. "Not yours, no." Yangara glared.

Brittany sighed and looked at Tenody. "Do we really have time for a duel?"

But Tenody was looking towards the West. "Something isn't right." She let go of Mowan and walked off a bit.

Pai tilted his head in thought and looked at Mowan again. "I thought you were looking for things to toss overboard."

Mary let out a noise of scorn. "Environmentally unsound!"

"Let's just toss Jirra overboard and be done with it," Mowan suggested stepping closer to the kangaroo.

Jirra looked down at the wallaby. "I'd like to see you try!"

Then they felt it. Mary looked off to the West at Tenody. So did everyone else. "Did you feel that?"

Tenody threw herself down. "Hold on!"

The boat rose up out of the water and went sideways as the Shockwave swept over the Darling.

**Meanwhile, back at HQ**

He turned to face the sound of transportation as the group materialized once again in the labs of HUSH. "Thank you for returning so quickly," He said.

She looked up at the boy. "Who is that?"

Osama patted Xander on his leg. "Liaison to the Gay Mafia." Xander waved down at the rabbit and moose creature.

Pendleton went straight to business. "Why were we summoned?"

"We've made a discovery," Agent 022 replied. He turned to Agent 023. "Hope?"

Agent 023 typed on a console and before them in the air thousands of names began streaming in front of them. "What is that?" Osama asked as he walked closer.

"A list," Agent 023, aka Hope Vertuzca replied.

"Of what?" Binky asked as he and Hailey stood by Osama.

"In the mind of each Zhywwea is a registry of every individual being that model has come into contact with," Agent 022 explained.

Xander watched as little red names continued to stream. "This is everyone they've infected?" He glanced at the number next to Jacob's name. Three thousand, six hundred and fifty infected.

He and She nodded. "And each individual on the list has also passed on the contagion."

Hailey grabbed onto Binky. "By Juka!" They both glanced back at Pendleton who seemed lost for words.

"And those are just the names from Jacob and Drewsef," Agent 022 said. "We haven't added the new boy's yet." He glanced into the cell where they saw once again the boy from the club.

Osama watched the names as they scrolled past before his eyes. In his head he did the math as best he could. 486 Zhywwea in total, each infecting about 3700 people made for… Osama looked over at Pendleton and knew that the Killer Penguin was thinking the same thing.

1,798,200 people. And those were just the ones infected by the Zhywwea themselves. If you multiplied that by 3700...

**To Be Continued in Season Five…**


End file.
